Amarte a ti
by LuzzMalfoy
Summary: Es mi primera historia, Draco y Ginny! La leyenda de dos brazaletes egipcios renace en ellos, estaran preparados para sobre llevar el poder? Romance y un poco gracioso, aunque el miedo jamas se va... Espero que les guste... cap 26 el final
1. Soñando

_Capitulo 1: Soñando…_

La luna estaba en su apogeo, la brisa era leve como todas las de verano. La musica de fondo y el sonido del agua cayendo le daban un toque de magia a la noche, romantico. Como si algo fuera a ocurrir…

-Ay Dios! Ginebra deja de soñar y anda a dormir de una vez. Es una profecia falsa nada mas, ni que fuera verdad.- le dijo su conciencia desde la ventana de su pieza y Ginny Weasley miro por ultima vez aquella noche, la luna.

-Quiero aventuras que al mundo asombren, un gran amor quiero encontrar.- canto recordando una de las películas de alguien muggle llamado Disney, que le encantaban.

La verdad la sacudio y se miro en el espejo. Era linda, no una top model pero estaba bien. Su cabello rojo oscuro desmechado con raya al costado rodeaba su cara larga, con nariz pecosa y ojos marrón-verdosos. Cuerpo un poco voluptuoso pero OK. Era buena, soñadora, inteligente, a veces valiente, a veces sarcastica, un poco ingenua, un poco solitaria, loca y por sobre todo, rara.  
No sobresalia de sus seis hermanos por ser mujer o por ser la menor, sino por ser rara. Aunque eso no le molestaba, en realidad le gustaba. No habia sido como la mayoria de los hermanos menores. Pedia pocas cosas y era muy independiente, demasiado para Bill, Charlie y Ron, sus sobre protectores hermanos. Tenia muchos amigos y una buena familia pero…

-Que tengo que hacer para no sentirme tan sola?- le pregunto a las estrellas sabiendo que no le responderian pero no perdia nada.

Ginny bostezo. Se paro de su rosada cama, apago su equipo de musica muggle y se acosto. Al ratito se habia quedado dormida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Ginny! Desperta amor.- escucho a su mama detrás de la puerta.

-Ay Dios! Esta vieja de mierda… (q' linda la nena) que hora es?.- miro el reloj, las 12:15.- MAMA ES RE TEMPRANO!..- y se volvio a dormir.

-Como quieras pero después no hay nada…-la chantajeo su mama.- Los chicos estan abajo.

Ginny al ver q' ya no podia conciliar el sueño se levanto. Se vistio un poco dormida pero cuando agarro su amuleto, sintio como un escalofrio ke la despabilo. Lo tenia desde que habian ido a Egipto y no puedo evitar acordarse de la historia.

_ Flash Back _

_Una pelirroja caminaba distraida por un enorme bazar. Aun no podia creer su suerte, estaba en Egipto! Un lugar tan maravilloso y que ahora visitaba con su flia._

_Su padre, Bill, Percy, los gemelos y Ron habian ido a una excursión pero su mama y ella no, estaban un poco cansadas de eso y tenian ganas de ir a comprar al bazar. El gran bazar, tan cautivante y exotico, "Joya" decia Ginny con cada cosa ke veia._

_Cuando de repente vio un puesto apartado, oscuro pero que por alguna extraña razon, la atraia. Era la joyeria mas esplendida ke habia visto. Alli habian collares con enormes zafiros, anillos con decenas de diminutos diamantes, pulseras de oro y demas. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue un brazalete con piedras azules y metales con gerogrificos y lo mas extraño era ke parecia brillar. _

_-Tienes buen ojo.- salio de la nada un hombre con una chilada verde oscuro. Su cara era morena, la voz era grave pero agradable y sus ojos eran extrañamente amarillos._

_-Gracias.- contesto Ginny temerosa.- ehhh, cuanto cuesta esta pulsera?_

_-No esta a la venta.-_

_-Oh!.- dijo desilusionada, se dio la vuelta para irse cuando el hombre la detuvo._

_-Espera.-le dijo mientras sacaba el brazalete de su estuche y lo ponia sobre el mostrador.- Este objeto tiene mucho ke ver contigo, es magico y sublime y la historia ke te contare la tendras contigo siempre, quieres descubrirla?_

_-Si.- le dijo de una.- No tengo miedo._

_-Hace muchos años, una reina llamada Nubia gobernaba lo que ahora es Egipto. Era hermosa y poderosa pero llena de enemigos envidiosos de su poder._

_Un dia viajo hacia un pais enemigo disfrazada para no ser descubierta pero al final de un valle un grupo de maleantes la asalto y asesino._

_-Un poco tonto no?.- interrumpio Ginny.- Para que arriesgarse tanto?_

_-Por amor, niña, por amor.- sonrio mostrando sus blancos dientes.- La reina Nubia era la amante del rey de aquel pais, llamado Tasman. Se amaban pero no podian estar juntos, asi ke crearon 2 brazaletes magicos para ke cuando se vieran a escondidas no los engañaran. _

_El dia en ke Nubia fue hallada muerta, Tasman se dirigio hacia el valle y la lloro durante mucho tiempo hasta ke se le secaron los ojos. Entonces tomo el brazalete de Nubia y se fue a su palacio. Sabia que la emboscada habia sido obra de su maestro el hechicero mas malvado de aquellos tiempos, Shuf Memet. Habia matado a Nubia por el brazalete y ahora solo faltaba el de el para lograr el poder supremo._

_-Y que hizo Tasman?.- pregunto la pelirroja cada vez mas interesada en la historia._

_-Hizo lo unico que podia hacer.- continuo el señor.- Coloco los 2 brazaletes sobre su escritorio en su habitación real. Sabia que no podia vencer al viejo mago asi que antes de matarse para ke entonces sus poderes pasaran al brazalete y asi estos se separarian a distintos rincones del mundo, Los maldijo:_

"_**El amor y la magia se entrelazaran,**_

_**en dos personas solitarias q' al amarse,**_

_**desataran el poder de los brazaletes.**_

_**Sangre con sangre, mirada con mirada**_

_**Y todo acabara."**_

_-Una gran historia señor.- dijo Ginny sin saber como zafarse de ahí.- pero me tengo ke ir, ya me estan buscando seguro._

_-Aun no lo entiendes?.- le dijo sonrinte y ensancho su sonrisa cuando vio la cara de Ginny._

_-Como? O sea, es para mi?.-_

_-Si, tomala te pertenece.- y entonces de sorpresa le agarro la mano a la pelirroja y le dejo el brazalete. Ginny sintio como si le hubiesen puesto pilas nuevas "duracell" y una sobredosis de recuerdos confusos._

_El hombre se alejo y sin dejar rastro desaparecio. El cielo estaba oscuro y Gin solo pudo correr al hotel. ¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado ya?_

_ Fin Flash Back _


	2. El comienzo de algo

_Capitulo 2: El comienzo de algo_

Cuando llego a la cocina el hambriento de su hermano, Harry y Hermione ya estaban en la mesa. Los dos habian llegado hacia una semana mas o menos, en el verano Ginny podia no acordarse hasta de su edad. Por lo unico que se acordaba de que no habian estado todo el verano en su casa era porque Ron, su hermano favorito, se le habia alejado un poco. Ron podia ser un poco tonto pero tenia lo suyo, ademas lo de sobre protector lo habia creado ella.

-Hola Gin.- la saludo Harry mientras Herms peleaba con Ron.- No aprenden mas estos dos, verdad?

-Ni ahí.- le converso Ginny.- Son unos giles pero bue… asi los queremos.

Su mama le sirvio el pastel de papas y se puso a hablar con su papa. El trio dorado estaba en lo suyo y Ginny, ahí no mas. Comio rapido y antes de irse para el bosque pudo ver como Harry la miraba de reojo. No le gustaban mucho que la mirasen pero odiaba ke los descubriera mirandola, se sentia mas incomoda! Y solo rogaba ke no se burlaran de ella.

-Provecho.- dijo sin ser escuchada.- Me voy afuera.-

Ya le era costumbre ser ignorada y ella ignorar a muchos. A veces era ke nadie o nada le parecia lo bastante interesante o simplemente soñaba con algun cuento inventado o en sus libros. Podia parecer patetico pero la pelirroja adoraba en el verano sentarse en el bosque cercano a su casa y sentarse a leer.

El bosque era su especie de refugio. En el no tenia miedo de que la escucharan cantando con su desafinada voz o hablando en voz alta sus pensamientos. Se estaba por subir a un arbol enorme cuando escucha a su mama llamandola.

-Ya voy!.- le grita y va corriendo a La Madriguera.

-Ginny apurate vida, ponete los zapatos.-le dijo su mama cuando llego a la casa.- Vamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus utiles.

-Y Ron, Harry y Hermione? No vendran con nosotras?

-No, hija, después te digo.-se aclaro la garganta y dijo.- Callejón Diagon.- y al instante estaban alli.

Caminaron por varios negocios de siempre, pasaron por Flourish y Botts, compraron los libros, un uniforme nuevo, etc. Y después fueron a una heladeria para descansar un rato.

-Mama, que estaban haciendo los chicos ke no vinieron?.-le pregunto a su mama.

-En realidad, me estan ordenando los cuartos de tus hermanos pero ellos piensan ke en cosas de la Orden.- rio por lo bajo la Sra. Weasley junto con Gin.

-Y… hablando de la Orden, por que yo no puedo ser parte todavía? Ellos no son mayores e igual estan.

-Gin, tene paciencia, sabemos que sos una gran bruja pero aun no es el momento.

-Ya estoy grande mama.- le dijo cansada la mini-pelirroja.- Sabes ke puedo.

-Lo se vida, pero no sos vos la que dice ke hay ke darle tiempo a las cosas?.- la cago su mama, como cada vez ke podia.

-Uh, si, no, bue… si.- admitio Gin.- pero no es lo mismo lo sabes, no soy una pendeja. Me voy a dar una vuelta.- Y sin esperar respuesta se fue caminando, casi corriendo, con los puños y los dientes apretados, hablando por lo bajo y por lo alto, puteando desde su familia hasta "el estupido piso de piedra del sigo 3". Camino y camino, hasta ke se canso, dio una sonrisa al aire y se dio vuelta para volver cuando…

-Pero donde mierda estoy?

Miro sorprendida a su alrededor y por lo negocios que vio y la gente que pasaba por ahí dedujo que ese debia ser el callejón Knockturn. El callejón para todo lo tenebroso conocido y desconocido. Miro su reloj, "5:16 p.m.". Eso queria decir ke aun tenia tiempo de volver sola.

Trato de buscar a alguna persona que pareciera mas o menos agradable pero fue inútil. Todos parecian venir de los cuentos mas oscuros que habia leido. Empezo a buscar una salida cuando un mano poderosa salio de la nada y la llevo a un pequeño callejón.

-Soltame, animal!.- le grito y le pego en el brazo haciendo ke la soltara.

-Ouch! Tenes mano pesada, Weasley.- le dijo una voz ke arrastraba las palabras y q' reconocio en seguida.

-Malfoy?.- y de las sombras salio el mismo Draco Malfoy.- Que haces acá?

-Eso deberia preguntartelo yo.- le dijo con su altanería de siempre y mirandola con su penetrantes ojos grises.- Es mas comun verme a mi aca ke a vos.

-Si, supongo ke si. Siento lo del golpe, es ke me perdi y estoy buscando la salida.

-Ja! Ya decia yo ke los Weasley no podian ser mas inútiles.

-Callate.- le dijo enojada Ginny.- Si no queres no me ayudes nadie pidio tu ayuda, mucho menos ke te quedes.

-Y ni aunque me lo pidieras me quedaria.- pero Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba echando todo a perder.-Pero no te puedo dejar aca, veni, vamos.

-Puedo sola, gracias.

-No seas terca, te vas a perder.

-Esta bien, vamos.-ese lugar le daba miedo y el chico no podia ser tan malo. En poco tiempo estuvieron de vuelta en el callejón Diagon.

-Gracias.-dijo Gin.

-De nada

-Que dijiste'.- lo miro sorprendida la pelirroja.

-De nada.- Le dijo como si nada pero después cayo.- Che! Tengo modales.

-Esta bien, es ke bueno… sos un Malfoy y…

-A veces soy un pesado?.- la miro con una especie de sonrisa.- Puedo ser pesado pero tengo modales.

-Y ahora por que no estas siendo pesado?.- inquirió Ginny, algo raro habia.- en la escuela es otra cosa, no pienses ke soy una tarada.

-Es porque he estado considerando la propuesta de darte el honor de ke seas mi amiga,. Le dijo todo eso como si lo hubieran obligado a aprenderselo de memoria.

La pelirroja solo atino a reirse. ¿Malfoy queria ser su amigo? ¿Qué se habia tomado? Definitivamente algo habia, si en la escuela cada vez ke podia le decia "pobretona" y ella "hurón".

-Weasley deberias considerarte afortunada de que alguien como yo quiera ser tu amigo.- le dijo un Malfoy ofendido y serio.

-Tenes razon perdone su majestad.- se burlo Ginny.- Pero como puede ser alguien tu amigo cuando lo tratas asi? Bueno, como estoy un poco loca tratemos de probar, OK?

-Esa bien…creo.- quedo atonito. La Weasley estaba mas ke un "poco" loca.

-Bien, trajiste plata?.-Malfoy asintio.- Bueno, vamos a dar unas vueltas, dale?

-Mientras que nos quedemos en la parte magica.

-No! Esta muy aburrido después de tantos años, vamos al Londres muggle.

-Estas loca Weasley, nos perderemos o peor alguien del Ministerio puede verme con vos.

-Bueno si tenes miedo…-y sabiendo ke funcionaria, Malfoy ya la estaba llevando al Londres muggle, nuevo y excitante.

Primero fueron a Gringotts a cambiar la plata y luego… a lo "desconocido". Para sorpresa de Ginny, Malfoy sabia mucho de los muggles y era mucho mas agradable que en la escuela. Ya cuando el cielo se fue oscureciendo, volvieron al Caldero Chorreante.

-No pense ke fueras tan buena onda.- le dijo antes de irse. Eran las nueve y media y la iban a matar.

-Yo tampoco.- le confeso.

-Malfoy…-empezo Ginny cuando la detuvo.

-Llamame Draco, mejor.

-Y vos decime Ginebra o Ginny como todos.

-Ginebra te queda mejor, Ginny es de chiquitos.- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.- y que me querias decir?

-Ah1 cierto casi me olvido, Draco, queres ser mi amigo?

-Si, claro.- le dijo confuso. Esa chica era un misterio y el cada vez se sentia mas tonto frente a ella.

-Bueno, nos vemos!

-Adiós!.- le dijo a la pelirroja antes de desaparecer por los polvos Flu. La primera parte estaba lista.


	3. Con un pie en el tren

_Holas! Jeje, soy Luz y este es mi rpimer fic, a pesar de ke me pase como 2 años leyendo fics nunca tuve inspiracion para escribir ninguno. Bue... pero al fin pude! estoy re contenta, pero lo estaria mas si alguno dejara algun review por lo menos... Vale eso che... una aclaracion: este fic esta un poco "argentinizado" jeje no me resisti a la tentacion! jaja y una cosa mas, no escribi nada antes... eh... no se, pregunten. Bue... chau un beso los dejo con un nuevo cap. desde la arg. vamos a ganar el mundial jaja. besos._

_**Capitulo 3: Con un pie en el tren**_

La red de polvos Flu no era precisamente el medio de transporte favorito de nadie y mucho menos de Ginny. Por eso cuando llego a su casa casi se cae al piso, ademas de que estaba cubierta de hollín. Pero peor debe ser llegar a tu casa y encontrarte a tus papas, tu hermano y dos amigos esperandote y no de la manera mas amigable.

Y para mas kilombo, como se les explica que estuviste todo ese tiempo con un chico que esta re bueno y que te da mucha confianza pero que supuestamente es tu peor enemigo pero ya no lo es mas porque son amigos ahora aunque la salida habia parecido mas una cita y…¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por algo que ni siquiera iba a contar?

-Donde estuviste Ginny? Me considero un buen viejo pero estos no son los mejores tiempos para que sigas con tus paseos…-y bla, bla, bla, su papa era el mejor pero no tenia ganas de bancarse un sermón.

-GINNY!.-la desperto su mama.- decinos hija ke estuviste haciendo ke llegaste a esta hora.

-Bueno, bueno, calmaos.- les dijo mientras pensaba alguna mentira.-No se porque tanto escandalo, estuve con Luna y sus viejos andaban cerca, asi que se nos paso la hora y volvimos, contentos?

Todos se miraron abochornados y Ginny salio del living con actitud altanera y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Sabia mentir muy bien.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unas semanas después…

-Harry, Ron, bajen de una vez.- grito el Sr. Weasley.- Chicas apurando!

Hubo una estrepitosa bajada por las escalera pero al fin lograron estar todos sentados en los carruajes del Ministerio y en 10 minutos habian llegado a King Cross. Ginny se despidio rapidamente y fue hacia el compartimiento en el que la esperaban sus amigas.

-Holas Ginnita!.-la saludo alegremente Alex Paterson. Una chica casi tan alta como ella, muy flaca y pálida. Ojos y pelo marrones. Era zarpada, fiestera, buena onda y casi siempre entendia todo.

-Hola Gin!.- la saludaron dos chicas mas. Luna y Caroline Hargrone. Carolina era bajita con el cabello castaño y un poco corto. Era buena, muy fiestera pero a veces densa, mandona y un poco demasiado cheta. Las tres eran lo que habia quedado de un quinteto del año anterior pero igual tenian toda la onda.

-Holas chicas, que cuentan?.- dijo Ginny alegre de verlas de vuelta. Asi empezo la conversación de boludeses de siempre.

Mientras en otro compartimiento, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy, los chicos mas sexys y codiciados de todo Hogwarts, ya hablaban de sus proximas conquistas.

-Bien, Draco con kien te acostaras para empezar el año?.-le pregunto Blaise. Era un moreno castaño de ojos verdes, alto, fiestero, un rompecorazones y un poco infantil.

-Mmm, no lo he decidido aun.- dijo pensativo.- Creo que con ninguna.

-Que?

-Tu quien eres y que has hecho con nuestro amigo?.- lo sacudio Nott, aunque eso no le disgustaba. El era otro rubio pero no tanto como Draco, con ojos marrones, buena onda y un poco tierno.

-Vamos che, no sean infantiles.- les dijo un poco enojado el Dragon.- Somos los primeros en la lista de nuevos mortifagos, estamos destinados desde nacimientos y saben que ya se nos termino el tiempo.-los chicos bajaron las cabezas.- Es hora de tomar decisiones y no tenemos opciones, no se ustedes pero yo se ke Potter va a ganarle al Lord y nosotros vamos a caer con el.

-Vos lo dijiste Draco, no tenemos opciones.- siguió Nott.- Es este destino seguir o ke nuestras familias mueran y nosotros tambien.

-Che, Nott, Draco, no se pongan asi.- trato de animarlos Blaise.- si aun nos queda tiempo para joder no nos vayamos lamentando por el futuro aprovechemos ke aun podemos.

-NO!.- Draco le pego un puñetazo al vidrio, trizándolo.- No quiero Blaise, no entendes? Mi padre esta en Azkaban por esto, esta a salvo pero me faltan los demas: mi madre, ustedes. No puedo dejarlos, ese es mi verdadero deber.

-Draco…calmate.- le dijo con los ojos cerrados de ira.- Ya vamos a tratar de pensar en algo por ahora segui con tu mision ke si no te va a matar.

De repente en la cabeza de Draco aparecio la imagen de Ginebra. Ella con su risa facil, sus ojos marron-verdoso, su cabello suelto… era irresistible. Pero ke carajo estaba pensando!

Ella era una Weasley y el un Malfoy y se terminaba alli la discusión. Sin pensarlo estuvo varios minutos callado, pensando, mirando su extraño brazalete, mientas sus amigos volvian a charlar.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Era la incognita en la cabeza rojiza de Ginny. Desde aquel dia en que habia estado con Draco, no dejaba de pensarlo. No podia dejar su cabeza de dar vueltas y eso le disgustaba. Estaba orgullosa de poder controlarse con cualquier emocion pero esta vez era distinto. Era un kilombo.

-Eh, Gin, estas despierta?.- le pregunto Alex. Las 3 la miraban. Desde hacia rato que no hablaba, solo miraba la ventana y hacia gestos. Esto lamentablemente la puso colorada.

-Eh? Si, si.- se toco la cabeza para disimular.- Estaba pensando no mas.

-Si, estabas pensando en Harry, seguro.- dijo fanfarronamente Caroline.

-Uy! Como lo supiste? Ay! Seguro por que hace como 3 años ke lo miro por detrás de las esquinas.- dijo sarcásticamente la pelirroja.-No, nena, ya lo supere, enterate.

-Bueno no te enojes Gin.- dijo con arrepentimiento.- pero hablando de chicos, que onda?

-Estoy con Harry.- salto Alex, como presumiendo su suerte, aunque solo estaban, a ella no le gustaba las cosas serias.

-Ejem, bueno… creo ke me gusta Neville…-confeso Luna y todas se centraron en ese tema. Por suerte para Gin, no le preguntaron y puedo volver a su buen humor.ç

-Ke me pasa?.- se dijo en voz baja la pelirroja. No podia, no debia, pero ¿realmente no queria hacer lo que estabas haciendo, diciendo, pensando y queriendo? Era malo querer algo? Era malo querer un poco de ese amor, aunke fuese fingido? A veces las cosas ke mas se kieren son las mas prohibidas.

¿Era ese su caso?

No lo sabia. Ni queria saberlo.Ella no queria ser psicologa asi ke decidio olvidar el asunto por el momento y dejarse estar.

No estaba mal pensarla un pokito, ella no tenia la culpa de que el desgraciado fuese un sex simbol; pero se trataba de ella. Era una Weasley. Estaba mal y... bien.

ACORDATE KE NO CUESTA NADA DEJAR UN REVIEW, SON MUY NECESITADOS!


	4. En espera de una fiesta

_**Holas! si eh vuelto... dopo tanto tempo! Lo siento, el problema era que estaba de viaje y ni ganas de seguir la historia. Me alegro de que a algunos le haya gustado y hayan sido tan buenos de dejar un review a esta autora desesperada por un poco de animo e inspiracion. **_

**_Aclaro que nada es mio, todo es de la wacha de Rowling y un detalle mas: es que cuando baje el chap. me olvide de poner algunas cosas, asi que lo mande de vuelta a documentos y lo borre de la historia, pero ahora el problema es que no se como cambiarle el nombre, sorry! aunque se lee aca abajo. Bue... me despido, les dejo muchos besos._**

****

__

_**Capitulo 4: En espera de una fiesta**_

El viaje en el tren se paso rapido. Bajaron al anden y alli, frente a ellas, se veia el imponente castillo de Hogwarts. Su hogar durante tantos años y donde pasarian cosas que nadie se imaginaba…

-Llegamos!-grito Alex sentándose al lado de Ginny y Caroline al lado de ella. Luna se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw, aunque sin muchas ganas, su cara mostraba su preocupacion, en especial por Caroline. La castaña no tenia dificultad con los chicos y eso le hacia creer que podia meterse en la vida amorosa de sus amigas hasta tal punto que buscaba los golpes de Ginny. Al enterarse de que a Luna le gustaba Neville, su cara mostraba su "malvado" plan en marcha, y eso era para preocuparse, pobre Luna! pensaba una pelirroja que lo unico que podia hacer en eso momento era... tener hambre.

-Tengo hambre!.- se quejo Ginny, como siempre.-Hablaar tanto que se me vana air las ganas de comer...- lamentaba la pelirroja su "infortunio".

Entonces el respetado director Dumbledore empezo su discurso de todos los años.-Bienvenidos otra vez a Hogwarts! El lugar que durante los proximos meses sera su hogar, como todos los años.A los nuevos debo decirles que esta terminantemente prohibida la entrada al Bosque Prohibido,confio en quenuestro celador Filch haga cumplir esta regla. Tambien debo agregar que esta año el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras sera el porfesorMarcus Thompson- el apuesto joven morocho se levanto e hizo una inclinacion; todas las chicas de Hogwarts empezaron a cuchilliary no era paar menos, era hermosos! y no debia teenr mas de 20. PeroDumbledore se hizo escuchar de vuelta-Ejem, ejem,por ultimo les quiero informar que este año se llevara a cabo un Baile de Navidad para comprobar si han podido unirse a otras casas. Y les recuerdo que no es una tonteria este tema, es algo serio ya que como sabran, Lord Voldemort ha regresado y a pesar de que algunos lo hayan negado, es la verdad.- se hizo un silencio por unos momentos-Por cierto, las túnicas de gala son obligatorias. Eso es todo, disfruten su comida!

-Al fin, a comer!.- ataco Ginny cuando vio que sus amigas estaban en algo.- Hey, que pasa?

-Estas ciega Gin?.- le dijo Caroline.- No has visto al terrible "papi" que est sentado al aldo de McGonagall?

-Esta muyyyy bueno- suspiro Alex- Lastima que sea profesor- movio la cabeza como diciedno "quese le va a hacer".-Pero bue... por lo menos esta la fiestade los Slytherin en Halloween y el Baile.

-Ehh? Que fiesta de los Slytherin en Halloween?.-pregunto la desactualizada.

-Holaaa? Tierra llamando a Ginny.- bromeo Caroline.- Es una joda que planearon unos de Slytherin todo el verano, según escuche. Es en Halloween a las 9:30 y va a ver varia "security". No te preocupes.

-Si ¡Gr, gr, gr! Va a ser genial.- exclamo Alex usando una de sus graciosas expresiones.- Los de Slytherin arman terribles fiestas. Lastima que haya que esperar.

-Uh! Va a estar de diez, yuju! Hace tanto que quiero ir a una fiesta.- exclamo la pelirroja. El grupo tenía expresiones propias que volvian locos a mas de uno pero alos profesores en especial.

Siguieron hablando de cosas hasta quelos prefectos Ginny y Colintuvieron queconducir a los enanos de primero a la Sala Comun.Las chicas al llegar a su habitacion, charlaron un rato pero el comienzo cansaba, y al finalla pelirroja fue y se acosto temprano. Iba a se difícil levantarse mañana temprano.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A la mañana siguiente…

-Que dia más... de mierda!- se quejo "sobremanera"Alex.

-Ja, ja.- rio Ginny.- Eso te pasa por changa (expresión unica de Ginny).-

Hacia poco se habian juntado, Luna que venia de un taller, y Alex y Caroline de un entrenamiento de quidditch, del que habian salido cansadas y sucias, el loco del capitan que no podia ser menosque el cabezota de Ron, se la hbia ocurrido entrenar justo el dia en que pareica que se caiael mundo en la lluvia. Eran cazadoras. Por ultimo, Ginny que venia de español.

-Gin, cuando tenes entrenamiento con el club de arco?

-Los jueves y los viernes, a veces, si Michelle no se vuelve loca con las competencias.

En Hogwarts se habian incorporado varias actividades extracurriculares mas: idiomas(frances,español), arqueria, equitación, talleres de apoyo, ademas de quidditch.

-Esa vieja esta re loca, vieron lo que es su cabello? Ya tiene raftas de no bañarse.- bromeo Luna y todas rieron distraidas hasta que…

**¡PLAF!**

Ese el el ruido que se escucha cuando 2 personas chocan una contra otra y caen al frio piso de Hogwarts. O eso creo pero lo que se es que no sera el unico sonido que se escuche.

-Weasley! Sabes lo que me costo hacer ese maldito trabajo!.- grito Malfoy muy enojado y con razon. Habia faltado a 3 clases para poder entregarlo y alguien que venia papando moscas lo desordenaba todo.

-Bueno!.- grito exaltada Ginny.- Fue sin querer, no te vi.- se disculpo mientras juntaba los papeles, toda colorada por cierto. "Justo a mi me tenia que pasar!" penso la pelirroja. "Yo la torpe, la tonta, la rara…" y vio como se agrupaba gente para ver su pelea. Se pararon, se miraron y…

-Toma tu trabajo, Malfoy.- le dijo enojada Gin.

-Perdon por ser tan duro, lo siento.- le susurro Draco para que solo ella lo escuchara.- Espero que vayas a la fiesta de Halloween.- agarro su trabajo y dijo en voz alta para disimular.- Mas vale que no se repita Weasley

Pero Ginny aun estaba shockeada y completamente ¡colorada!. Siguió a sus amigas muy callada sonriendo de a ratos. "Tal vez si me gusta Draco…"

"Admitilo, te gusta" le dijo su conciencia

"No! Solo esta bueno." Ginny.

"Si obvio y también pensas que es re dulce, amable, caballero, inteligente, atento y gracioso". C.

"Bueno… pero vos que sabes!" G.

"Lo se todo, soy vos, gila". C. "Admitilo"

"Mmm… no se, tal vez me guste Draco…" y con solo pensar aquello, sonrio.

-Oh! Ginny esta enamorada de Malfoy.- dijo Luna juntando las manos, de una manera soñadora.

-No, para nada.-dijo Ginny tranquila, era la unica forma de sacarse de encima a sus amigas, sino, tal vez, estaria toda la semana con ese cuento y ya lo habrian difundido hasta los cuadros de la septima torre del ala norte.- Solo pienso que es lindo.

-Eso es obvio, te lohemos dichodesde siempre.- dijo Alex y todas empezaron a hablar de lo bueno que estaba el "Dragon", como lo llamaban algunos.

**¡Acordate! ...DEJA UN INDISPENSABLE REVIEW, POR FAVOR!**

**sigue algo abajo... (lo que sigue acontinuacion, es y sera autenticamente mio!)**

**"La magia verdadera nace cuanod dejamos de pensar en nosotros y vemos mas alla de nuestros ojos, empieza a nacer en nosotros cuando nos damos cuante de que no existimos o no vale la pena estar sin la presencia de aquel otro ser que auqnue a veces aun no conozcamos, sabemos que esta en algun lado, esperando por nosotros. Entonces en conclusion, la magia empieza cuando tambien empieza el amor."**

Luly Malfoy


	5. No hay nada como jugar a las cartas

_**Holas! aca estoy de vuelta, dopo tanto tempo (despues de tanto tiempo) es problema era que la inspiracion se me volo... ufs! se esfumo... bue, pero volvi. Estoy muy contenta, tanto que no hay palabras para expresar mi alegria (ahh) por esos 10 hermosos reviews:**_

**_CLAu-22: review corto, simple y el primero con pilas! grazzie mille._**

**_Replika: estuve por España, es muy lindo! y tu review fue de gran ayuda, grazzie tantissimo._**

**_Vivi-G Weasley: vos tiraste toda la onda! sos de lo mejor te lo agradezco desde el corazon._**

**_JaviiLestrange: te adoro y a tu reviews tambien, manda mas que los re espero, grazzie!_**

**_Adhara-16: sos re buena onda, que sigan tus reviews dorados!_**

**_yo-182: mas vale ke sigas mandandome reviews y con tus fics que me enkntan, te mando muchos besitos, y desde siempre grax! ademas despues voy a escribir una historia mas normal, no tan "argentinizada" jeje, chau._**

_**Capitulo 5: No hay nada como jugar a las cartas**_

El tiempo paso rapido, muy rápido y ya solo faltaba una semana para la "Súper fiesta Slytherin" como la llamaba Alex. Mientras nuestra _pelirroja_ estaba tirada en su cama, mirando el techo. Era sábado y las chicas habian salido a Hogsmeade para comprarle un regalo por su cumple, que era un dia antes de la fiesta. Pero ella no habia tenido ganas. Les metió el pretexto de que le dolia la panza porque sino Alex estaria ahí y ya hubiera llegado a la fatídica pregunta "¿Qué te pasa?".

-Si lo supiera ya les habria contado.- dijo Ginny cansada mas que triste. Siempre volvia a aquella maldita pregunta y aunque siguiera analizándose volveria a lo mismo.- O sea tengo grandes amigos y una gran flia., no deberia estar satisfecha?.- le dijo a su peluche de gusano violeta. "Pero queres mas" le respondio.

-Si, tenes razon…- dijo pensativa pero decidio que ahí acostada no iba a resolver nada y tuvo ganas de salir afuera.

Abrio su baul, saco un jean, una remera negra, una camperita rosa y su capa. Se dio una ducha rapida, se vistio y salio de la habitación.

Cuando salio afuera pudo sentir que no hacia mucho frio pero seguro dentro de poco llovia.

-Que tarada! Me olvide el libro arriba.-dijo y se golpeo la cabeza con la mano. Dio media vuelta para buscarlo cuando se encontro con Draco.- Permiso Malfoy.- trato de disimular su nerviosismo. Odiaba ponerse asi frente a el cada vez que lo veia. "No me gusta pero esta demasiado bueno, changos!".

-Espera Ginebra, queres jugar a las cartas?.- le dijo Draco.

-Primero: estamos en area publica para que me llames por mi nombre y segundo: si aceptara, nos puede ver alguien.

-Aja, mira vos.- le contesto haciendose el que no sabia.- Ginebra, Ginebra, Ginebra no pense que ademas de cobarde fueras bruta.

-Ja, ja muy chistoso, no soy cobarde.- le dijo enojada.- Donde y cuando?

-Ahora y en el bosque.- la reto Draco y al ver la cara de miedo de Gin le dijo.- Que? No me digas que me tenes miedo. Dale, vamos que no muerdo.- y sin esperar respuesta, le agarro la mano y se fueron al bosque.

"Esto era lo que me temia" pensaba Ginny. "no se que me pasa, Draco es solo mi amigo, verdad?"

"Y entonces por que sentis mariposas en la panza y te tiemblan las piernas cuando lo ves?" le contesto su conciencia.

"Mmm, estare enferma" G.

"No! Estas enamorada y de que bombon" C.

"Ay Dios! Me hiciste admitir que era lindo, no me hagas esto" G.

"Entonces lo queres" C.

"Dejesmolo para otro dia." G.

-Llegamos.- la desperto de su confusion Draco.

El se sentó y con la varita hizo aparecer una mesita y pequeños banquitos, mientras, Ginny observaba ese hermoso lugar. Era un pequeño claro rodeado de tupidos árboles y toda clase de pequeños animales.- Vamos sentate o esperas invitación?.- y Ginny se sento.

Estuvieron jugando varios juegos (rummy, desconfío, etc.) hasta que se aburrieron. No era que no les gustara estar juntos, era que jugar a las cartas nunca es divertido a menos que no sean 5 personas por lo menos.

-Draco.- lo llamo Ginny.

-Que?.- ya la miro con sus hermosos ojitos grises.

-Contate algo.- le dijo como si fuera un amigo mas aunque era evidente que no lo era.

-Como que?

-Que se yo! Como esto por ahí.- tomo aire y empezo.- Me llamo Ginebra Molly Weasley. Mis papas se llaman Molly y Arthur Weasley. Tengo 6 hermanos: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron. Tengo 14 años y naci el 30 de Octubre de 1991. Y mis mejores amigas se llaman Caroline Hargrone, Alex Paterson y Luna Lovegood. Y que tal?

Draco estaba asombrado apenas se conocian y ella ya le contaba… bueno, todo!. ¿Por qué le tenia tanta confianza¿Por qué el tambien le tenia seguridad? Decidio seguirle el juego y el tambien contarle algo.

-Bien, nada mal.- tomo aire.- Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy, tengo 16 años y mis padres se llaman Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy. Naci el 5 de junio de 1990. Mis mejores amigos son Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, y… ya conoces mis guarda espaldas.

-Y primos?.- dijo sorpresivamente la pelirroja.- Yo tengo varios primos y vos?

-Si, montones.- y asi continuaron de sus vidas, de algunas anecdotas divertidas y otras no tanto, de los que les gustaba, de lo que no, y otras cosas. Hasta que Ginny solto una pregunta que no la dejaba en paz.

-Draco.- puso cara "muy seria".- Bueno, dicen en la escuela… dicen no mas!... dicen que sos… bueno…. Un mortifago.- de repente Draco se puso muy sombrio y hasta daba miedo.- tambien que tenes la marca tenebrosa y todo, es verdad?

-No, aun no.- le contesto cortante y frio.- no soy mortifago pero lo sere seguramente. Es mi deber familiar, sino lo hago, me mataran.

-Eso esta mal! Son tus padres deberian ayudarte, no entregarte a una muerte segura. Parece que no te quisieran…

-Nunca digas eso!.- le grito fuera de si, el rubio- Mis padres me quieren, aunque no lo entiendas. Tengo mis razones para seguir en este camino. Vos deberias entenderme, mírate, desde siempre se sabia que serias parte de la Orden, que seras auror o algo por el estilo, del lado del bien.

-Y vos ke sabes?.- le grito sabiendo que tenia razón.- Antes me entusiasmaba ser parte de la Orden pero después lo pense bien. Voy a tener que luchar, tal vez tenga que matar a alguien… no es lo que yo quiero hacer de mi vida, tengo otros sueños.

-Que sueños?.-le pregunto un Draco mas calmado.

-Quiero… se que es tonto pero bue… quiero recorrer el mundo, quiero escribir historias. Tal vez no sea escritora por mi ambicion pero sino abogada magica.- se callo y se quedo pensando un rato.- Y vos? Que te gustaria ser sino estuviese la guerra?

-Bueno…no se lo digas a nadie o estas muerta.- estaba nervioso, solo se lo habia contado a Blaise y Nott.- Ya de por si me tengo que hacer cargo de las empresas de mi padre, pero… me gusta… soy bueno dibujando y se tocar la guitarra.

-En serio?.- que loco es el mundo.- Creo que es un sueño muy lindo.- y Draco le sonrio.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo que duro unos minutos pero para ellos eternos. Se habian contado cosas que no se dicen todos los dias, secretos que debian ser respetados. Paso un rato hasta que volvieron a hablar hasta que otra vez, uno metio la pata.

-Gin, a vos te gusta Potter todavía?.- fue la pregunta directa de Draco.

-No! Ya fue Harry, solo somos amigos.-dijo indiferente la chica.- Aunque últimamente esta muy raro, la verdad esta pesado.

"La esta coqueteando" penso Draco y al instante le subio a la cabeza y al corazón una ola de celos que tratando de disimular, la pregunta de Ginny lo tomo por sorpresa.

-Y vos estas enamorado?.- le pregunto con mirada picara pro si Draco hubiera observado bien, hubiera visto el nerviosismo detrás de esa mirada.

-Si, me gusta alguien.- dijo tranquilamente mientras miraba el cielo.

-Ehh? Draco Malfoy enamorado? Y quien es la afortunada?.- saco su sarcasmo.

-No es asunto tuyo solo te voy a decir que la conoces muy bien y que esta por llover.- y se levanto.

-No, decime quien es!.-resistió hasta que el empezó a alejarse.- Che, no me dejes, esperame.- y corrió a su encuentro.

Lo siguió en silencio mientras caian algunas gotas locas. De repente se acordo de la hora y miro su reloj "las 8" penso "los de Hogsmeade ya deben haber llegado, q' mal!"-Falta mucho?

-Cuando vinimos no te importo mucho eso.- contesto creido el rubio.

-Si, bueno, ahora es mas tarde y hace mas frio, "man".

-Esta bien, estamos por llegar, toma.- y le tendio su bufanda. Ginny lo miro y se la puso. Cuando levanto la cabeza el rubio la miro a los ojos y ella no pudo mas ke seguirle "¿Por qué me gusta tanto este pibe?" pensaba.

-Gracias.- le dijo Ginny y antes de irse le dio un dulce beso en el cachete.- Chau Draco!

-Adios Ginebra.- escucho que decia y pudo jurar que tenia la mano en el cachete hasta que entro en el castillo.

Mientras Ginny tardaba un rato admirando la suave tela y el rico olor de la bufanda de Draco. La guardo en su capa antes de entrar, no fuera a ser que reconocieran esa bufanda y la mandasen al frente en media Sala Comun.

-Gin donde estuviste!.- escucho el grito de Alex apenas la vieron entrar.

-Por ahí.- le respondio con calma.

-Por ahí, donde? No ves que hace una hora que llegamos y nadie sabia nada de vos, pendeja de mierda.- dijo Caro, bromeando.- Tu hermano te anduvo buscando.

-Estuve recorriendo el castillo, buscando algun libro nuevo en la biblioteca, ya saben, mis cosas.- no le gusto mucho mentirle a sus amigas pero todo era por una buena causa.- Che y que compraron en Hogsmeade?

Su amigas sin dudar mas, le contaron de todo. De los lugares nuevos, de amigos, de chismes, de chicos que Ginny no tenia idea, como siempre. Estaba ocupando su cabeza en rubio de ojos grises.

DEJAME UN REVIEW PLEASE.

"Noche de invierno, congela corazones pero revive el mio xke alla en el horizonte te vi conmigo."


	6. La fiesta

_**Holas! la verdad es que estoy inspirada por la cantidad de hermosos reviews que he "cosechado" con el quinto capitulo, me sorprendio y me re animo a seguir! La verdad es como que la inspiracion siempre esta dentro de mi (mmm... lo dudo...) pero es como mi ego, necesita que lo mimen con algunos reviews... jeje. **_

**_Agradezco de todo corazon a todos(Vivi-G Weasley, JaviiLestrange, Adhara-16, Franco, Rochy, Vane, CLAu-22, Replika, yo-182, Karu, Minakuna Tachimoto) quedejaron reviewantes,a si q' no se pongan celosos si en este le agradezco a los mas recientes, ok?_**

**_Comadreja: te quiero! tu fic es de lo mejor, grazzie por el review!_**

**_Osori de malfoy: descuida, malfoy es asi como decis y caballero tambien jeje (soy pesada pero tomo mucho eso en cuenta en los chicos...) gracias de todo corazoncillo._**

**_JenickaMalfoy: Muchas gracias! me alegro q' te guste y tenes razon, deberia recibir mas review jeje. En serio Gin se parece a Marizza? bueno, no me molesta pero no la veia tan asi, pero igual me gusta mucho! un besito..._**

**_Y un especial gracias y a mi "socio" artistico, Bochi, no se que haria sin vos... jaja, un beso y los dejo con el fic._**

****

****

_**Capitulo 6: La fiesta**_

Al fin habia llegado el ansiado dia! El clima no acompañaba mucho pero ya se veria. Mientras los alumnos trataban de disimular su emocion con el comienzo de la temporada de quidditch y las otras actividades aunque para ello faltaba una semana mas o menos.

Lo malo del comienzo de las temporadas de quidditch, arquería (cada casa 6 integrantes) y equitación (cada casa 5 integrantes) era que los capitanes de cada una de las casa se volvian locos. Alex y Caroline eran cazadoras y con Ron como jefe, era 10 veces mas duro pero por lo menos mas divertido. Aunque Ginny no se quedaba atrás, Michelle, la capitana del equipo de Gryffindor, los estaba matando.

Pero ese dia estaba todo mas que pesado y no por los entrenamientos. Los profesores estaban muy irritables e irritantes por lo que mas de uno habia sido castigado. Por suerte en el almuerzo estaba todo mucho mas tranquilo.

-No puedo esperar a que sean las 9!.- dijo Alex que ya habia hecho reiterados anuncios de que tenia muchas ganas de bailar.

-Calmate! Es solo una fiesta.- le reprocho Ginny, odiaba a sus amigas asi de tontas.- Ni que fuera para tanto.

-Ay, Ginchunchi, no seas amargada.- dijo Caro.- Ya vas a encontrar a algun pibe. (N/A: significa chico)

-Por que siempre el mismo verso?.- la pelirroja estaba enojada.- no hace falta tener un novio para ser feliz.

-Si, si cuando ames a alguien como yo amo a amado mio, hablamos.- sacando el tema de su amado mio a flote rompiéndole los kinotos a Ginny.

Desde la otra parte del Gran Salon, en la mesa de Slytherin, unos chicos tambien discutian de algo, aunque mucho mas serio.

-Y Draco?.- le pregunto Nott.- cuando nos vas a decir tu "super mision".

-Cual super mision?.- dijo haciendose el boludo.

-No te hagas…- se les unio Blaise.- sabemos que el Lord te dio una mision muy importante en el verano, hay rumores pero sabemos que es verdad, asi que larga.

-No molesten, no es nada, es una tonteria.- les dijo mintiéndoles.

-Dale, conta o después te la damos.- lo amenazo Nott mostrandole la varita sobresaliendo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Bueno, che, tranquilos!.- se decidio por decirlo nomas, total eran sus amigos.- Tengo que conseguirle al Lord la Weasley, para que? No pregunten no me lo dijeron. Pero yo opino que debe ser algún anzuelo para Potter o algo así.

-Si… tal vez.- pensó Blaise.- Si, sino para que querría a la Weasley.

-Que patético!.- exclamo Nott desilusionado pero con la mirada suspicaz.- Me parece que eso es puro chamuyo. La Weasley no vale nada para el Lord a menos… acá hay gato encerrado.

-Lo que sea se puede quedar ahí que no tengo ganas de saberlo ni hoy, ni esta noche.- termino la conversación Draco y como buenos machos empezaron con sus andanzas concretas y hipotéticas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al llegar la noche…

-Apresúrense de una buena vez!- les grito Ginny a sus amigas. Ella ya estaba lista, llevaba unos jeans a la cadera, un corset negro y unos zapatos plateados. Se habia delineado (como a veces hacia) y se puso brillo labial. Como rara vez llevaba puesto su brazalete egipcio, no lo sacaba mucho de su cajita de "joyeria" pero esa noche, sin explicacion alguna, habia comenzado a brillar mucho y decidio ponersela.

Unos 20 minutos mas tarde estaban todas listas, Alex un corderoy marron y musculosa celeste y Caroline pollera y remera rosada. A Luna la verian alla.

Llegaron al Gran Salon a las 9:30 y ya habia muchos bailando. La decoración no era tan ostentosa como las que hacian los profesores pero eso los hacia sentirse mas tranquilos. Habian muchas luces, varias tarimas y un dj horrible! Según Alex. No estaban las mesas pero eso no importo cuando se unieron a un grupo de pibes y empezaron a bailar.

Todo iba bien, la estaba pasandogenial hasta que paso lo de siempre. O la dejaban sola o tenia que seguirlas porque una queria encontrar a un chico o encontrarse con alguna amiga. Ella, seguia bailando indiferente, cuando se quedo sola con unas amigas. Mientras las otras por ahi…

-Por que siempre pasa lo mismo?.- se dijo Ginny, la musica demasiado alta como para que alguien la escuchase.- Me gustaria que alguno de estos malditos me sacara a bailar, soy un cuco que ni me registran?

Justo en ese momento algo le empezo a quemar en la muñeca: era el maldito brazalete.¿Por que la quemaba? que extraño. Con una mano en el brazo camino hasta la mesa de las bebidas (obvio la mesa de 2x2 y varias cervezas y nada mas, tampoco que tuvieran tanto presupuesto los chicos) agarro una cerveza de mantequilla y empezo a tomar. Primero una, despues otra y otra, hasta que perdio la cuenta... extrañamente algo la mantenia sobria. El insesante dolor en la muñeca.

Tomo un trago largo, cuando aparecio quien menos se esperaba.

-Epa! epa! despacio Gin, no queremos verte vomitar por los pasillos o peor, contando tus intimidades.- empezo el rubio altanero, su amigo.

-No te preocupes, nunca me emborracho- Draco la miro con esa cara de "no me mientas".-... bueno, no mucho.

-Cuando lo haces, entonces?-

-Cuando... bueno, te lo cuento porque sos mi amigo.- dijo una Ginny bajo efectos alcoholicos, al parecer al llegar Draco, el "aparato" dejo de funcionar, al igual que las neuronas de la pelirroja- me iba a las cocinas, me traia unas cervezas y tomaba con las chicas... para desahogarme por supuesto, todo por ese maldito... de Potter.

La sonrisa altanera se le borro inmediatamente de la cara al slytherin. "...por ese maldito de Potter." ella se habia hasta emborrachado! que lado "oscuro" ese de la pelirroja pero igual el la queria, o no? La miro fijamente y se le escapo algo, imperdonable, para ser el un Malfoy.

-La verdad... estas hermosa.- en seguida callo y la pelirroja no pudo mas que reir y mirarlo.

-Bueno... eso ya lo sabia pero es bueno que me lo recuerdes, gracias papi.- aclaro Ginny perdio completamente su compostura sobria.- pero sabes una cosa? aca parece... que ningun chico se da cuenta, si no estaria bailando no crees?

-Tenes razon...- era extraño, la pelirroja llamaba la atencion en todos lados, tal vez ahora como estaba borracha... y de repente se le prendio la lamparita. Era feo aprovecharse de la gente borracha pero ella estaba media sobria... y ademas el era su amigo, ademas no le iba a hacer nada malo! (N/A: mal pensados!) solo bailar.

-Estoy aburrida.- dijo Gin, a punto de llevarse otra botella a la boca, cuando Draco se la saca.

-Mejor dejas de tomar y bailamos un rato queres?.- le dijo haciendo pucherito.

-Bueno... como queres que me resista a tu carita!.- repito Ginny esta bastante borracha como para decir esas cosas.

-Que suerte la mia...- y Draco... bueno, no hay mucho que decir.

El rubio la tomo de la mano, siempre tratando de pasar desapercibido, cosa que si el rubio saliera mas seguido se hubiera dado cuenta que es imposible que te reconozcan entre semejante "neblina" y oscuridad... porque en la oscuridad todos nos vemos distintos y actuamos distinto.

En especial distincion actuaba la pequeña pelirroja Weasley, en una parte porque estaba loca y en otra porque el alcohol hace de las suyas. Draco la estaba pasando bien pero algo le iba mal, y no podia descifrar que era. Bailaba muy juntito con la chica mas linda (en todos los aspectos) que habia conocido y aun asi algo... algo iba mal. ¿Que seria¿Que seria? No! no podia ser, o si? acaso el, Draco Malfoy, estaba sintiendo remordimiento por aprovecharse (aunque fuese un poquito) de Ginny borracha? Entonces salto como siempre y menos inoportuna, su conciencia a jugarle una mala pasada.

"Te gustaaaaaa... no lo niegues ahora." Concienscia de Draco.

"No, es pura mentira, solo es una pobretona sin valor alguno, un plan de Voldemort, nada mas." Draco.

"Vamos, esa no te la crees ni vos, por lo menos admiti que algo sentis por ella." C.

"Bueno, si, siento algo." declaro el rubio, emocionando a su ingenua conciencia. "siento ganas de estrangularla! justo se viene a emborrachar en la fiesta Slytherin del año, donde si alguno de mis compañeros me llegase a ver..."

"...le comentaria al Lord lo bien que te va con tu mision" lo remato "en realidad, es para bien,a si apuras el tramite y asi te alejas de esta escoria."

"Bueno, bueno bajemos el tono, que tampoco es tan mala..." se delato solo el Dragon.

"Aja! yo sabia y vos sabes muy bien que algo te gusta, admitilo..." C.

"No, no me gusta." D.

"Chaval, te estas enamorando." C.

"Por favor, seria una locura, verdad?" empezo a dudar el rubio "una Weasley y un Malfoy, no pega ni de casualidad."

"Aja... y yo creo que despues de casualidad vas a terminar cantando en la bañadera HO CAPITO CHE TI AMO!" C.

"Dejemos esto para otro momento, parece que se me viene abajo Ginny..." finalizo Draco su "conversacion" con su conciencia.

En efecto, Gin se agarraba la cabeza y trataba de decirle (con semejante ruido de musica no se escuchaba nada) que mejor salieran afuera. Ademas Draco pudo observar que desde lejos los observaban, nada mas y nada menos que la sangre sucia Granger! esa podia ser todo lo inteligente que quisiera pero cuando habia chusmeria no se controlaba. Mejor salia de ahi antes de que se armara un despelote... despues de todo, iba a pasar un gran momento a solas con la pelirroja, momento para pensar en que si ella caia asi ante el, podia llevarla a cualquier lugar para entregarla al Lord...

¡Que tonto era! al creer que con simples conjeturas de su cabeza iba a cambiar los sentimientos de su renovado corazon, ocultado por esa mascara de todos los dias.

Con difilcultad salieron del Gran Salon, bastante concurrido a decir verdad. Se dirigieron, va, Draco dirigio a Ginny a una parte muy bonita frente al lago. Se sentaron en uno deesos lindos banquitos de plaza ubicados contra una de las paredes delcastillo.Hablaron un rato de banalidades, ya que Ginny al parecer se habia vuelto sobria un poco mas, hasta que esta misma, dijo algo que si hubiera estado sobria, jamas en su sano orgullo Weasley, hubiera dicho.

-Me encanta esa estrella.- le señalo al rubio una que brillaba mucho, ya casi parecia lucero y tenia una extraña azul y rosa a su alrededor, como protegiendola. "_Protegiendola"_ penso Draco y no pudo mas que sonreirle a esa Ginny, tan extrañamente nena en esa sombra que dejaba ver la luna por entre las nubes, y sin pensarlo, la abrazo, temia que se enfermara su linda estrellita. "Por dios, que cursilerias pienso" se reprocho pero aun asi mantuvo los brazos alrededor de ella.

Lo miro con esa cara de nenita perdida, sola. Sola. La soledad era algo que los unia fuertemente y en ese momento, el rubio se olvido de todo con respecto a su idiota plan de entregarla¡que carajo! la queria, la queria demasiado para su bien...

-Draco...-lo llamo con una vocesita timida que le hizo pensarque habia vuelto a estar sobria.- Piensa en mi cuando la veas, si?

-Y tu en mi.- le respondio en automatico, ahora el parecia el borracho, pero ¿que era en realidad estar borracho? cuando uno se emborracha dice sin vueltas y sin verguenza las cosas que DEBE decir pero casi siempre tapa la razon y mucho mas, tapa la verguenza, defecto humano odiado por el pero que a la vez le fascinaba, en otros por supuesto. Decidio esa noche que se emborracharia mas seguido.

Sin proponerselo, se fueron hacercando cada vez mas, hasta casi sentir sus respiraciones, el aliento de ella sabor a menta y el de él extrañamente neutro. Se acerco tanto a ella, que le podia contar sus pequeñas y poquitas pecas rodeando su nariz, su piel ya no tan tostada y de un color crema muy atractivo, atractivo siempre para él. La pelirroja solo tenia ojos para sus ojos. Ojos grises, que extrañamente divinos! le eran fascinates y misteriosos desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, y ahoar estaba tan cerca de ellos...

Rozando estaban casi sus labios cuando de repente...

PLOP

La pelirroja cayo dormida sobre su regazo y un gesto de decepcion no pudo ocultar de su cara. Tan cerca, tan cerca habia estado de por fin probar sus labios pero bueno... ya seria en otra ocasion. Y solo esa frase lo desconcerto ¿como que seria en otra ocasion? no señor, eso no se repitiria para nada del mundo, habia sido puro impulso, atraccion, borrachera, cariño, como quieran llamarlo pero hasta ahi nomas. No iba a dejarse ganar por ese extraño ser que muchos llaman "conciencia" y menos por su aliado el "corazon". El era enemigo de esas cursilerias y lo vencerian sin dar batalla. Aunque como todo Malfoy engreido, creia imposible su derrota.

Dio un largo suspiro y trato de despertar a Ginny.

-Weasley, vamos despertate.- trato con obvio fallida delicadeza, asi que opto por ser un "poquitin" mas brusco.- VAMOS COMADREJA LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-EH!.- grito la pelirroja aun un dormitando.- no, mami, no quiero ir a la escuela.

Draco no pudo mas que poner una de esas caritas de los japoneses cuando se exasperan. Trato de que se levantara y por unos momentos lo logro y siguieron caminando hasta estar solo a unas escaleras de la Sala Comun Gryffindor cuando...

-Corran, corran, corran! hay un profesor en el tercer piso, se dirige hacia aca, vayan a sus Salas Comunes, lo mas rapido que les alcanzen las patas!- grito un imbecil dos pisos mas abajo de donde estaba el, justo en el cuarto. Tendria mucha suerte (cosa que no creia) si conseguia llegar hasta donde la Gryffindor sin ser visto pero prefirio no arriesgarse. Y de milagro se escondio detras de una armadura, junto con Ginny, justo a tiempo. El triosin brillo, como le decia el, pasaba justoun minuto despues.

Parecian preocupados como si buscaran a alguien, seguramente ala pelirroja que tenia encima suyo en esepreciso instante, y que le estaba cortando la circulacion de las piernas, pero sino, no entraban. Se quedaron ahi com inutiles que eran, esperandola, quisoreirse sardonicamentepero se contuvo. Mientras la multitud de pasos y sus ruidos iban rapidamente desapareciendo. El trio esperohasta que llegaron ,lasque creyo yacerto, amigas de Ginny.

-No esta en ningun lado, tal vez se fue antes, con Luna o a la Sala Comun.-dijo unaflaca, demasiado en su opinion, palida.

-Entremos a ver si esta.- dijo unabajita con el pelo quemado, Hargrone sin duda, y se sorprendio de oirla decir algo inteligente.

Entonces cuando todos los estupidos Gryffindors entraron,Draco vio su oportunidad.La levanto del suelo y la puso contra la pared. Saco su varita del bolsillo y estaba a punto de pronunciarunhechizo para despertar a la gente, cuando la vio asi, tan angelicalmente dormida. La contemplo solo unmomento para despues volver a la realidad y de "Svegliati", despertarla.

-Draco¿que... que hacemos aca?- lepregunto confundida.- No me habras hecho nada malo porque te mato, huron platinado.

-Tranquila, entra antes de que llegue alguien, despues te mando una lechuza y te explico todo,ahora andate.- y la vio darle la contraseña a laSeñora Gorda y adientrarse en el mundo de ella.Un mundoque si se contaba la historia de esa noche, podrian haber mas de unas cuantaspeleas.

Extraño esa desconfianza mordaz de su pelirrojamientras duro su borrachera pero no se arrepentia. No se arrepentia ni de lo que habia hecho, ni de lo que ahora estaba seguro sentia. Tal vez, su conciencia tenia razon, tal vez sentia algo por la comadreja.

****

****

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Acordate del review! no te hagas el tonto..._**

**_Bueno se que nunca deje un diccionario para algunos terminos que use, asi que lo hago ahora:_**

**_Gil, boludo: tonto o como un derivado._**

**_Boludeces: tonterias._**

**_Zarpado: algo que tiene mucho o poco o esta relacionada con el sexo y sus temas._**

**_y... no me acuerdo mas, los dejo con una frase mia y si no saben alguna otra palabra, por favor, diganlo._**

**_"Empuja todo eso que lastima y hace mal pero guardate aquello que te hace especial."_**

**_Luly Malfoy._**

**_P.D: no seas wacho, deja un reviewcito... :)_**


	7. Pedazos de una disculpa

_**"Amarte a ti"**_

**_De Luz Malfoy_**

**__**

_**Capitulo 7: Pedazos de una disculpa**_

Ya hacian varios dias de la fiesta y esta aun tenia sus repercusiones. Como que Caroline se habia mandado otra de las suyas con amado suyo, Alex y Harry se habian peleado y Luna aun seguia en el hielo con Neville. Aunque Ginny solo pensaba en que algo pasara entre ella y el rubio de ojos grises que no salia de sus pensamientos.

-Por favor Ginny despertate.- se dijo pegandose en la cabeza.

-Gin, que te pasa?.- le pregunto Caroline frunciendo el ceño.

-No, nada.- respondio Gin moviendo las manos, como tratando de espantar al rubio de su cabeza, como si fuera asi de sencillo.- De que hablaban?

-De por que Alex y Harry se peliaron.

-Por que es un pesado! Le dije que no quiero nada serio y el sigue pensando que es mi dueño.- dijo Alex mirando hacia el trio dorado.

-Aja.- dijo indiferente la pelirroja. La verdad, no era por ser mala, pero no creia que fuesen a durar mucho mas, conociendolos a los dos, tan distintos. Pero eso no le importaba casi nada a la pelirroja, ella preferia seguir luchando con la linda mosquita de pensamiento que era Draco en su cabeza.

Decidio no pensar en ello y se volvio para hablar con su amigo, Jack Rudelphor, iba a Huffelpuff. Trato de interesarse en lo que le contaba pero no podia. Odiaba no poder pensar en algo que no fuera el, era muy diferente a los otros novios que habia tenido. Con los otros solo ocupaba una parte de su corazon y de su mente, mientras que con este huron era muy dificil concentrarse.

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de caerse dormida sobre su plato de tostadas con dulce, escucho un ruido agudo, como el chillido de una lechuza. La ave trataba de parecer majestuosa y sobrevolabalapoblacion, obivamente, para llamar la atencion.Era una lechuza muy rara, era color gris con dos singulares manchas sobre los ojos, como cejas bien dibujadas. Dejo de "hacerse el payaso" como denomino Ginny, cuando empezo a caer en picada. Parecia que se iba a estrellar contra la mesa cuando en el ultimo segundo se estabiliza y deja caer sorpresivamente una carta delante de la pelirroja. Una carta y una rosa.

Ginny se asombro mucho cuando la lechuza hizo eso y mas todavía cuando le dejo la carta al frente de ella. Agarro la carta y se dio cuenta de que traia una rosa, su favorita. Miro a sus amigas y estas estaban igual de asombradas. Jamas habia recibido una carta de ese tipo (se entiende que es de amor) pero bueno, no lo admitia siempre lo habia soñado. Observo con cuidado la carta, ocultando actuar demasiado emocionada. No habia nada escrito por fuera asi que abrio el sobre.

"**_Ginebra,_**

**_Tengo que verte en la lechuzeria en 10 minutos, no te atraces. Sabes que no me gusta esperar pero tal vez haga una excepcion con vos. Tengo que decirte algo importante. Mas te vale que vengas._**

**_Draco. "_**

Era la primera carta que le escribia un chico y aunque no era lo que ella hubiera esperado, le gusto mucho igual. Draco queria verla y tambiendecirlealgo importante¡a ella! Que contenta que estaba,pero no debian notarlo. Seria muy obvio, asi que la dejo sobre la mesa como si no fuese nada, siginificando tanto, se coloco la rosa por la oreja y ordeno sus cosas antes de irse pero cuando iba a agarrar la carta de vuelta...

-Y mi carta?- les pregunto a sus amigas que sorprendentemente se habian contenido de saltarle encima para sacarle la carta, al parecer alguien ya lo habia hecho primero. La persona menos indicada tenia en sus manos el pasaje a la destruccion de Ginny, en todos los sentidos.

-Ron, pasame la carta, dale?.- se hizo la inocente.

-Espera, espera Gin,- la voz demasiado tranquila para su bien.-aca hay muchos que les gustaria enterarse que dice aca dentro- le dijo su hermano con una cara de maldito en la cara. "Perfecto, la lee al frente de todo el Gran Salon y muero socialmente, la lee el solo y muero LITERALMENTE, si, simplemente de lo mejor" no pudo evitar pensar sarcasticamente.

-Dale Ron, no la molestes, devolvele su carta, que estamos llegando tarde a Pociones- salio su fiel amiga Hermione.- ademas seguramente debe ser alguna tonteria.- "¡Gracias Herms! idola, te la debo", le dijo con la mirada Gin. Despues se encargaria de castrar al mal amigo de Harry por hacerse el rata e irse con Alex, otra que sufriria las consecuencias.

-Ron, no seas infantil y dale la carta.- salieron a defenderla Caroline y Luna, la pelirroja lo agradecio pero ya estaba, ella podia defenderse sola. Pero entonces ¿por que no decia nada? "ah!" se acordo "es porque me esta por dar un ataque siRon leiaesa maldita carta! ya le reprocharia a Draco por tan mala idea".

Mientras en el mundo real, no en el de la cabeza de la pelirroja, se desarrollaba una de esas aburridas escenas en que un personaje se cree Superman y se aprovecha del debil o, en este caso, "del que trato de hacerse el indiferente." Gin miraba a Hermione, Hermione a Ron, Ron a Ginny, Ginny se aburrio y la miro limarse las uñas a Caroline, que a su vez miraba a Dean Thomas, que miraba a Neville(porque estaba charlando con el) y este miraba a Luna, que miraba a una Ginny hartada de ese jodido juego de miradas!

Asi que la pelirroja ya le importaba bien poco todo, sino conseguia esa carta que la dieran por desaparecida. Se paro sobre la mesa, llamando instantaneamente la atencion de todos en el Gran Salon, y cuando digo a todos, quiero decir TODOS (los babosos que esperaban que se le levantase la pollera, los profesores que ya se imaginaban lo que pasaria, las chismosas que aunque no habia pasado nada aun siempre se podian inventar algo, y etc. y etc.).

Gin se abalanzo sobre su hermano con habilidad pero por algo era el mayor y mas rapido, asi que la esquivo. Pero al instante que eso paso,a la carta extrañamente ¡le nacieron alas! y en dos segundos parecia mas rapida que Pig, y eso era para preocuparse. Entonces Ginny supo que pasase lo que pasase (que seria seguramente estar castigada por tiempo indefinido) debia conseguir esa maldita carta. Pero no empezo ni termino facilmente aquello.

La pelirroja empezo a correr por la mesa de los leones seguida por Ron, que al parecer se divertia de lo lindo "el muy perro, ya me voy a vengar" (N/A: hay varios pensamientos asi de Ginny,a si que no se extrañen cuando pase)tratando de alcanzarla (aclaro Ginny es la mas rapida de los Weasley por ser la mas pequeña de cuerpo). Y estubo a punto de alcanzar la carta, pero no se dio cuenta de que habia llegado al final de la mesa. No salto a atraparla, trato de sostenerse en la punta de la mesa, si caia, lo haria sobre el pobre Frederic O' Connor, que estaba dormido. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo pero no contaba con la pesadilla fraternal de Ron, que como idiota seguia corriendo. Ginny solo pudo soltar un bufido. Acto seguido, los tres estaban tirados en el piso y el plato de Frederic cayendo sobre la remera de Zacharias Smith. Lo que paso despues solo Dios lo supo.

-GUERRA DE COMIDA!.- fue lo que pudo escuchar la pelirroja por ultima vez. Despues de eso le cayeron toda clase de porquerias en los oidos que ni ahi escuchaba. Por suerte, la visibilidad que le quedo le ayudo a buscar a la maldita, jodida, changa, etc. etc. de la carta.

Se acercaba cada vez mas a su objetivo, se acercaba, se acercaba, diez centimetros de distancia, los pies estaban increiblemente pesados. "¿Que nos dan de comer, plomo?Aviso, aviso, a Dennis Creevey se le metio una semejante dosis de miel en la nariz, aconsejamos mantenerse alejado del sujeto, podria estornudar y mandarte el semejante moco que le colgo de la nariz todo el almuerzo!" y cosas por el estilo pensaba la pelirroja, ya cansada. Entonces se acordo de porque no le gustaba ser buscadora.

Entonces, un chico mucho mas idiota que Crabbe y Goyle juntos le parecio divertido alentar la cazeria por la "cartita de amor deGinny" y fue muy gracioso, porque parecia que todos se divertian buscando y tratando de agarrar a la molestia volaroda esa. En ese punto la pelirroja, re podrida de tanta pelicula, se encontraba sentada junto amiga, la ensalada de frutas portatil del cabello de Hermione Granger. Ya fuera detodo sano juicio, empezo a reirse pero con esa risa malvada made by Malfoy.

-Y vos de que te reis?- le "pregunto molesta la ensalada... ups! la castaña enfadada."- No sera por mi pelo, verdad?

-No, Herms para nada, me rio de esto.- y sin pensarlodos veces, saco su varita del bolsillo y apunto con tanta frialdad en su mirada que si la hubiese mostrado antes cuando Ron le saco la carta, nada de esto hubiese pasado. "Pero despues de todo,estuvo bastante chistoso todo esto, hasta apuesto que haran historias de esta guerra de comida, si, con mi nombre y todo! "La guerra de comida mas grossa de todos los tiempos hecha por la mejor chica de todo Hogwarts, Ginny Weasley!" y en esa punto de distaccion, la pelirroja ya se imaginaba en Hollywood, caminando por la alfombra roja, saliendo del estreno de su pelicula, ganando un Oscar, etc, etc.

Buneo, la cosa era que Ginny no tenia mucha punteria y menos la podria tener entre alumnos corriendo y tirandose comida por todos lados y profesores "arreglando el kaos" pero se sintio tan confiada que poco le importo. Grito "Fuogo" y una llamarada naranja salio de la punta de su varita y "magicamente" le dio a su maldita carta, que tuvo la suerte de prenderse fuego cerca de la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall, haciendola gritar histericamente, haciendo reir histericamente a la pelirroja.

A ese punto Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y se hizo respetar como director y mago tanpoderoso que era. Se paro de su silla con una firmeza impropia a su edad, y ya a nadie se le ocurrido tirar una porqueria mas.

Los culpables eran tan obvios como su castigo.

-¡Ronald y Ginebra Weasley! los llamo la profesora McGonall para dictar la sentencia.- Lo que han hecho es una completa falta de respeto y todo por una estupida pelea entre hermanos. No se cuales son sus diferencias pero quiero que lo solucionen mientras limpian todo el Gran Salon...- los dos abrieron los ojos como plato "Horror!".-... a lo muggle.

-Pero profesora...- salto inutilmente el pelirrojo.

-Nada de peros, señor Weasley, me vere forzada a bajar otros 60 puntos a Gryffindor y eso no nos agradaria, verdad?.- Ron asintio silencioso.- Bueno, Filch los vigilara cada media hora, aca estan las herramientas de limpieza.- las hizo aparecer en gran cantidad y aun asi parecia poco a los ojos de Ginny, "Eso no nos alcanza ni para limpiar lo que tengo en la ropa¿¿¿Que carajo es esto? Mostaza? no! no iba a salir nunca mas" pensaba la distraida pelirroja- No quiero un solo pedazo de papa pegado a las velas, entendieron?

-Si.- fue la respuesta monotoma que obtuvo.

-Adios.- y se fue dejandolos solos en medio del peor desastre culinario que habian observado en sus vidas

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Ya esta, no va a venir.- dijo Draco rindiéndose. Llevaba 30 minutos esperandola. Tenia que decirselo. Tenia que terminarlo antes de que empeorara. No creia poder seguir esa mision cuando el mismo se estaba encariñando con la Weasley. Era la chica mas increíble que habia conocido pero el se estaba muriendo por ella.

-Lo hago por mi padre.- se decia a diario pero los oscuros capitulos de su vida lo empeoraban todo mas.- Salvar a mi familia o dejarla vivir.

Era la decisión mas difícil que habia hecho en su vida.

Salio de la lechuzeria un tiempo despues de haber visto a Caspian, su lechuza. Iba por los pasillos extrañamente despoblados de Hogwarts y no pudo evitar pensar que habria pasado. "¿Habran atacado el castillo?" penso sin importancia pero al rato se dio en cuenta de lo que decia "Por Dios! atacaron el castillo y yo como estupido, esperandola! y si le paso algo¡¿Que paso!" . A ese punto de tan errada teoria, el rubio corria hacia su Sala Comun, esperando encontrar a alguien que le diera respuestas.

La escena que vio el rubio lo dejo completamente anonadado. La gran mayoria de los alumnos de Slytherin estaban ahi, pero con sus ropas normales, no con uniforme. Su cabeza no podia formular ninguna idea sensata de que habia pasado y eso era MUY mala señal. Despues de buscar un rato, encontro a Blaise, Nott y Pansy hablando animadamente cerca de las escaleras. Se dirigio a ellos con cara de, digamos de como de loco.

-Alguien me puede explicar que mierda paso!.- pregunto un "poquito" enojado, ene special porque nadie tuvo la descencia de ir a buscarlo y decirle lo ocurrido.

-Tranquilo, Draki.- le dijo Pansy, su reciente amiga, por decirlo asi, aunque por supuesto algunas cosas no cambian nunca.- No paso nada grave, yo quise ir a avisarte pero ninguno de los tres sabia donde estabas, donde estuviste por cierto?- y seguia sin cambiar lo metida que era.

-Bueno, me van a decir que pasa?.- pregunto un Draco ya mas calmado, sentado en una apoya brazos del sillon de Blaise, muy elegantemente, por cierto.

-Ahh eso, bueno, fue muy divertido, mira yo te cuento.- empezo Blaise, tentado de la risa y los otros dos parecian estar en la misma.- Hoy la Weasley recibio una supuesta carta de amor, con rosa y todo...- iba a seguir cuando lo interrumpieron.

-Me estas jodiendo?- pregunto el rubio platinado, para guardar apariencias, aunque lo que epnsaba quien no podria mandarle una carta de aor, si era tan linda...

-Mevas a dejar seguir?-pregunto el moreno, no obteniendo respuesta.- Bueno, como decia -orgullo Slytherin.- el idiota del Weasley le parecio muy buena idea sacarle la carta a la comadreja chica y ya sabes como se pone cuando se enoja...

"_Y si... con el caracter que tiene esa comadreja... aunque sigue siendo linda..."_

-... pero fue raro porque no se enojo. Se hicieron los fantasmas con un juego de miradas y despues, ahi si parecio que se enojo deverdad la Weasley, se paro encima de la mesa y trato de sacarle la carta...- otra vez fue interrrumpido Blaise, pero esta vez por la morocha.

-Tardas mucho Blaise, dejame que la cuente yo o sino Draco se nos duerme aca nomas.- siguio Pansy, encantada con tener la atencion deDraco.- bueno,a la carta le salio alas de repentey los la fueron a buscar,pero corriendo por toda la mesa de los leones, obviamente se nota que no tienen muchocerebro, bueno, ninguno la agarra y caen al piso, alguien grita "guerra de comida" y todos empezaron a tirarse cosas asi.La... laWeasley se canso cuandotodo... todoel GranSalon se dispuso a agarrar la carta... cartavoladora y agarro y... yquemo la carta sobre... sobrela cabeza de McGonagall!

En ese momento, el moreno y la morocha se cayeron al piso de la risa, al recordar lo que habia pasado. Nott no pudo mas que reir a carcajadas detras de su libro. El rubio platinado no se contuvo y estallo a las carcajadas. No podia estar tan loca la Weasley aunque evidentemente lo estaba! Decidio que no se puede tener todo en la vida, y ese dia no veria a su comadreja pelirroja.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras tanto en el Gran Salon...

-Ginny, no seas amargada, solo estaba jugando, dale, deci algo.- le pidio Ron a lapelirroja,como cada vez que se mandaba una de las suyas en casa, pero esta vez se habia pasado.

"Ja! que espere sentado porque estoy enojada aun" penso Ginny sin mirar a su hermano. Los dos eran casi amigos pero siempre hermanos y extrañamente se llevaban bien. Seria por la poca diferencia de edad, no se sabia. Antes se llevaban peor que perros y gatos, en los priemros año de Ginny pero a partir dle año anterior, para sorpresa y alegria de sus padres, empezaron a tratarse bien. Aunque siempre con sus altibajos y sus bromitas de mal gusto que solo entre ellos se podian hacer.

La pelirroja a veces se buscaba los enojos del pelirrojo y a veces Ron sencillamente se mandaba sus metidas de patas (Ginny creia que no era lo suficientemente listo como para planear algun acto de autentica venganza). Pero esta vez habia cruzado el limite. Esta vez la pelirroja se habia enojada en serio con el orgulloso de su hermano. ¡Su primera carta! su primera carta de parte de un chicoeran ahora las cenizas que juntaba con una escoba. No le molestaba estar barriendo desde hacia ya una hora, tampoco le molestaba estar toda mugrienta con comida colgandole del pelo y al ropa y con un olor a chivo, inaguantable. Lo que la saco de verdad fue la persistencia de su hermano por molestarla.

Seguia barriendo en su silencio absoluto cuando volviendo a la realidad escucho a su hermano decir algo relevantemente peligroso.

-Te la mando un Slytherin, a la carta, verdad?- le pregunto serio.

El podia aceptar que saliera hasta con Zacharias Smith, o cualquier chico de grados mayores pero no, nunca aceptaria verla salir con un Slytherin, ni de casualidad. Estaba segura de que jamas la perdonaria. Y eso le dolia mucho, porque ella...

"_...porque yo quiero demasiado a un rubio de ojos grises." confeso a su ser._

-Si y me la mando el mismisimo Draco Malfoy.- respondio sarcastica ella, soltando una carcajada pero su hermano seguia serio y lo miro ceñuda.- En serio crees que me la mando un Slytherin?

-Si, decime quien es, hacelo facil.- le "exigio" su hermano, como si ella fuera a confesarlo.

-AY!por favor, Ron, nunca en mi vida saldria con un Slytherin despreocupate.- pero el aun la miraba serio y ella, penso divertida, en mentirle, quiza asi seria mas entretenido lo que les quedaba por limpiar.- Bueno, bueno... si, tenes razon. Me mando la carta un Slytherin de quinto.

-Y vos... vos le ibas a responder?.- lepregunto incredulode que su hermanle dijera la "verdad" asi como asi.

-Estas loco?- levanto una ceja, tancaracteristica de ella.- Primero, es un Slytherin, segundo es menor queyo.

-Entonces por que no rompiste la carta a penas la leiste?- seguia inrigado el pelirrojo, mientras tirabalimpiaba su ultima mesa.

-Porque traia un hermoso poema y la rosa fue un lindisimo detalle, en si la carta me gusto, lastima suprocedencia...-suspiro con decepcion.-pero bue... tu podrias hacerle algo parecido a Hermione.

-A Hermione? Por que tendria que darle algo asi aHerms?.- su hermano estaba coloradocomo su pelo.

-Porque a las chicas, y como ya te diste cuenta Hermiones es una chica muy linda, nos gustan esas cosas. Por lo menos a nosotras dos nos gustanque sean romanticos de vez en cuando...

-Ginny,estas muy errada, Hermione no me gusta para nada.- su tono denotaba lo contrario.

-Esta bien, como quieras pero cuando te gustaalguna chica acordate de lo que te digo...- lo dejo picando como ella sabia y despues de un tiempo sin decir nada, empezaron a charlar animadamente y a hacerse los cantantes.

Filch vinoen el momento justoen que terminaron y los mando a su Sala Comun. Ellos asintieron en seguida, agradecidos de por fin terminar, eran como las 3 de la tarde y ya todos andaban paseando y charlando por el castillo. Algunos los felicitaron por su "gran actuacion" y otros se rieron de ellos, la verdad estaban muy mugrientos!. Aunque al llegar ala SalaComun Gryffindor, los felicitaron y los acogieron como heroes.Inmediatamente despues de que se bajaronde cambiarse, mandaron a uno de los primero a dejar su ropa a la lavanderia por un autografo de Harry, yahi si todos los que estaban alli, se pusieron a contar anecdotas divertidas.

Entonces, entre risa y comentario,Ginny vio Alex y en tono autoritario lallamo.¿Dondehabia estado su amiga mientras ella desataba la mejorguerrade comidas de todas? aunque la pelirroja que podia deducirlo por si sola.

-Che, Alex, mi amiga, donde estuviste en el almuerzo?.- le pregunto con esa voz tan calmada que indicaba "preparate paralo que se viene ahora".

-Ejem... bueno... estuve por ahi.- "que extraño era ver a la palida tan nerviosa".

-Vamos, no mientas que eso no te lo crees ni vos.- le dijo sensatamente Luna,ala que habian dejado entrar solo porque era de las mejores amigas de la pelirroja, ahora mas famosa de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, estuve conHarry y... bueno, estuvimos hablando...- la rubia y la pelirroja expectante, ya que Caroline se encontraba charlando con sus "otras" amigas.- y me pidio salir.- dijo en un murmullocasi inaudible.

Ginny no pudo mas que saltar a abrazar a su amiga yLuna daba saltitos de alegria. Era raro encontrarse con esa Alex que no decia "no e gusta tener novio, es mucho compromiso, paso" ya hora viendola muy alegre por el acontecimiento.

-Y obvio le dije que si.- lessiguio contando, ya mas segura como era. Sus ojitos brillabany al mirar al morocho, no pudomas que mandarle un beso, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y sus amigas la siguieron molestando. "Tal vez, ahora, ya no tenga que tener tanto miedo de abrirme a mis amigas" penso Alex sonriente aun. Estar con sus amigas era importante para ella, pero hasta el año anterior parecia que solo era una cosa mas,un hobby, no tan amigas como ahora. Ahora tenian una... amistad especial.

-Ah, por ciertoGin, yo le puse las alas a la carta,fue lo mas divertido!- se rio de la cara de lapelirroja.Y no pudo recibir menos que un almohadonazo de ella pero estaba bien, al decir verdad, la habia salvado. No sabia porque habia presentido que su amiga les ocultaba algo al no hablarles de la cartay lo que contenia.

_"¿Que oculta Ginny?" fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de seguir charlando con las chicas._

**XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bueno, _actualice mas rapido de lo que pensaba pero fue porque nadie, bueno, casi nadie dejo un review! Cosa qque me puso super triste sino fuera por mis amigos y la UNICA, repito UNICA personita de Gran Corazon y demas que me dejo un reviewcito... Este cap. va para ella y para mi amigo Franco y mi amiga Karu... La verdad yo pense que el cap. estuv genal y con eso me pongo un poco mejor..._**

**_JenickaMalfoy: Grazzie! Grazzie mille! sono la migliore! jeje (sos la mejor) Todavia me sigues intrigando y yo te sigo preguntando, en serio se parece a Marizza? perdon por ser tanpesada pero es que hace mucho que fue esa novela y coo que me olvide un pokito :p bueno, pero no es ta asi como ella, mi Gin, tiene como una personalidad cambiante, xke viste en algunos fics la ponen de muy deprimida, otros de muy zorra, otros de muy loka y bueno asi, yo kise ke tuviera una personalidad "coctel" con algunos rasgos caracteristicos, un poco mas realista a decir verdad. Asi que cuando me safe de la realidad de las personalidades me decis, please, ok? bueno, respondiendo tu pregunta kinoto es una fruta verde, redonda y muy rica! y bueno, la puse en esa expresion xke hay una muy usada aca en arg. q' es la de "no me hinches las pelotas" o "me rompes los huevos" como decir me molestas mucho+ o - y bueno, en vez d eponer huevos o pelotas puse kinotos jeje. Un beso, segui con tus reviews que lo amo, un beso..._**

****

**_ACLARIONES IMPORTANTES!_**

**_1- Estoy pensando en cambiar la expresion argentina por la que normalmente se usa en los fics (ej: vos por eres) asi que diganme que opinan y la mayoria gana. EL VOTO ESTA EN SUS MANOS jeje._**

**_2-Desde ahora voy a cambiar mi nick por "LUZ MALFOY" asi que no se preocupen si ven la historia con este fic que sigo siendo yo, jeje_**

**_y 3 y mas importante DEJAME UN REVIEW!_**

_Ahora **una frase mia...**_

**_"Un hombre se me acerco un dia y me invito a dormir junto a él. Acepte sin dudar, suponiendo que tu hacias lo mismo en otro lygar. Sublimemi equivocacion, juro que fue sin querer. Pero no voy a mentirte, no tengo necesidad. No te amo,vete ya!. No seas ciego, ve de una vez, que nuestro amor hace rato se fue"._**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	8. Desconocida

_**Capitulo 8: Desconocida**_

Era un jueves gris, llovía. El otoño se iba y dejaba ver el frio del invierno que se acercaba. Era un dia, sin dudas, triste y oscuro y para muchos un dia aburrido. Excepto para Ginny Weasley.

Esta pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos mas desolados de Hogwarts. Caminaba sola. Habia dejado a sus amigas en la Sala Comun hacia rato y parecia oscurecer, aunque no parecio importarle en lo mas minimo. Queria mucho a sus amigas pero… aunque dijeran que la conocian, no era asi. Ginny podia fingir muy bien que estaba feliz, hasta llegaba a sentir aquella felicidad inventada pero siempre habia algo que la obligaba a sentirse mal.

La parte que no conocian de Ginny era aquella. No conocian sus llantos, su cara, su mirada, su aspecto cuando estaba asi. Sabian que era un poco timida pero el silencio y la tristeza que emanaba no eran timidez. Estaba deprimida y lo sabia.

La pelirroja sabia desde hacia tiempo que lo estaba pero cada vez que intentaba aferrarse a algo que la salvara, esta se iba. Era como estar a punto de ahogarse, rodeada de barcos, pidiendo ayuda y sin recibirla. Lo peor era que un dia se cansaria de luchar.

Suspiro largamente.

Se detuvo y se sento sobre un pequeño muro de uno de los puentes del castillo, mientras la lluvia la mojaba, un poco. Penso en como habia empezado todo aquello.

Las lagunas de ciertas cosas la mataban. Del pasado y del presente. Sus padres la querian mucho pero eran eso, sus papas. Sus hermanos tambien la querian pero ellos tenian su vida y no iban a desperdiciarla por darle vuelta a la piedra rara de su hermana mas chica. Ella lo que mas queria era que alguien se interesara por su existir mas que otros. Queria respuestas a preguntas que solo su cerebro y corazon podian formar, nadie las podia responder en su familia.

Sus amigas menos. Eran esas personas que siempre falta conocer para la vida y las queria mucho pero era parecido a lo que le pasaba con su familia. ¿Quién iba a mirar mas alla de sus ojos? Nadie lo hacia, era un reto encontrar alguien asi y tal vez por eso seguia viva, por su orgullo.

-Por suerte soy asi como soy.- dijo Ginny mirando el cielo gris. Tenia razon su forma de ser era un escudo para aquello que le dolia pero su oscuridad propia se expandía y la hacia sentirse triste. Solo queria que alguien la quisiera.

Y penso en Draco…

Penso en el, en su forma de hablar, en su cuerpo tan sexy, en sus ojos tan romanticos, en su mirada profunda. E instintivamente miro su pulsera. Fruncio el ceño. No, el no podia ser el de la otra pulsera. Simplemente no podia. Pero la hacia sentirse tan bien, era el unico que la conocia de verdad, aunque solo pudiera ser un juego.

-Te necesito, Draco.-

Si se pudiera decir la frase "te necesito" facilmente, entonces no tendria valor y todos lo sabrian. Pero decirla como Ginny le dijo es espectacualr, invaluable y temible, por suerte no sabria cuanto querria a ese huron albino, hasta llegado el momento. Ese momento no se si puede describir pero Ginny siempre lo soño con alguien y ahora ese alguien era... Draco.

¡Un ultraje¡un escandalo! si se enterasen los demas, no entenderian. No lo intuia, lo sabia. La pequeña pelirroja solo pudo agachar la cabeza entre sus piernas. Por un lado era hermoso que le gustase, era como sentirse vivo! pero por otro... era una traicion para sacarla de la sombra del secreto. Algun dia le diria que lo amaba (y ese dia estaba muy cerca) a pesar de todo.

¿Era mejor sentirse vivo con alguien que no debia o seguir siendo un inferius haciendo lo correcto? facil respuesta.

_>>>Flash Back _

_La pequeña Ginny corria por entre las carpas incendiadas y los gritos de muchas, tal vez miles, de personas entradas en panico. Y ella estaba por caer en ese estado. Una "avalancha" de locos la habian separado de sus hermanos, Fred y George. Tenia mucho miedo, los mortifagos lo habian arruinado todo, otra vez. Mientras tanto, se escondia donde podia o donde no se estuviera incendiando algo._

_Derepente un ruidoso hechizo cae justo a su lado y ella cae con el. Solo por temor y ese temor se incrementa en ellacuando ve venir a los mortifagos. No la habian visto aun, tal vez si se levantaba rapido y se escondia detras de aquella cosa que minutos antes pude haber sido una carpa. Demasiado tarde, la vieron._

_Cerro los ojos con fuerza pensando "Bueno, me llego la hora, gracias a todos mis hermanos que me daban sus panqueques cuando mama los hacia una vez al mes." Y unas lagrimas se le escaparon sin querer, al pensar de que si la maaban ya no compartiria esos lindos y ridiculos momentos con su familia. No se pudieron contener esas dos lagrimas pero no pudo aguantar mas y abrio los ojos justo para ver algo que la devolvio a la vida. Un chico, creyo de la edad de Ron pero parecia mas grande, la... ¿la defendia?. _

_No, solo deliraba. Al parecer le habia dicho algo como que el se encargaba de ella. Uno de los mortifagos le sonrio de forma cinica y le dio permiso. "Genial, ahora no solo me morire sino que ademas me van a violar" y a pesar de ese sarcasmo, la desesperacion la invadio silenciosamente._

_El chico la agarro bruscamente de los brazos, la levanto y se la llevoal bosque, que parecia una salvacion. Entonces al verse librada de la mirada atenta de los mortifagos, saco su varita del bolsillo y soltadose de su salvador-secuestrador, le apunto con ella. El chico al principio se sorprendio de la audacia de la chica pero despues rio._

_-Baja la varita Weasley, no te voy a hacer nada.-le dijo una voz extraña, como si quisiera tranformarla. ¿Lo conocia? Trato de verlo mejor pero el gorro de la capa se lo impedia._

_-Quien eres¿Como sabes que soy Weasley?.- le pregunto suspicaz al verse libre de peligro. Los gritos parecian haberse disipado y los mortifagos tambien. Sabia que el chico se iria tarde o temprano, pero ¿por que no queria?._

_-Estas loca? Se nota a kilometros tu cabello pelirrojo, imposible no reconocerte.- le dijo en tono arrogante, conocido... pero no recordaba de quien._

_Estaan los dos, ahi contra un arbol, mirandose. ¿Por que ninguno hablaba? Porque no tenian nada que decirse. Tal vez si pero era obvio que jamas lo dirian uno frente a otro. El silencio incomodo se abalanzaba sobre la escena hasta queella rompiolo rompio, amtes de que el se fuera._

_-Espera!.- le dijo con temor, no queria sonar desesperada pero de verdad "necesitaba" que se quedara.- ¿Por que me salvaste?_

_-La pregunta es ¿Por que no debia hacerlo?.- le respondio con esa forma tan sensual y misteriosa, que extrañamente le fascinaba. _

_Entonces se escuchan unos gritos de lejos que ella reconoce rapidamente y el tambien. El se va, ella se queda. Siempre caminos diferentes. Los gemelos Weasley se llevaron a una callada Ginny, con los demas. No lo sabian pero desde aquella noche, Ginny habia cambiado otra vez._

_>>>Fin del Flash Back _

Recordaba esa noche con una claridad asombrosa, como si debiera recordarla. Despues de unos dias pasados de aquel acontecimiento, ella se habia descubierto o mejor dicho sospechaba, que su salvador habia sido, Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto su mente rechazaba la idea fielmente y al final gano, pero ella sabia en realidad que era verdad su sospecha.

Y ahora estaba ahi. Mirando el vacio desde auqel puente viejo y un poco romantico, como ella. Le gustaba imaginare historias asi, algunas escribia, otras morian en la hoguera de su cerebro racional. No queria hacerse mas problemas, ni mucho menos dramas a su corazon. Debia dejar de mentirse y admitir que le gustaba "mucho" por no decir mas, ese rubio condenado.

Aunque mas bien, ella era la condenada. Condenada a saber que solo eran amigos y ella seguiria con su soledad. pero estaba bien. "Basta de dramas!" se dijo y decidio no pensar mas. Era hora de admirar aquel paisaje tan bonito que presentaba la noche. Noche de luna llena, noche de locos.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Si, he vuelto despues de tanto tiempo... No se porque actualizo pero me parece que es por puro vicio... bueno, no se si se dieron cuenta de que CASI nadie ha actualizado en la pagina O.O re loko! pero bue... no tengo muchos para decir, solo que les dejo muchos kissis a:_**

**_Karu: mi amigax que siempre lee mis new chaps! ti voglio tante, tante bene! te kiero mucho en español._**

**_Osoridemalfoy: Sos de lo mejor! tenes ke leer como kedo al final nuestro loko, loko fic "duro de sobrellevar" (leanlo si se kieren reir... ) Y le cambie la cosa del "sos" por "eres" porque me confundia! jiji... aunke igual algunascosillas no van a cambiar (o sean, algunas expresiones). TvBtTb, ciao._**

**_JenickaMalfoy: Aca va para mi favorita! (no se pongan celosos che...) Siempre tenes razon, como es posible que tenga tan pocos reviews? pero bue, que se le va a hacer... jeje... Che pasame tu mail asi nos comunicamos y pelotudeamos (francamente que mas se hace en el messenger, jeje) Lo de la guerra de comida, fue... no se... algo que salio muy o demasiado espontaneo, ami no me gusta muxo pero no se me ocurria nada mas que poner... jeje... Me alegro que te gusten mis frases! y aclaro que son mias al 100 jiji... (todos los derechos reservados) segui con los reviews! muchos kissis, ciao!_**

**_Comadreja: Me puso re triste saber eso que te paso, pero es hora de levantarse y preparar algo! La venganza sera terrible jejeje... Ponete las pilas y a conseguirse nuevos amigos mcho mejores que los viejos, acordate nadie merece tus lagrimas y kien las merezca no te hara llorar... Muchos kissis, ciao!_**

**_Y... ya esta... no hya mas porque todos se hicieron los re giles y no dejaron nada... pero acordate ahora..._**

**_DEJA UN REVIEW! XP_**

**_Hoy les dejo una frase de una cancion de intoxicados porque no tengo ganas de poner una mia... Espero ke la entiendan, a mi me enknta... :)_**

**_"Vengo apostando todo lo que tengo a un caballo que nunca gana. Voy a tener que dejar este juego, o cambiar de caballo mañana."_**


	9. Cuanto mas te necesito

_**"Amarte a ti"**_

**_De Luly Malfoy_**

__

_**Capitulo 9: Cuanto mas te necesito…**_

El Gran Salon se veia esplendido como de costumbre. Los alumnos cenando, la comida deliciosa hecha por los elfos, muchos charlando, todo igual. Toda la rutina de antes, antes de conocerla. De conocerla y mirarla siempre.Pero esa noche,ella no estaba.

La busco en toda la mesa de Gryffindor, discreta y elegantemente, como era el. Sin embargo, ella no aparecia.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy bajaron de vuelta sobre su plato casi vacio, en una mezcla de abatimiento y tristeza. A pesar de que luchara contra su cabeza (y corazón) no había caso. La quería, no sabia desde cuando, y con eso ya no era el mismo. Estaba mas torpe pero igual de elegante y frió, hasta que la veía.

-Draco esa no es tu lechuza?.- le dijo Blaise, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Así era, una lechuza negra con las patas marrón claro, bajaba sobre el.

"Que extraño" pensó. Usualmente las lechuzas entregaban las cartas en la mañana, casi nunca por la noche. Tomo la carta, más grande que siempre y su lechuza Caspian, se alejo, en un vuelo elegante como su dueño. Las mascotas son como sus dueños.

La carta era de su madre y lo otro, "El Profeta".

"_**Draco,**_

**_Hijo lee esta carta y el periódico solo e inmediatamente, ya tendrán los demás tiempo para enterarse. Soy mas cobarde de lo que piensas así que solo te diré algunas cosas, por favor sabe entenderme._**

_**Tu misión es muy importante para mi, hijo, se que es absurdo pegarse a ella pero es un poco mas de tiempo que podemos pasar juntos ya que nuestro destino siempre será el de la muerte. Estoy sentada en el sillón favorito de tu padre mientras escribo esta simplona carta.**_

_**Se que es una tontería mandar esto por carta pero me importan tan pocas cosas ya. Espero que cumplas tu misión y que nos vayamos lejos, sino me quedare contigo. Hijo te amo y lo haré por siempre y tu padre te amaba con toda su alma. No lo culpes, las acciones que no pueden remediarse hay que perdonarlas. Te amo.**_

_**Tu madre. "**_

"QUE?" era la unica pregunta que el cerebro de Draco podia formular, aunque ya sabia muy bien lo que habia pasado. Tenia que estar seguro, no podia engañarse. Abrio "El Profeta" en primera plana, la foto de su padre y un enorme titulo que decia: "Mortifago muerto en Azkaban…" solto el periodico, mirando el horizonte.

Ya no podia seguir leyendo.

Su padre estaba muerto. Su corazon se lleno de tristeza y en su cabeza solo cabía la ira, el odio, el dolor…

En ese momento corrio, grito, golpeo las paredes hasta que le sangraron los nudillos (aunque poco le importo) y llego hasta el lugar donde la pelirroja estaba, el puente. Sin embargo no habia soltado ni una sola lagrima. No podia. No sabia lo que era llorar y ahora lo necesitaba tanto.

Ginny habia oido los gritos, los golpes y los pasos de la persona que habia llegado hasta el puente y solo pudo cerrar los ojos, tratando de sentir ese dolor. Quien pudiera sentir aquella tristeza; merecia, aun de la persona mas inexperta en el tema, un poco de consuelo.

Ginny se paro, abrio los ojos y vio a la persona que menos se imaginaba asi pero a la que habia pensado tanto.

Draco miro con odio (y tristeza) a aquel que lo habia descubierto sin su fria mascara, tan debil y vulnerable, pero en seguida cambio su expresión. Era ella quien lo habia descubierto, la miro tratando de disimular ser fuerte y altivo como siempre, pero ya era tarde y se dejo caer.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, el con dolor, ella con tristeza.

-Draco…-fue lo unico que pudo decir Ginny para romper ese silencio tan… frio.

-No necesito tu lastima, Weasley.- le dijo de la forma mas cruda y dura que hubiera podido ser capaz. Y aunque le dolio, ella siguió acercandosele.

-Ni yo la tuya, solo quiero saber que te pasa.- estaba a punto de gritar cuando miro su rostro. No mostraba burla ni lastima, sinoque pediacomprensión yreflejaba dolor.Entonces se dejo caer por completo y la miro con toda la tristeza que lo embargaba y ahí Ginny no necesito mas palabras (Draco tampoco) y lo abrazo con todo el cariño que le tenia.

Cerro los ojos y los abrio sorpresivamente cuando el tambien la abrazo. Sintio su perfume tan sensual y su tristeza tan conmovedora que se olvido del tiempo, del lugar, de todo. Solo pudo derramar una suave lagrima y mover su cabeza en su hombro (le llevaba un cabeza mas o menos). Pero sabia que tenian que separarse aunque no quisieran.

-Draco, dime que paso.- lo obligo Ginny con sus ojos fijos en los de el.

-Es mi padre.- le dijo después de un gran esfuerzo.- Esta muerto, Gin, esta muerto.- y lloro.

Lloro como jamas habia podido. Lloro todo lo que tenia en el alma, desde la vez en que Goyle le aplasto su autito de juguete favorito hasta ese momento. Agradecio que Ginebra no preguntara nada mas y solo lo abrazara. Lo abrazo hasta que Draco sintio que algo le pasaba a ella y era su turno de escuchar.

-Gin, me dicess ahora que te pasa a ti?.- la tomo de los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo. Entonces pudo ver lo hermosos y tristes que estaban sus ojos, y como temblaban sus labios. ¡Esos labios! pensaba el rubio, demandaban accion.

-Es que…estoy, no, me siento muy sola.- le dijo avergonzada por lo poco de su tristeza.

-Pero si tenes a tu familia, a tus amigos, estas rodeada de gente.- le dijo Draco burlonamente pero al ver la mirada de Ginny se dio cuenta de que no todo es como aparenta. Ella que tan fuerte y feliz parecía, estaba sola y triste.

-No ves? No entiendes nada.- le dijo con razón Ginny, pero al verlo de vuelta se dio cuenta de que le pedía disculpa con la mirada. El la entendía más de lo que creía.

Las palabras sobraron en ese nuevo silencio. Se miraron con nuevos ojos y no pudieron dejar de sentirse tan bien. La luz de la luna los iluminaba y una pequeña brisa de otoño jugaba con sus cabellos mientras semiraban y abrazaban. De repente sin pensarlo y cerrando sus ojos, sus caras se fueron acercando y la poca distancia que quedaba desaparecio cuando sus labios se juntaron. Fue un beso dulce que paso a apasionado en pocos segundos. Ginny no era una experta en besos pero no importo mucho porque aprendia rapido. Draco jamas se habia sentido como en ese momento, ninguna chica lo hacia sentirse como ella, y al fin podia besarla

Paso un largo tiempo cuando volvieron en si. Se separaron y como un ritual se alejaron por distintos caminos.

_>>>Flash Back _

_El rubio huron caminaba a los saltos. "¡Que felicidad, jajaja, de sentir amor, oh oh oh!" cantaba su conciencia y corazon en señal de victoria. No lo podia creer! era un insensible, pero esta vez de verdad, unos segundos antes lloraba como nene por la muerte de su padre y al otro saltaba de alegria, gritando como indio por haberla besado._

_Se detuvo un rato contra la pared y corrio hacia su sala comun. Sus pensamientos no estaban en orden pero no podia dejar de sentirse inmensamente feliz y a la vez triste... No sabia que alguien muy parecido a el habai vivido la misma situacion, mucho tiempo atras..._

_Mientras tanto se preguntaran que hizo Ginny al terminar con ese semejante beso. Bueno... la verdad, creo que muchos pensaran que quedo con mucho remordimiento por haber traicinado a su familia y amigos y todo su mundo. Que sentia que llevaba un gran peso, oh, oh que era el peor pecado de todos? Pues no, Ginny no se creia tanto como era y saltaba de emocion por ese magico beso._

_"Nadie se va a enterar" era uno de los pocos pensamientos razonables que pasanba por su cabeza.La cabeza de una pelirroja enamorada de un rubio, un Malfoy para ser mas especificos._

_>>>Fin del Flash Back _

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Holas! si,e stoy actualizando re rapido! jua jua aprovecho las vacaciones al maximo, porque despues empiecen a rezar... jeje Si! al fin el besoooo el ansiado y magnifico beso, creo ke este chap. es el segundo mejor de la historia... Es re lindo y dulce! ah me enknta y no tengo nada mas ke agradecer a los ke dejaron reviews..._**

**_Comadreja: si, me gustaba asi de melancolico el fic xke me gusta la forma melancolika ke tiene mucha gente ke conozco de pensar y expresarse y es lindo ver ke lo plasme bien escrito... Muchas grax por tu review en duro de sobrellevar, acordate ke contas conmigo para lo ke sea, aunke estamos a miles de kms de distancia jua., ciao!_**

**_Javi.Malfoy: me alegro que te guste y ami me gusta ke me dejes reviews jeje, ciao!_**

**_JenickaMalfoy: te adoro, te adoro, te kiero! no s eke mas decir sos mi favorita (sis oy una bruja con todos los demas... jua jua) Me enknta saber que consegui la impresion que queria de ese fic, ke es mas basicamente, mostrar como deberiamos mirara mas alla de nuestras mascaras y descubrir ese mundo de persona ke tenemos adelante nuestro y ke avces decimos konocer y nos damos cuenta de ke no lo conociamos nada... Bueno, kmbio de tema por lo de Rowling, tenes absolutamente la razon! es la pareja mas deseada de todas, bien a lo Romeo y Julieta! las amo, de verdad... Bueno, me despido, kissis, ciao! p.d: al final no me salio tu mail! agregame vos entonces.. DEJEN REVIEWS (soy pesada pero vivo con eso...-dramtica me llaman-) y no se droguen, edukense! por favor ahy tanta gente bruta en el mundo hoy en dia (Bush x ej... ups! perdon me ekivoke ese es un hijo de puta)_**

**_Ahora lo ke todos esperan, una de mis autenticas frases (todos los derechos resevados)_**

**_"Agua helada sentia correr por sus pies. Ellos la seguian y lloraban su camino. Vida estropeada, infancia renacida. Canta, aunque sea una vez mas. Queremos oirte ante tu fatal destino. Siempre te recordaran por alimentar la cobardia con un peso asi. Debiste luchar, debiste renacer.La verdadya no importa miente para ser digna."_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

****


	10. Sospechas idiotas

_**Capitulo 10: Sospechas idiotas**_

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny seguia durmiendo placidamente mientras sus amigas bajaban a desayunar. La pelirroja era demasiado peresosa para los horarios de escuela y levantarla era una tarea que se la dejaban a su despertador. Podia sacarte un ojo! Pero en ese momento, en el Gran Salon, sus amigas estaban interesadas en otros asuntos... pero con respecto a la pelirroja.

-Alguna se dio cuenta a que hora llego Gin anoche?.- pregunto Alex valientemente, ninguna lo decia pero todas querian saber.

-Que no estaba en la pieza cuando volvieron de cenar?.-pregunto Luna que como era de Ravenclaw no sabia nada.

-No.- dijo Caroline pensativa.- creen que este enamorada?

-No lo se, por ahí... tal vez... puede ser... ni idea- dijo una confundidaAlex, siempre tan clara cuando expresaba sus ideas.

-Pero nos lo habria contado.- alego Luna, no muy segura. La pelirroja podia mantener ciertos secretos a escondidas. Su relacion era buena pero se parecia a la de la seria "Desperate Housewives" (es muy comica! veanla, me mata...)

-Lunita tiene razon Alex. Ademas, sabemos como es. Un dia dice que le gusta un chico pero al final nunca se anima. Por supuesto, sin ofender.- cerro la discusión la "buena" amiga deCaroline.

Justo en ese momento entro por la puerta Ginny y muchos chicos se voltearon a verla. No le gustaba reconocerlo pero llamaba bastante la atencion, a veces ni cuenta de ello se daba. Sus amigas trataban de animarla pero ella en los asuntos amorosos, seguia siendo muy timida. O eso ellas creian...

Mientras tanto desde la otra punta de la mesa de los leones, el trio dorado de Hogwarts, que cada dia ganaba mas fama. En especial entre los nuevos, que los homenajeaban, tenian sus clubs de fans o altares en sus alcobas (un poquito exagerados), quevarias veces pedian autografros, para pesar del trio. Aunque ene se momento charlaban acerca de la pequeña pelirroja.

-Ron, tu hermana esta muy rara.- dijo seriamente Harry.- piensas que haya entrado en marcha ese plan de Voldemort del que nos hablo la Orden?

-Tal vez.- inquirio el pelirrojo.- pero me parece que es otra cosa, después le voy a preguntar ya que me arregle con ella.

-Por Dios! No puede ser que no se den cuenta de que esta "enamorada".- exclamo Hermione, cansada de la ignorancia de sus dos amigos.

-ENAMORADA?.- preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Si.- dijo la castaña.- es obvio que no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort.

-Que?.- exclamo Ron divertido.- con mas razon! Le tengo que hacer unas preguntas al respecto para que ver que clase dechico es… ese chico. Aunque ella me conto que un Slytherin le habia mandado la carta...

-Un Slytherin, Ron, no pensaras que ella pueda estar saliendo con... el, verdad?.- dijo Harry medio preocupado. Se notaba a kilometros que sentia algo por la menor de los Weasley.

-Y tu desde cuando te metes en lo que le pasa a Ginny, Harry?.- lo fulmino Hermione.- con lo que a mi respecta, no formare parte de esta estupidez que seguramente no tiene porque pasar a que Ginny se termine enojando. Ademas ya se la pasara.

-Esta bien, como quieras pero… estaba a punto de empezar otra de su peleas cuando llego "El Profeta" y su principal noticia causo comentarios en todas las mesas. Inclusive en la de Slytherin.

-Leiste el diario?.-le pregunto Nott.

-Si.- le dijo Blaise sombrio.- de eso se trataba el paquete que recibio ayer Draco.

-Esto seguro lo destruyo, es decir, ahora estara mas molesto porque no poder decidir su futuro.- agrego por lo bajo.- me molesta que se sienta tan mal, pero tengo que admitir que yo estoy igual.

-Yo tambien.- asintio cabizbajo.- tratemos... bueno, en realidad es nuestro deber como amigos ayudarlo, ahora que sabemos como la esta pasando.

-Sin dudas.

-Bueno… dejémonos de tanta sensibilidad que ya parecemos maricas, pásame el diario que no lo lei entero.- dijo el morocho.

_**"MORTIFAGO MUERTO EN AZKABAN" **_

_**La noche pasaba del 14 de Noviembre se halló muerto al acusado Lucius Malfoy, mortifago. Por lo que se ha dicho en Azkaban, los guardias lo habrían hallado desangrado de una herida de daga, se comprobó que fue un suicidio. Según el Ministerio esto fue muy negativo ya que el acusado podría haber tenido información muy valiosa.**_

_**Por el momento no hay nada más. Esta tarde se hará el funeral al que asistirán familiares y amigos mas íntimos…"**_

-Informacion valiosa, mi abuelo.- le dijo Nott a Draco, cuando volvieron a Hogwarts después del funeral.

Les habia contado lo de la carta de su madre pero no del beso con la pelirroja. Era asunto suyo. Sus amigos lo habian acompañado y eso lo hizo sentir mejor, saber que podia contar con ellos.

-Lo hizo para salvarme.- dijo solemne Draco.- Vaya! Al final si me queria.- pero que no podia para de ser tan frio?

-Draco…-dijo Blaise.- cometio un error, lo pasado pisado.

-Ya se, ya se.- y se hizo un silencio incomodo, como si la presencia de Lucius Malfoy aun estuviera con ellos.- Gracias por ir al funeral.

-De nada, para que estan los amigos.- le dijo Nott con una sonrisa.

-Che, otra vez parecemos minas…- dijo Blaise "preocupado". Rieron de esatonteria y demas. La verdad eran buenos amigos, y unicos que tenia, aunque muchos no lo pensaran asi. A Draco le bastaba saberlo el.

Después de un rato de hablar y tontear, Blaise y Nott se fueron y dejaron a Draco solo con sus pensamientos. Sabia que lo de su padre no lo iba a superar tan fácilmente, y menos con los murmullos que iban a haber por los pasillos y otras cosas que tendria que soportar. Pero como dicen, no hay mal que por bien no venga, y ese era Ginebra. Suspiro profundo. "Por fin la bese, bese esos labios carnosos, tan dulces… necesito hacerlo de vuelta" penso el Dragon. Sin darse cuenta de que su brazalete brillaba.

Se durmio aun pensando en el sencillo pero emotivo funeral de su padre. Soño algo bastante extraño, no lo podia descifrar. ¿Por que lo habia soñado el¿Ese brazalete era el suyo¿Que querian decir las palabras de aquel joven? Demasiadas preguntas para aquel dia, no se uqeria matar pensando en esas cosas,a si que las dejo de lado. A cada cosa su tiempo.

_>>>Flash Back _

_En el sueño de Draco se desataba una larga y dura batalla. Tal vez situada en el medio oriente, tal vez en Egipto... no se sabia, era incierto. El extraño suceso parecia llegar a su fin. Un joven moreno, muy apuesto, bajaba de su cabello hacia una carpa, grande y monumental, seguramente de Rey._

_El joven parecia bastante ileso para la gran batalla que culminaba detras suyo.O debia ser un gran guerrero o un cobarde. Los guardias a la entrada de la carpa lo dejaron pasar y un sirviente le aviso que alguien lo esperaba dentro. El sirviente parecia asustado con la presencia de aquel joven. Draco no entendia porque, si era tan bien parecido._

_El muchacho, de aproximadamente unos 20 años, entro en una de las secciones de la carpa. Parecia extraño como esas cortinas mantenian aquel lugar lejos del tormento de afuera, en sonido y en la arena. Cuando vio a la mujer que estaba recostada en un, al aprecer, comodo sillon, la cara del joven cambio profundamente. Primero enojado, despues aliviado, despues... ¿feliz?._

_-Que haces aqui?.- le pregunto acercandose lentamente hacia ella, tocandole el hombro suavemente. Ella parecia disfrutar su contacto._

_-He venido a verlo su majestad.- se paro de repente ella, haciendo una reverencia. Molestandolo._

_-Nubia... no juegues ahora.- le dijo en forma de suplica._

_-No estoy jugando, Tasman.-se le acerco sensualmente, a diez centrimetros de la union.- Solo vine a verte pero si quieres me voy._

_La advertencia no duro un minuto porque al instante comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, necesitamente. Parecian quererse absorber uno al otro. Cuando sin querer ella toma su brazalete y lo apunto con su varita. Con mirada amenzante. El solo la miro frio y duro no dijo ni una sola palabra y ella se dejo caer de mirada y cuerpo. Le parecia doler aquello._

_-No quiero esta responsabilidad.- dijo como nena de 5 años._

_-Aceptala de una vez y asume lo que debes.-le dijo tratando de no sonar tan serio.-Somos reyes pero no por eso no podemos jugar... jugar a que somos mas._

_Las palabras de Tasman parecian haber de vuelto a Nubia a su estado normal. Los dos inicaron otra de sus sesiones de besos y el sueño termino._

_Draco sudaba y su brazalete brillaba mucho. Hasta el punto de quemarlo._

_>>>Fin del Flash Back _

Necesitaba despejarse la mente y conocia el lugar indicado. Salio de su sala comun en el medio de la noche. Caminaba lento y despacio. Relajandose a cada paso cuando cerca del lugar donde deberian estar las cosinas, escucha a alguien. Alguien muy poco disimulado. Tal vez era un profesor pero no lo creyo cuando vioasomarse una cabellera pelirroja por el retrato dela pera.

Era Ginebra.

Se dirgio como una sombra hacia ella. Queria sorprenderla cuandoe scucha unos nuevos pasos, porvenientes de las mazmorras. estaba seguro que debia ser Snape. Corrio hacia donde estaba la pelirroja y la tomo fuerte de los brazos, tapandole tambien la boca. Se escondieron, como otra vez, detras de una armadura con una alfombra en conjunto. Al verlo Ginny, casi se derrite pero al verlo a Snape casi se petrifica.

El profesor paso de largo y el rubio la miro con cara de superioridad que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con deseo en sus ojos marrones. El lo noto en seguida y no perdio oportunidad para dejarse llevar por la boca carnosa de la pelirroja mas deseada de Hogwarts. Ella no desperdicio el momento y se sumerjio en aquel placer que era Draco.

Todos podian dudar pero sino estaban seguros sus sospechas no valian nada.

**_.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Si... ya se este capitulo fue totalmente aburrido y un plomaso! xp pero era necesario para la historia. Espero que se alla entendido lo del Flash Back (porke yo no... jua jua) Buenos, muchos besos! y como siempre respondo reviews... Pasen por mis otros fics! "Se dice amor" y "Duro de sobrellevar"._**

**_Vivi-G Weasley: al fin apareces despues de tanto tiempo! jua... che me enknta ke dejes esos hermosos comentarios tan largossss... me enkata jiji! Perdon por la decepcion de este capitulo pero keria poner lo ke pasaba con sus mundosmientras ellos estaban en las nubes... molti baci, ci vediamo presto, ciao!_**

**_Angelli: me enknta ke entiendas tanto el fic! y todo lo ke pusiste en el ultimo review es, casi, basicamente de lo que va el fic... mas o menos... jiji... seguro este chap es de los peores pero bue... lo mismo que le puse a Vivi-G Weasley... queria poner ke pasaba por el mundo de ellos mientras tanto... y puse algo de los brazaletes ke hacia molto ke no aparecian... bueno, se ke decis ke valen los ke dejan reviews o algo asi, y lo se! y lo aprecio mucho pero no puedo evitar ser ambiciosa jiji, bue...muchos kissis, ciao!_**

**_JenickaMalfoy: sos de lo mejor y aunke extrañe tu review largo se ke fue con la mejor onda y de seguro tenes una explicacion buena para ello jiji y si no la tenes tdo bien... ciao!_**

**_DEJAME UN REVIEW!_**

**_Una frase que me paso un chiko y yo mejore jiji..._**

**_"Si tu fueras mi rosa, yo seria tu espina. Si tu fueras mi angel, yo seria tu dios. ¡Cuantas otras cosas seria solo para tenerte a vos! Seria un melon para que tus labios me tocaran. Seria un abrigo para abrigarte. O tal vez solo seria yo, para enamorarte."_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	11. De entrenamientos y pesados

_**Capitulo 11: De entrenamientos y pesados**_

¿Qué puede pasar en una semana? Tantas cosas pero a la vez tan pocas. Tan pocas para la persona que solo piensa en una. Algo que le pesa pero que a la vez es tan ansiado. La ansiedad de un beso es mas fuerte que el sueño para una joven pelirroja, un sábado por la mañana. Con sus arco y sus flechas, se dirigia Ginny Weasley al campo de arquería. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto confirmaría su idea de que estaba loca, hablando sola y llendo a practicar esa hora ¡un sábado! Pero como no habia nadie ella seguia.

No había nadie, según ella.

-Maldito…-dijo y tiro una flecha.- Draco Malfoy…- otra flecha, esta vez mas cerca del centro.- que me has hecho que no puedo dejar de pensaren ese CONDENADO BESO!.- grito, dandole en el blanco.

Se calmo y su rostro mostro su confusion. ¿Por qué lo había besado¿Por qué el le correspondio?

-Por que nos besamos? Esa es la pregunta.- se empezo a decir.- o sea porque bese al sex simbol de Hogwarts cuando siempre digo que solo dejaria que me besaran por amor. Ademas.- se puso pensativa.- ni siquiera soy el tipo de chica con las que suele estar. ¿Por qué me viene a besar a mi cuando estan Parkinson, Anderson y otras? Solo soy una chica pelirroja, lista, a la que le gusta leer, escribir y otras cosas poco interesantes, para los chicos por supuesto.

-Para los idiotas querras decir.- dijo indiganada una voz a sus espaldas. La habia escuchado todo el tiempo-, no podia creer las estupideces por minuto que acababa de decir.

-Claro, como tu.- le respondio enojada "¿Qué tenia que andar espiandola?"- por que me espiabas?

-Yo? Espiarte a ti?.- rio el rubio.- No, no te confundas, una cosa es que te bese, otra que te siga ¿Quién te crees, Madonna?

-Ahí esta! Lo sabia.- lo miro profundamente la pelirroja.- solo querias molestarme.- junto sus cosas y se iba llendo.- puras mentiras, todo! Pero no! Ya esta era lo ultimo que me faltaba, que el Gran Draco Malfoy viniera a tomarme el pelo!

-Que?.- de que estaba hablando? La siguió.- yo no te dije ninguna mentira.

-Si, si.- dijo sarcastica mientras caminaba sin rumbo.- era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Primero Michael, luego Dean y ahora tu! Que tengo? Un cartel que dice "pegue que no duele"?.- la pelirroja hacia su propio drama.

-Ginebra, calmate ya!.- grito Draco exasperado. De repente oyo unos pasos. Debia ser algun profesor... los gritos dela comadreja debieron haberlo guiado.( Siempre el con su paranoia de mortifago en proceso) La tomo de la mano hacia el bosque, no los encontrarian ahi. Ginny habia girado tan rapido de escenario que se habia mareado un poco pero cuando se despabilo miro a su alrededor. Para que la habria traido al bosque?

-Draco aun podemos seguir siendo amigos?.- le dijo ya calmada.

-Que?.- esta mujer esta mas loca que una cabra!.- primero que nada me explicas todo eso que gritaste alla afuera! Por poco y despiertas a todo el castillo.

-Por que me besaste?

-Que? Por que te bese?.- que clase de pregunta era aquella?.- por que me gustas, me gustas mucho.- y justo después de que lo dijo se sintio como un tarado. No podia ser que esa chica lo pusiera asi.

-En… en serio?.- le pregunto mirandolo a los ojos. Esos ojitos marrones lo miraban queriendo creerle.

-Haber como lo digo…-puso los brazos a los costados de la cabeza de ella, encerrandola contra un arbol.- me tienes loco.

-Ya! Dejame.- miro nerviosa el suelo.- solo es un juego, jugas conmigo.

-Te juro que no lo hago.- le dijo cada vez mas cerca de su cara.

-No te creo.

-Pues empieza a creer.- y separo la distancia entre ambos con un beso.

Ginny sabia que no debia pero ya era demasiado tarde. Le estaba correspondiendo con todas las ganas que antes tenia para odiarlo. E igual que Draco estaba en el cielo. Sin pensarlo, ya en automatico, Draco fue acercando mas su cuerpo al de ella y le levanto la pollera.

La mente de la pelirroja estaba en shock. Draco le tocabael muslo ysubia hacia su hermosotraserito de niña inocente. A la vez lo tenia tan cerca que ya podia palpar los musculos que le habia dejado el quidditch, no se contuvo mas.Decidio tocarlo. Lo despeino y despacio le fue desabotonando la camisa. La pasion, despues de tanto tiempo, viene de sobresalto y nos deja sin, literalmente, razon.

Draco no pensaba que la pelirroja fuera asi pero le gusto. Al fin podia tocar ese cuerpo y eso labios rosados tan deseados. Se sentia tan bien que le costo separarse de ella aunque fuese para respirar.

-Y Gin? Te parecio un juego?.- le dijo Draco con deseo en la mirada.

-Ah! No lo se.- queria ponerse difícil.- nunca jugaron conmigo.

-Si, tampoco te tomaron en serio como yo.- dijo dandole en la yaga.

-Ytu que sabes?.- le dijo furiosa, separandolo de un empujon.- Idiota.- susurro para si.

-Todos lo saben.- Draco se dio cuenta de cómo lo confirmaba ella.- creeme, si hubiese querido lastimarte ya lo habria hecho.

-Asi como? Siendo mi amigo para después acostarte conmigo, dejarme y humillarme? Te aclaro que no soy tan estupida como para caer.

-De eso me doy cuenta solo.- se fue acercando peligrosamente.- pero te juro que yo jamas querria lastimarte.

La pelirroja rio sarcastica.

-Oh! Si claro, le dices eso a todas tus novias? Yo tambien se tu historia Drakin.

"Ese fue un golpe bajo" penso Draco antes de contestar. Le habia dolido eso, desatando su enojo contenido.-Mira Ginebra cierra el pico y escuchame.- la tomo fuertemente de los brazos.- que otros te hayan mentido no quiere decir que yo lo vaya a hacer tambien, oiste!

-Entiendo, es solo que…-dijo con voz temblorosa pero de vuelta firme.- no quiero perderte como amigo pero tampoco quiero que lo seas. Pero no quiero ser una mas. Pero, maldita sea, que me gustas mucho.

-Tu tambien me gustas, Gin.- y al mirarlo, no supo por que, le creyo. No deseaba creerle, lo hacia- querrias ser mi novia?

-Que? Que si quiero se tu novia? Mmm… no se tendria que pensarlo.- dijo riendo por la cara del rubio, estaba segura que nunca no le habian dado un si directo- Es un si, huron!

Y se besaron un rato antes de despedirse. Sabian que era un amor prohibido pero asi era mucho mas interesante. Lo prohibido tiene sabor a manzana, una dulce manzana. _La despedida duele pero siempre deja sus rastros para hacer saber que algo vovlera a ser. Una despedida puede ser un adios o un nuevo hola. Se ve de distintas maneras. Cada vez que me despido de mis amigas, puedo decir que siempre habra un nuevo hola esperandome en cualquier momento. Pero las despedidas con el huron son mas emocionantes, una despedida puede siginficar que tal vez no lo vea mas, o al segundo me venga a buscar._

_Es impredecible y me encanta. Me fascina su misterio y serlo con el. Ja! es extraño y me fascina que me halla besado. Por favor! Hace solo 2 dias que salimos y hablo de el como si... como si fuese el chico de toda mi vida. No puedo imaginarme que va a pasar pero por ahora el amor flota en mi cabeza! Tratare de disimular pero ¿quien puede?._

Escribia Ginny en su diario. Apesar de las prohibiciones de su familia, ella estaba ahi con esa cosa para conatrle cosas que no les diria a nadie. Aunque a vecs cuesta reconocer, hay algunas cosas, como la desconfianza, que mueven alas personas mas alla de la razon. En eso Alex y Caroline entran de lomas divertidas.Las miro con ojos dulces pero por dentro no podia para de burlarse de ellas. Estaba segura que nunca tendrian algo tanparecido a lo que ella vivia con Draco.Nunca.

-Ginny, Ginny, estas escuchando?.- le dijo Caroline preocupada.

-Eh... que decian?.- desperto de su mundo de arrogancia la pelirroja.

-De que el proximofin de semana habra una fiesta de 15, vas a venir?.- le informo Alex.

-Tal vez...- se hizo la misteriosa ganandosevarios golpes con las almohadas, que despues pasaron a una batalla campal y un portaretrato roto. Sus amigas eran algo distinto a Draco,un pocomenos especiales, pero geniales al fin. ¿Quien puede vivir sin amigos o sin amar?

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Holis! si, ya se! actualizo muy rapido como para que me dejen reviews, no? bueno, pero les doy una nueva oportunidad para que comenten este loco fic, que de verdad quiero terminar de una vez! lo empece en el verano y no pense, ni loka, que iba a conseguir tantos reviews! (38, un monton para mi...) Son como 23 capitulos! jua para ke no se aburran. La verdad este capitulo no me gusto mucho y casi ni lo modifike, porque... no se, ni ganas. Espero que les haya gustado. Respondo a mis adorados reviews del cap. pasado._**

**_JenickaMalfoy: jeje me enknta ke te guste el fic! la verdad, cuando relei los primeros capitulos que habia subido (el 1, 2 y 3) me queria matar! xke me habian salid re mal! pero bue... la practica hace al maestro jeje. Te aviso que ya te agregue al msn...Algo mas! me mato tu super-gigantesco review, lo ame a primera vista! yte voy adelantando que voy a sacar otro Draco-Ginny muy "extravagnte" por asi decirlo cuando vaya terminando este fic. La verdad te aclaro ke no se como me salen caps. largos por ahora pero ya van a venirjejeMe despido, muchos kissis! ciao._**

**_Angelli: Holas! sos nueva por mi fic y ya sos mi 2da favorita! (de nuevo repito, no se piken! jeje) Yo tambien queria seer la que estaba en el sillon! lo hice pensandome a mi ahi, pero siempre aparece Ginny y me ssaka... mmm... estoy pensando en teñirme de rojo el pelo... jua jua, no! Bueno, yo tambien desde que lei los D&G pienso en encontra -algun dia...- un chiko como decis vos, malo por fuera de otra forma por dentro, Y siempre lo imagino como Draco! jeje esta tan bueno! jua, bueno me despido, muchos beshos! ciao:) Te aviso que te agregue al msn!_**

**_D. de Malfoy: Grazie mille! me enknto tu review sencillo!(lo importante es la cantidad jejeje) en especial la parte en ke decis "gracias dios que te dio tanto ingenio e imaginacion". Jeje no soy modesta asi ke... YA SE! SOY UNA GENIA! jua jua... la historia de los brazaletes (aclaro para todo el mundo) salio de mi imaginacion, mi propio cerebro! jeje, molti baci, ciao!_**

**_Rubi Malfoy: los chikos romanticos van a salir de su agujer algun dia! jua jua. Bueno no tengo mucho ke decir... muchos besos, ciao! Me enknta tu fic por cierto..._**

**_Ahora una de mis frases..._**

**_"Alguien esta recibiendo lo mejor de vos? Me parece que no. ¿Cual es el problema¿Hay alguien que te pega? Te escondes de la vida que quieren darte por la que nunca soñaste. Vive, respira, sal y brilla. Sos un sol que ensuciaron en descuido. Busca a alguien que saque tu brillo: vos mismo."_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	12. Del mar y oscuridad

_**Capitulo 12: Vuelo**_

El domingo paso rapido entre tareas y libros y el mediodía del lunes llego demasiado pronto para algunos. Ginny y sus amigas iban hambrientas al Gran Salon a almorzar.

La pelirroja habia disimulado bien lo de su pequeño revuelo y ya casi nadie sospechaba que pudiera salir con alguien. Lo que le daba un respiro. Un respiro que le sacaba Draco en cada uno de sus encuentros. La verdad no la podia ocultar a su corazon y en realidad no se hacia tanto drama. Mientras la siguiera besando asi y nadie se enterara, lo demas lo tiraba por la ventana.

-Alguna va a ir a "Le Front"?- pregunto Alex ansiosa. "Le Front" era el boliche de Hogsmeade al cual muchos de Hogwarts y otras escuelas iban. Era por muy extraño que sonara, un boliche mundial porque con solo decirloen la red de polvos Flu u otro medio magico estabas frente a ese fabuloso local. Y los de Hogwarts ya casi podian llamarlo suyo.

-Todas, no?- dijo Caroline. Justo cuando Luna asentia, una lechuza dejo una carta para Ginny. Esta la miro extrañada y la tomo despreocupada y quiso mantenerse asi despues de ver la letra de cierta persona.Por suerte esta vez, Draco no le habia puesto flores.

"**_Ginebra,_**

_**El viernes a las 8 de la noche, te espero en el campo de quidditch. Se puntual.**_

_**Draco."**_

-De quien es?.- pregunto picara Luna.- de algun otro admirador secreto?.- Era el chisme del año y Parvati y Lavander se habian encargado de difundirlo.

-No! Ya les dije que no tengo ningun admirador secreto.- "no, les cuento en realidad tengo un amante que es Malfoy y esta re bueno" se agrego la pelirroja, por supuesto sarcastica como era.

-Bueno… -dijo Caro por todas.- pero de quien es la carta?

-De mi mama.- mintio Ginny, sintiendose extrañamente bien.- parece que quiere hablarme de algo de la Orden y bla, bla, bla y es justo el viernes a la noche.- haciendo gala de su exageracion para esos ataques artisticos por hacerce la actriz.

-Y como te va a hablar?.- dijo Alex.

-Que se yo! No especifico pero tendre que quedarme sino despues me mataran

-Esta bien.- le dijeron las otras y siguieron conversando.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Al fin el viernes llego; y la noche tambien.

Ginny salio de la Sala Comun cuando todos se fueron a bailar y bajo hasta el campo de quidditch. Trato de ocultarlo pero al final se dejo, estaba ansiosa por la cita!. Le gustaba estar con Draco, era como cuando amigos solo que cien veces mejor!

Se detuvo y lo vio ahí parado esperandola. Sonrio, no podia creer lo que le estaba pasando! Su hermano y amigos imaginando cualquier otra cosa de ella y ahi estaba, traicionandolos con su peor enemigo. Se sintio bien y le gusto mucho ese dulce sabor de la venganza, nunca la habia satisfacido tanto ser asi de... malita.Y camino tratando de sacarse el nerviosismo y colocando esa arrogancia que sentia. "Ningun chico me puso asi" penso.

-Hola.- dijo ella.

-Hola.- dijo el y se quedaron mirandose.- quiero enseñarte algo.- dijo despues del silencio.

-Que cosa?

-Sorpresa, sorpresa.- le dijo seductor. Sabia que Ginebra odiaba que le dijeran que habia una sorpresa para ella. Preferia no saberlo.- ven, monta después de mi.

De su espalda saco su Nimbus 2001 y la monto, después ella. La esciba se fue elevando cada vez mas alto y lejos del suelo. Ginny empezaba a perder el equilibrio cuando se agarro de Draco. El la miro egocentrico. Ella bajo la mirada cohibida. Draco solo sonrio y emprendio el vuelo. Un vuelo a gran altura, para desgracia de Ginny, que a pesar de no admitir nunca, sabia que le asustaban aquellas alturas.

Volaron sobre muchos de los terrenos de Hogwarts, el Lago, el Bosque Prohibido y algunas montañas con perfecta nieve blanca sobre sus puntas. Paso el tiempo congelado en su momento.Después vieron un valle repleto de flores y un pequeño bosque con un rio que lo partia al medio. Al parecer el tiempo se habia quedado dormido en aquel magico lugar y a la vez y sin querer, dejo fugar su dulzura y ternura. Estas dos divertidas se volvieron el bosque y el rio.

-El paisaje fue… digo es, mejor que el de los libros de Wilbur Smith.- dijo Gin recostándose en el pasto.

-No compares.Son lugares muy distintos.- lo defendió Draco.- África e Inglaterra son… bueno… muy diferentes. Y ademas no es culpa del pobre hombre de no conocer otro lugar.

-Si, ya lo se…- se interrumpio de golpe, abrio los ojos como platos y miro a Draco.- conoces a Wilbur Smith?

-Por supuesto que lo conozco, por quien me tomas?- le dijo ofendido pero Ginny ya estaba haciendo sus graciosos gestos.

-Gracias Dios! Gracias!-dijo mirando al cielo.- ademas de lindo, inteligente!

-Lindo no mas?- dijo fingiendo estar aun mas ofendido, su ego podia MUCHO MAS que su inexistente modestis.- No querras decir sex simbol- extremadamente bueno y sumamente sexy?

-Oh! Oh!Ha salidoel "super-ego-Malfoy".- fingiendo estar cansada.- pero esta bien… que le vamos a hacer.- rio.

-Asi? Ahora no iremos a la otra sorpresa.- y espero la respuesta infantil que ella siempre daba.

-No! Sos malito.- espero que cambiara de idea pero al ver que su lado bueno no servia, uso el lado malo, que era un "poquito peligroso". Segun muchos Ginny era la version mejorada de su caracteristico caracter de venganza de sus hermanos, Fred y George. Tomo la escoba de una forma a lo pelicula y se monto rapidamente.

-Hey, no me dejes aqui!.- le grito desde abajo el rubio, enojado por ser burlado. Ni a ella perdonaba en ello.

-Llevame a la otra sorpresa y tal vez baje.

-Bueno, lo hago, lo prometo.- trato de sonar convincente, le hervia la sangre. (N/A: pongan la pava que hacemos mate!)

Lo dejo sufrir un rato mas y bajo.¡Que sadica!El subio en silencio, enojado por haberse burlado de él. Fue un viaje corto pero no lo parecio. Draco estabaenojado aun y Ginny no se pensaba disculpar. Habia sido una broma, nada mas. Nada mas pero los dos seguian siendo los orgullosos mas insoportables de Hogwarts.

Una extraña estela azul de mar se empezo a ver a lo lejos y mas lejano aun se veia el azul oscuro del océano Atlantico. Draco bajo de la escoba hacia una playa natural. Las gaviotas comenzaroncon su ruido, perolo tempranoque se volvia eldia, lo hacia parecer todo una pelicula, y ese ruido era solo una musica de fondo. Tambien las olasrompian contra laarena. La escena quedo plasmada, detenida en ese momento.No habia nadie por supuesto.

-Es el mar?- le pregunto Ginny a Draco, asentio con la cabeza aunque ella no lo vioporque sin esperar corrio hacia el agua. Se saco los zapatos y las medias, metiendo los pies en el agua helada.- ¡Ay estahelada!.- grito saltando de alegria y frio. Se fue acostumbrando a aquella salada sensacion de calma. El mar la transformaba.

Estaba tan entretenida con el mar que no vio como Draco la miraba y sacaba un bloc de hojas y un carboncillo. Volvio a la orilla un poco cansada pero al ver al rubio, se puso curiosa. Curiosa como muy pocas veces era.

-Que haces?- le pregunto sin respuesta.- Sigues enojado? que pena.- silencio que la volvio la misma de antes.- nuestra primera pelea, que horror! No vamos a durar nada, que terrible Dios! Que mal, mal, mal.-seguido de fingido llanto.

-Puedes volver al agua, querida?- le respondio Draco tratando de noestallar en carcajadas por las "locuras" de la pelirroja.

-Si, mi vida!- siguió el juego Ginny pero se paro en seco y con una cara deidiota full-time, le pregunto- Pero… ¿para que quieres que vuelva, cielo?

-Para dibujarte, mi algodón de azucar.

Estaban demasiado tenatdos como para que la risa aguantara un segundo mas, asi quelos dos se empezaron a reir descontrolados. Estuvieron un rato asi hasta casi llegar al borde de las lagrimas, pero se detuvieron. El orgullo...

-Pasame eso.- le dijo Ginny en tono autoritario, señalando el bloc.

-Como quieras.- le tiro el bloc. Gin lo tomo y lo abrio.

Había muchos dibujos ya y ademas muy buenos.Habia visto muchas pinturas pero el hecho de ser de Draco, las volvian cien veces mas bellas. Se encontro condibujos de casas preciosas, empleados con sus uniformes ysus hijos a su lado, unanciana de barba oscuraen una plaza y varias mujeres desnudas. Eso desperto, irresistiblemente, lo poco de celos que tenia la pelirroja.

-Son buenos, capturas los sentimientos.- dijo seria al ver que la miraba expectante- pero me puede explicar esos desastrosos dibujos pornográficos, Sr. Malfoy?

-Como?.- le siguió el juego.- son mis mejores obras.

-Si, lo que digas.- le devolvio el bloc para que terminara el dibujo.- te acostaste con todas ellas, Shasa Courtney?.- le pregunto desde su pose en el mar.

-Mas o menos.- penso un momento.- que honor que me compares con el! Si, debo admitir que somos un poco parecidos.

-Para tu buena suerte yo soy muy diferente a Tara.

-Espero.

Terminado el dibujo, volvieron a Hogwarts rapidamente. Se les habia pasado el tiempo demasiado rapido y parecia que faltaba poco para el amanecer. Llegaron al campo de quidditch en las horas mas frias de la mañana. Pero en las que mas se podia ver el paisaje seco y silencioso.

-No sabia que hacia tanto frio a esta hora.- dijo Draco, castañeaban sus dientes.

-Tendrias que haber puesto una bufando, macho.- Gin se saco su bufanda y se la paso. Draco la tomo y se la puso. Tenia decenas debufandas pero nunca le habian dado una como esa. Era amarilla con una nenita en la punta, parecia vieja pero de seguro la habian hechocon mucho amor. El cariño Weasley.

-Queidiota que soy!.- se golpeo la cabeza con la mano.- me hubiese puesto una... sino fuese porque mi favorita la tiene alguien.

-Ups!.- dijo Gin, haciendose la nena.- perdon, como te puedo recompensar?

-Dandome un beso.

-Con gusto señor.- lo beso con ternura para dejarlo con ganas. Desde que era novia de Draco, esta le habia enseñado de todos los besos posibles e imposibles. Y el tiempo con el habia aprendido mucho, de todo un poco, un poco de todo pero por sobre todo, habia aprendido a amar. Y descubrio que amar era una cosa muy bella y queria practicarla hasta donde le alcanzara la vida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto, en algun lugar de Hungria...

Las calleas vacias, el silencio colandose por todos los rincones. La oscuridad se volcaba sobre aquel pueblo fanatsma, lenta y dolorosamente. Temiendo el destino de su acto. El dolor sufria por causa de la oscuridad; y eso era de temer. Aunque ya muchos lo habian aprendido y los que no, perecido.

Sombras en la casa mas pequeña de la calle primncipal comenzaron a aparecer. Miedo no se mostraba, solo arrogancia y soberbia. No habia hombria en los hombres, sino que las mujeres que alli se encontraban dejaban de ser, lo que se suponia que debian ser. Alli, al contacto de ese mundo, era como si una mano oscura te atrapara y te soltaria hasta llevarte detras de su velo de muerte. Servirle o no servirle? para muchos era un concepto bastante claro de responder. Pero ese grupo estaba ahi, no por decision, sino mas bien duda.

Duda que las palabras son buenas, duda que nadie te lastimara pero no dudes de que el matara.

-Narcisa.- dijo una voz de ultratumba, una vez en la casita. El una habitacion vacia, con una mesa vacia, una copa vacia y dos vidas, tambien vacias.

-Si, Mi Lord?.- pregunto la albina dama, inclinandose frente a aquella especie de hombre deforme.

-Tu hijo... espero que la mision este avanzada para lo que se ha acordado.

-Estara todo resuelto para esa fecha, aunque debo informarle que Draco tal vez no avance mucho por... la muerte de Lucius.- el pesar se dejo ver por su boca y eso era un pecado.

-Esa no es excusa!- grito el hombre furioso, sin razon a la vista.- Tu esposos nos ha defraudado mucho antes de caer en Azkaban, tu hijo pagara el mismo precio sino cumple su mision para la fecha pervista, entendido?

-Si, señor.- dijo ocultando los cuchillos clavados en su alma.- Tendra a la Weasley dentro de lo previsto, Draco no fallara en este plan.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-_**

**_Ohhhh! que pasara? de que se trata la mision? Draco realmente quiere a Ginny? bueno, proximamente._**

**_Jajaja, al fin actualizo! despues de tanto tiempo... segun yo, volvi. Porque entre a la pagina y vi que mi fic estaba en el puesto 16 y no me gusto nada de nada. El problema es que ahora tengo que vivir en el ciber para continuarla. Bueno, tengo que aclarar algo: TASMAN Y NUBIA NO SON LO MISMO QUE DRACO Y GINNY! o sea, es un amor prohibido frustrado, Draco y Ginny consiguieron los brazaletes ya que los dos estaban destinado a estar juntos y los enfrentarian un mal... que se develara mas adelante. Bueno queria aclararlo nomas, y voy a responder reviews y desde ya agradeszo todos los que han dejado._**

**_Comadreja: mi primar ciber amiga de ak! jua... te re kiero1 me alegra que te guste... nos vemos, muchos besos, ciao!_**

**_JenickaMalfoy: TV1KDB! es como te kiero mucho jeje. Grax por ese gran review, me fascinan! bueno... lo del plan lo expique un pokito ak pero se devela mas adelante y para que se te despeje, Draco la quiere a Gin! es verdad! jeje y esa parte de ke ginny le contesta como si nada a draco despues de habaerla escuchado asi, bueno... x ahi se me fue la mano, pero bueno! estoy cansada de las gin o demasido timidas o demasiado loka! bueno, te digo ke podes legar mis otras creaciones apretando donde mi nombre, te dejo, muchso besos ciao!_**

**_Vivi-G Weasley: como siempre... sos una genia! ja me enknta como va el fic y me enknta que a vos tb te guste! grax mille, ciao!_**

**_Angelli: los reviews profundos que me dejas me acaban de convencer que estoy poniendo lo que kiero en este fic! grax mille por todo, ciao!_**

**_Replika: con razon tanto tiempo sin verte! bueno espero ke te siga gustando la historia y te aviso que cuando tenga tiempo voy a empezar a leer ¿odio¿amor, grax, ciao!_**

**_Bueno, les dejo una frase que me paso angelli:_**

_**''Lacerante es el dolor de los amores secretos y no correspondidos, impulsivo y  
abrazador es el deseo que consume los amores prohibidos, pero un amor secreto y  
prohibido a la vez es una corriente subterranea que amenaza arrazar contigo  
desde lo mas profundo de tu alma''. **_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!ª!ª!·"$·!$!$ª$"!$·"$&/& Proximamente nuevas historias mias entre draco y ginny, si quieren**_

_**molti baci de ...Luz Malfoy... **_


	13. Descubriendo culpas

_**Capitulo 13: Descubriendo culpas**_

Los dias pasaron rapidamente para ellos dos cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo faltaba una semana para el Baile de Navidad. Se veian entre encuentros furtivos y besos cortos por lugares apartados, y fue en uno de ellos que Ginny penso que estaba viviendo un cuento.

La pelirroja y Caroline caminaban juntas por los pasillos. Alex tenia entrenamiento de quidditch pero la pequeña no tuvo ganas de ir, Luna estaba demasiada llena de tarea como par pasera por ahí. Y para mas, estaba castigada menos el dia del Baile por haber partido a la mitad el escritorio de Snape, quien por supuesto no le parecio nada gracioso.

-Que bueno que Snape no castigo a Luna para el dia del Baile!- dijo Caro, mientras saludaba a una de sus amigas de sexto.

-Si, estaba muy emocionada- Ginny miro por sobre el hombro de su amiga. No era su mejor amiga, ni siquiera sabia como habia terminado llevandose con alguien como ella. Era de las mas populares en la escuela y le gustaba llamar la atención, a diferencia de Gin. Por suerte esas cosas de la vida terminaron uniendolas.

-Ginchunchi! El otro dia lo viste a mi Applefield?- le dijo con voz aguda.

-Ah si!.- penso Gin aunque estaba un poco distraida.- Es feo no se que haces saliendo con el, pero cada uno tiene su gusto.

-Nada que ver es re lindo!.- lo defendio Caro.- y a vos que tipo de chicos te gustan?

-Lindos, caballeros, inteligentes, dulces y… romanticos.

-Romanticos!.- la miro con una de sus miradas que le disgustaban.- ah bueno ya perdiste.- pero Ginny solo se encogió de hombros y se hizo la indiferente.

El pasillo termino y empezo otro nuevo. Asi paso 4 veces mientras hablaban de la vida, hasta que Caroline se dispidio de la pelirroja para irse seguramente con sus amigas de sexto. Gin camino sola por los pisos altos y con la mochila al hombro. Buscaba el aula de Astronomia o algun otro lugar parecido para mirar el amanecer, cuando alguien la lleva a un pequeño cuarto.En el habian una mesa con dos sillas en el centro, unas antorchas apagadas y una cortina larga hasta e suelo que daba la impresión de una ventana, que sin dudas no habia.

Las antorchas se encendieron y pudo ver la nula decoración, era enteramente blanco.

-Y que te parece?- le dijo Draco, parecia entusiasmado.

-Parece una sala de mafiosos, estas seguro que nunca viste una película muggle?- aspeto Ginny con su habitual sarcasmo.

-Ja, ja, ahora el trabajo sera doble por contestarme a mi, tu tutor.- se le habian pegado muchas cosas de ella, por lo que haciendo como si de erdad fuese su tutor empezo un discurso.- te va bien en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, DCAO, español, transformaciones y encantamientos pero hay problemas en botánica, runas y en especial, pociones, me equivoco?- habia adquirido una postura ridicula y Ginny que era de risa facil no se pudo contener.

-De que se rie, Srta. Weasley? Le parece graciosa esta clase?- siguió el juego Draco y las carcajadas de Ginny aumentaron- Por que no lo comparte con sus compañeros, ehhh?

Se interrumpio drásticamente y acercandose a la puerta, trataba de agudizar el oido. La cara del rubio parecio mostrar temor por un segundo pero después corrio hasta la cortina, tomo su mochila y le indico a la pelirroja que hiciera lo mismo. Esta sin pensar lo siguió.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Ginny penso que Draco decididamente era un paranoico y como pudo haber sido tan tonta de seguirle el juego, cuando de repente la puerta se abrio rapidamente y por ella entraron, nada mas y nada menos, que la profesora McGonagall y el directos Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall parecia nerviosa y preocupada mientras que Dumbledore tenia un semblante serio pero sereno.

-Te, Minerva?- le pregunto apacible el director, sentados en las dos sillas.

-Si, muchas gracias Albus.- dijo a la vez que Dumbledore hace aparecer sobre la mesa una tetera, dos tazas y un plato con masitas. La profesora tomo un sorbo de su te y se calmo un poco, pero en seguida empezo a hablar.- Oh! Albus, es terrible. Esta todo tan mal, el innombrable cada vez junta mas gente, los asesinatos son para magos y muggles por igual, es horrible!.- su drama era para diez puntos.

Draco y Ginny, atrás de la cortina, se miraron y sin decírselo, los dos pensaron lo mismo: chico lio se iban a meter si los descubrían ahí". La profesora tomo otro sorbo y siguió.

-Las cosas no nos van tan bien como esperábamos.- Dumbledore asintió suavemente.- pero lo que yo no consigo entender es por que no ha atacado con mas… fiereza, por así decirlo.

-Si, me imagine que lo preguntaría.- dijo Dumbledore tranquilo- mucha personas me han empezado a preguntar aquello, pero pocos han sido a los que se las he respondido. Espero que no haya pensado que yo podría decírselo.

-No, no, por supuesto.- dijo desilusionada.

-Aunque tambien espero que sea tan digan de confianza como para lo que le dire.- McGonagall asintio perpleja.- tengo entendido que sabe que la Orden ha estado buscando pruebas y sospechosos para averiguar si el ahora mas valioso plan de Voldemort, se estaba llevando acabo, o si realmente existia.- tomo un sorbo de te antes de continuar.- bueno, le develare por que es tan importante ese "as" para Voldemort.- en ese momento la profesora, Ginny y Draco se concentraron al maximo.- a pesar de ser el mago mas tenebroso de todos, Voldemort no ha conseguido lo que desea. Su ejercito crece pero no del modo que esperaba. Lo que quiero decir es que Voldemort esta perdiendo parte. Claro que los numeros no ganan batallas y ese no es su gran problema. El afan de Voldemort es la inmortalidad y el unico que puede detenerlo es, como ya sabe, Harry Potter.

Para eso esta apostando mas de lo que deberia en una antigua magia, una magia que podria otorgarle todo lo que siempre a querido, o destruirlo.

-Pero, Albus… por que se arriesga tanto el innombrable?- pregunto McGonagall.

-Ah!.- dijo Dumbledore sereno.- esa es otra historia que se develara a su momento pero ahora preferiria ir al Gran Salon, me muero de hambre.- menciono por ultimo antes de hacer desaparecer las cosas e irse. Misterioso y loco como el solo.

Draco y Ginny salieron de su escondite cuando dieron por sentado que no volverian. Los dos no hablaron por un largo tiempo mientras asimilaban lo que acababan de escuchar. Sabian de los asesinatos, los desastres en distintos lugares, etc. Pero lo que habian oido del plan de Voldemort interesado en esa magia, era algo sin igual.

-Jamas debemos decirselo a nadie- sentencio Ginny aun emocionada.

-Por supuesto que no.- replico el rubio pensativo y sin despedirse salio del cuarto pensando en lo extraordinario de aquella magia, de cómo podria usarla, de cómo arreglaria las cosas con su amada pelirroja. De cómo volver a ver a su padre otra vez.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo solo podia pensar en eso. De repente sintio una mano fuerte que lo daba vuelta drasticamente. La pelirroja mas linda que habia conocido, lo miraba como diciendo "¿A donde diablos piensas que vas?". Pero algo la hizo su semblante altanero y despreocupado, y esa algo solo lo podia tener Draco Malfoy, el, en su mirada.

-Olvidaste tu mochila.-le dijo esperando a que le contara que habia tras esa extraña mirada.

-Si... disculpa... estaba pensando en otra cosa.- le dijo con su cabeza en jaque. ¿Decirle o no decirle? esa es la cuestion.

-No vas a decirme en que piensas, verdad?.- le dijo como acostumbrada a que la dejaran de lado, olvidada, en desconfianza.

-Este... entiende que aun no lo se.- le trato de decir lo mas convincentemente posible pero era obvio que ella no era ninguna tonta.

-Esta bien, esta bien, entiendo que no me quieras decir cada uno tiene sus cosas, no?- le dio su mochila y con una sonrisa bastante sincera, se fue moviendo su cuerpo al son de alguna cancion en su cabeza.

El rubio parecia estupido ahi parado, pensando, en el medio de un pasillo desierto. No solo pensando en aquella magia poderosa que podria salvarlo de todo aquel destino cruel que le habian confiinado desde su principio. Tambien pensaba en Ginebra, que sin hacer un escandolo, sin hacer ninguna escena, llanto o puchero habia aceptado su silencio. Su secreto no tan secreto. Admiraba ese don en ella y a la vez hubiera preferido que hubiera hecho una escena.

A veces era dificil hacer conocer los sentimientos y mas aun saber que los tienes.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Ehhhh bueno volvi despues de tango tiempo sin actualizar... jeje y ya me voy llendo! Les dejo muchos besos a los que dejaron review pero no tengo tiempo para contestar!_**

**_"La pura verdad es aquella que con una mentira da felicidad. Te amare aunque no quiera y tal vez no te vuelva a ver pero todo estara bien cuando sepa que te volvere a ver."_**

**_Muchos baci!_**

: Luz Malfoy :


	14. El Baile parte 1

_Holas!! Jeje después de tanto tiempo… eh, no hay mucho que decir mas que Caroline cambiara por Denise, mas o menos, Denise es una chica morocha, de ojos celestes y cara de inocente. Muchos chicos andan atrás de ella, pero ella es mas antisocial que una escoba. A pesar de eso se hacia querer. En realidad este iba a ser el personaje al principio pero se me habia perdido jeje. Bueno, ciao! y nada estoy super obsesionada por Fullmetal Alchemist un anime/manga creo... muy bueno y por favor mandenme la historia jeje luli146 y lo demas de hotmail jeje... besos..._

_**Capitulo 14: el baile (parte 1)**_

**__**

**__**

Grandioso fue la llegada del final de la espera por el Baile de Navidad. Muchos estaban emocionados por ello, pero las chicas en especial. Habian de esos casos especiales de histericas profesionales que aun no sabian que ponerse, a pesar de haberse comprado ocho vestidos nuevos en un mes. Tambien estaban los casos no tan especiales de los chicos que dejaban todo para ultimo momento, como Harry, Ron y otros.

El mar de hormonas hizo desistir a los profesores de tratar de enseñar algo aquel dia, suerte para los alumnos… y para ellos. Asi que dieron, como muy pocas veces se hacia, la tarde libre. Pero antes, Ginny y las chicas almorzaron, o algo asi.

-Lunita…..- se acerco peligrosamente a su objetivo- has hablado con tu "confusion"?- dando en el blanco. Nivel de ataque: leve.

-No, por? Den que paso?- salto el indefenso ratoncito mientras la vivora giraba, observando su presa.

-Espero que no te enojes… si te cuento lo que hice.- lanzo su segundo misil venenoso. Nivel de ataque: medio.

Entonces Luna se dio vuelta, cayendo en el anzuelo.- tu cabeza va a rodar si no me cuentas YA, lo que hiciste.

-Te lo dire, si me prometes no tratar de asesinarme hasta que te termine el cuento, bien? Te juro que fue sin querer, es que soy tu amiga y una torpe, muy torpe chica.- ultimo misil lanzado. Nivel de ataque: medio tirando a alto.

Para esos momentos, Ginny y Alex dejaron su comida de lado, muy divertidas mirando una de las peleas muy poco habituales entre las torpezas de Denise o Den, como le decian, y los "perdoname, se que solo tratabas de ayudarme" de Luna. A estas alturas, era facil diferenciar las metidas de pata tontas y las que no lo eran, como esta.

La cara de Luna estaba fijada en Denise. Esta tenia una de esas sonrisas de "no te vayas a enojar pero me mande una de esas". La rubia rompio el silencio- perdoname Den, te quiero pero dilo de una vez!

-Esta bien, esta bien.- cerro los ojos bien fuerte y lo solto.- resulta que, como saben me sacaron de encantamientos para buscar mas jarrones cuando me distraje un segundo charlando con uno de los cuadro de por esos lugares, la verdad me discutia algo muy tonto…

-Denise, concentrate! - le espetaron las tres.

-Bueno…-tomo aire.- estaba llegando a la Sala de Mantenimiento, cuando lo encontre a Neville.- nivel del misil: alto. Los ojos de Luna se abrieron como platos.- y bueno… estuvimos hablando de cosas, hasta que no aguante y me mande… como atrabancada que extrañamente soy. Le dije… le dije que… ejem… bueno, es medio complicado.

-Que le dijiste?!- salto la pelirroja muy interesada ahora, mientras Alex empezaba a agarrar a Luna que estaba por abalanzarse sobre Denise.

-Le dije... QUE SI QUERIA IR AL BAILE CON LUNA.- nivel del misil: altisimo!!!!!!. Ginny se quedo con la boca abierta, Alex no aguanto y le empezo a reprochar esa falta al codigo de amistad, pero callaron al notar el estado de shock de la pobre Luna. Al encontrarse sujetada, forcejeo y forcejeo hasta que volvio a la realidad y quedo tildada diciendo "niña, te voy a matar,…" (palabras demasiados ofensivas para publicarlas).

-Y que te dijo?.- quiso seguir la pelirroja y Alex la fulmino con la mirada.

-Te juro que no queria hacer lo que hice pero por favor perdoname!- le dijo con su carita de angel- Aunque se que esto te alegrara: me dijo que si, que tenia muchas ganas, te pasa a buscar a las 8:45. Ni siquiera se puso nervioso, hasta parecia feliz.

Ahí fue cuando realmente todas quedaron en shock y Luna las desperto a las otras dos saltando de alegria.

-Si! Si! Si! Dijo que si!.- gritaba a todo pulmon en el repleto Gran Salon. Ginny y Alex se unieron a su canto de alegria mientras las miraban desde el trio dorado hasta la mesa de profesores.

-Bueno, bueno, calmense.- dijo Denise y se sentaron aun riendo y vitoreando esa "gran victoria". Entonces se acordaron de que habian estado hablando antes de toda aquella euforia.

Al parecer Denise iba con Harry, para envidias de todas, para indiferencia de Ginny y para nada de Alex porque ellos habian terminado hace mas de 3 semanas. Alex habia conseguido que la invitara su "vecino" como ella le decia ya que sentaba a tres chicos de ella; se llamaba Matthew Robertson, y la verdad estaba muy bueno.

Al final Luna iria con su "confusion", como habian llamado a Neville desde aquel dia en el tren. Pero algo a las tres no les cerraba y se dieron cuenta rapidamente antes de que se les escapara por una de esas cartas que recibia seguido.

-Gin, te invitaron al Baile, no?- le pregunto Denise como si nada.

-No, aun no.- dijo como si nada, estrujando por debajo de la mesa el papel que le habia mandado Draco y no podia leer por las metidas de sus amigas.- pero no desesperen, siempre esta Colin.

-Que mala que eres! Te aprovechas de que esta perdido por ti.- lo defendio Alex.

-Estaba bromeando, nada mas.- termino su comida y salio sin despedirse, haciendose la ofendida. Una vez fuera, pudo mirar el pergamino.

"**Ginebra,**

**Te espero en 10 minutos en el bosque. No llegues tarde.**

**Draco."**

Habian pasado 5 minutos desde que su Dragon de Hielo, como a veces lo llamaba, le habia mandado la carta y estaba bastante lejos. Asi que corrio rapidamente hasta el bosque y todavía sintiendose estupida miro por los alrededores.

Se dirigio hasta aquel claro "de seduccion pervertida", en el que habia pasado sus aquellos momentos mas calientes… cuando entonces lo vio. De espalda, esperandola seguramente, sino a quien mas? Lo tomo por detrás tapandole los ojos.

-Quien soy?-

-Mmm… un angel?- erro olímpicamente el rubio huron.

-Error, error- le destapo los ojos y lo beso dulcemente.- te equivocaste mucho, sabias?

-Desde que estoy contigo, no se nada.- la derrito con una de esas miradas de "soy sexy, ya se"; y obviamente, la pelirroja tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no desmallarse justo ahí.

-De que me querias hablar?

-Ejem, bueno…- le costaba bastante decirlo usualmente, ELLAS corrian a pedirle a el- quieres venir al Baile conmigo?

-Estas loco?- actuo Ginny abriendo sus ojitos de almendra.- después de las veces que me molestaste al frente de todos, después de todos esos malditos besos, después de TUS sonrisitas de sex simbol y tu juego de seduccion, QUIERES QUE VAYA AL BAILE CONTIGO???

-Ejem… bueno, si- el rubio trago saliva como pudo.

-Esta bien.- riendose de su tonta broma, y Draco abriendo los ojos "no puedo creer como me fui a quedar con esta pelirroja, la mas loca de todas."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La noche llego rapida y, no tan silenciosamente. Ya casi era la hora del Baile; los chicos listos, las chicas… siempre se tardaban mas en arreglarse, pero valia la pena.

Ginny suspiraba mientras un mechon de cabello se le levantaba ligeramente. Alex y en especial Denise estaban tardando una "eternidad", o como decia la morocha "lo que una chica debe tardar".

-Y? Como estoy?- pregunto Alex al salir del baño. Llevaba un vestido dorado, muy largo y con los hombros al descubierto. Su cabello muy lacio y labial dorado.

-Estas preciosa.- gritaron la pelirroja y Denise, que por fin termino de arreglar su inflado cabello. La morocha tenia un vestido rojo largo, con tiras, canutillos y un chal tambien rojo. Habia logrado alisar su desastroso cabello con la locion que Hermione en el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos y se habia hecho un rodete a lo reina.

-Bien, bien ya que estamos todas, NOS PODEMOS IR, POR FAVOR?- la pelirroja se harto y salio enfurecida; pero después se arrepintió, todos los chicos de Gryffindor la quedaron mirando, babosos por supuesto. Pero peor fue poder ver como Ron se ponia furioso.

La pelirroja llevaba un vestido azul oscuro, con escote en "U" y mangas murciélago. Su cabello largo lleno de rulos menos el flequillo al costado. Delineada y con labios fingian ser la manzana prohibida de Eva.

-Hola hermano, estas muy lindo- le sonrio la pelirroja, sabiendo que estaba a punto de asesinarla; pero asombrosamente se controlo.

-Tu… tambien, aunque no puedo creer que mama te comprara ese vestido ¿Qué soy yo, el mayordomo? sino fuera por los gemelos yo seguiria usando esa otra tunica.- y todos, es decir, Hermione, el guapisimo Harry de esa noche y Ginny, rieron por el comentario, agradecidos de que Ron no haya dicho nada de lo linda que estaba Ginny.

La ultima aprovecho ese clima y salio al pasillo. Escucho las campanadas del reloj, ya eran las nueve. Estaba a punto de irse a buscar a Draco, cuando vio a una chica rubia, con un sencillo vestido plateado. Muy bonita a decir verdad pero se le hacia bastante familiar… ¡Era Luna!. Las cosas de la vida…

-Que haces?- le pregunto al verla tratando de sacarse los zapatos.

-Estos zapatos me matan.- le respondio la rubia dejándoselos puestos.- me gustaria que fueran parte de mi como las "pautherhug".

-Ehhh… si- Luna estaba muy rara, seguramente los zapatos le afectaban la cabeza.- estoy ansiosa porque empiece el Baile, Alex y Matthew, Denise y Harry y tu con Neville.

-Yo estoy ansiosa por verte a ti con Draco Malfoy.

-Que?-trago saliva como pudo. ¿Los habria descubierto?- No sabes con quien voy y… y… ademas nunca iria con Malfoy.- era la primera vez que tartamudeaba en una mentira.

-Bueno, bueno, no te enojes, es solo que harian muy linda pareja.

-Si Luna, no te enojes pero creo que de verdad te afectan los zapatos.- y se fue.

Camino lentamente, estaba muy nerviosa, hacia el lugar que habian acordado con Draco. Tuvo que esquivar mas de una vez a un grupo de chicos que se le quedaban mirando, y otras a sus amigos, antes que la reconocieran. Pero al llegar a la ultima escalera, lo vio. Ahí estaba el, al pie de la escalera, de espaldas y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeo ella y el se dio vuelta. La miro atontado por unos segundos pero en seguida cambio de pose y con una sonrisa, erguido y elegante, la esperaba. Ginny trato de bajar las escaleras sin mirar los escalones. "Es como en los cuentos. La princesa baja las escaleras y ahí esta el principe esperandola" penso sonriente. Y es que de verdad, Draco parecia un principe.

El dragon llevaba un traje negro, sin duda muy fino, con una camisa blanca, la corbata era negra, con dibujo de "Jack" y sus zapatos negros brillaban. Se habia tirado el pelo para atrás con gomina solo porque a ella le gustaba.

-Weasley- la saludo el. Poniendole el brazo para que lo tomara.

-Malfoy.- acepto muy contenta.

Ya casi todo el colegio estaba cuando abrieron las puertas. Solo algunos los reconocieron pero no importo para ellos. De hecho, nada lo hizo en ese momento.


	15. El Baile parte 2

_**Hola! jeje no hay mucho para decir mas ke ya kiero terminar esta historia ke falta poco!!! jeje ojala... no la termino mas bueno aka les dejo la continuacion del baile -.- nos vemos! y arriba ZUTARA ( Zuko y Katara en Avatar, los amo!!!) besos ciaooo!**_

_**Capitulo 15: el Baile (parte 2)**_

El Gran Salon precioso, tal vez no tan bien decorado como el Baile anterior, pero igual maravilloso. Los alumnos se acomodaban en las mesas redondas que rodeaban el salon. Muchos hablaban entusiasmados y otros… no tanto.

Ginny y Draco se soltaron de las manos y se fueron cada uno por su lado. El con Blaise y Nott, y ella con Luna, Alex y Denise.

-Donde andabas? – le pregunto Alex apenas la vio.- tu hermano te estaba buscando, parecia importante.

-No sabes que queria?-

-No tengo idea.- la castaña, entonces, se callo y Ginny no quiso seguirle hablando. Seguro estaba malhumorada porque:1- Denise se habia marchado con Harry, a hacer quien sabe que cosas, 2- Luna no podia bromear con ella, estaba con Neville y 3- Matthew se habia ido quien sabe donde.

En la comida todo anduvo mejor ya que los puntos 1 y 3 mejoraron. Las cuatro estaban un poco distanciadas y aunque eso no le gustaba nada a Ginny cuando pasaba, esta vez le dio un respiro. Al parecer a sus amigas no les interesaba saber quien era su pareja, por ahora.

Las luces bajaron de repente y todos soltaron uno de esos gritos de que algo importante justo pasa cuando todos estan callados, mezclado con risas. Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall comenzaron a bailar graciosa pero a la vez elegantemente, a los que se les unieron varios profesores y alumnos.

La fiesta pronto cobro vida y la mayoria bailaba. Alex y Matthew hacian linda pareja y Denise y otras amigas se movian tan fiesteramente como siempre. Ron y Hermione habian salido por ahí. Se lo imagino y solo pudo sonreir, se merecian pasarla bien. Luna y Neville, ni asomo de ellos. Ella se habia sentado para esperar a Draco un rato cuando una mano le toco el hombro, sintiendo un no muy buen escalofrio.

-Harry!- se sorprendio Gin, mientras el morocho se sentaba a su lado. ¿Como se lo iba a sacar de encima antes de que llegara Draco?- y Denise¿Por qué no vas a bailar con ella?

-Estuvimos bailando un rato largo pero tenia ganas de bailar contigo tambien, no puedo esperar comprobar eso que dicen de que bailas tan bien como Den.- se hizo el desinteresado.- y tu pareja?

-Ya va a llegar, tenia que arreglar… algo, supongo.- miro disimuladamente a su alrededor y suspiro para sus adentros al no verlo aun. No queria ser egocéntrica (en ese momento), ni nada pero Harry la miraba… con esa mirada de que queria algo.

-Bueno, ya que los dos estamos solos, bailamos? –la bomba del ojiverde fue atomica. Sin duda algo no muy lindo se venia.

Ginny acepto, obviamente como se le responde a un amigo, y estuvieron bailando un rato. Entonces sin aviso, Harry se le acerco cada vez y no pudo evitar ponerse roja. Como salvarse de esa?! Hizo lo mas simple que podia y le corrio la cara.

Aun asi el morocho no se dio por vencido, pero disimulo un poco mas. Bailaron un rato y a pesar de las circunstancias, la pelirroja no pudo evitar pasarla bien. Se estaba divirtiendo pero se preguntaba donde estaria el idiota de Draco.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del Gran Salon, el trio mas sexy de Hogwarts charlaba animadamente aunque el rubio la pasaba bien, tambien tenia problemas para salir de entre sus amigos.

-Bueno señores, me voy llendo, creo que una dama me espera.- se despedia Draco cuando hablo el morocho, que por cierto estaba muy atractivo.

-Asi Dragon? Quien te espera, si se puede saber?- y una mirada picara llego al rubio platinado.

-No, no se puede saber y menos tu.- le dijo Draco sin descaro porque era medio cara dura.

-Vamos, no seas mal amigo, dinos quien es la que te trae tan nervioso desde que empezo la fiesta.- se intereso Nott.

-Oigan, sino me dejan salir ahora, no voy a poder ir por lo tanto no voy a estar con esta chica y entonces no tendre nada que contarles.- argumento que dejo atonito a sus amigos.- Hasta luego, señores.- se despidio rapidamente, no sabria como escapar de otra de las malditas preguntas del cinico de Nott.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El castillo tenia un singular silencio después de salir de un lugar lleno de sonidos fuertes. Fuertemente encontrados. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje, despacio, tranquilo, no solo porque no queria apurarse sino tambien porque no sabia como empezar.

¿Cómo comenzar a semejante confesion? Después de tanto tiempo detrás de su sombra, deseando desde su aire hasta las baldosas que pisaba descuidadamente para llegar a clases. Los libros que apretaba contra su pecho, esos libros que el siempre quiso ser. Y ella caminaba con la cabeza un poco baja a su lado, en una noche estrellada.

Sonaban las campanadas del reloj mientras su cabeza retumbaba no solo por el sonido sino tambien por sus pensamientos. Èl usualmente leal, bueno y sin dudas valiente. Valiente en todos aquellos sentidos terrenales que casi nunca valen la pena, en realidad era medio valiente en eso. Su coraje interno era mas fuerte y ella solo lo sabia porque… asi era.

Los grillos tensaban el aire, como si tocaran sus arpas en el airen de hilos que tejian.

La miro con esos ojitos celestes tan lindos que tenia. Ella sacudio su melena marron con los delicados dedos de su mano. Para tener una mejor vision de aquel chico que le hacia querer ser mas linda cada dia, que le hacia desear poder mover las paredes con la magia que corria por sus venas. Por las venas que solo corrian por el. Todo giraba entorno a los dos.

-Hermione… tengo que decirte algo importante.- salieron unas palabras ya dichas por el lenguaje que son sus ojos con los suyos. No parecia su voz pero aun asi siguió ante su gesto de ya saber.

-Que cosa Ron?- fingio una sonrisa, mientras su corazon hacia mas ruido que todo el Gran Salon.

-Yo…-su sonrisa lo habia dejado sin razon unos momentos pero a la vez le dio mas valor para continuar con aquel discurso invisible en su cabeza? Mas bien en su corazon.- Yo, desde el primer dia que te vi, tuve… tuve la sensación de que algo me pasaba contigo.

¿Sonrojada? Era poco decir, estaba petrificadamente roja como tomate.

-Es decir, todavía me pasan cosas cosas con… contigo, Hermione y por mucho que lo intente que no puedo sacar de mi mente todas estas sensaciones.

¿Era posible? Si, lo era. El amor de su vida se le declaraba y ella ahí, sin poder decir nada. Confundiendo los pensamientos de Ron y extinguiendo su esperanza.

-Esta bien si no sientes lo mismo, lo entiendo… pero aun asi no podia seguir teniendolo conmigo.- se daba la vuelta Ron cuando una llamada a la esperanza le devolvio la vida.

-Espera!.- por fin pudo decir Hermione.- Yo, Ron, yo tambien estoy loca por ti y pensaba que jamas ibas a sentir lo mismo. Te quiero.

_Te quiero, _habian palabras mas unicas y simples a la vez?

-Herms, es… es enserio?.- se revolvio el pelo con las manos, exitado ante la perspectiva de una vida con ella, con su bandera, con su sol, con su todo lo cursi! Ella asintio aun sonrojada. El se acerco lento a ella, levantandole la cara para mirarla a aquellos hermosos ojos que amaba desde siempre. Cerro los suyos el tiempo en que conquistaba su boca y se invadian mutuamente con la lengua, saboreando esa primera vez, ese beso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Empujones y patadas en los talones era lo unico que sentia Draco mientras iba en camino hacia la pelirroja. Mientras mas seguia, mas pensaba que jamas llegaria. Y por alguna extraña razon tenia que llegar rapido, sin razon alguna su corazon le decia que si no llegaba alguna historia muy similar continuaria su mismo curso. El poder mismo continuaria con lo que habia empezado hacia ya miles de años atrás.

Caminaba apuradamente, tratando de no despeinarse demasiado, ese trabajo era para Ginny. Entonces, de repente, sin previo aviso, el rubio choca con alguien que no queria ver para nada en ese momento. Pansy y su club de fans! Justo y solamente a el le pasaban estas cosas.

-Draco, Drakin! Que gusto encontrarte!- hablo la voz chillona de Parkinson, que le destruia los oidos. Ni hablar de ese pedazo de tela que le cubria el cuerpo. No dejaba nada a la imaginación…

-Parkinson, lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.- era una expresión destructiva que noto en seguida por sus ojos. ¿Qué podia decir? El era asi.

-Por que me tratas asi, dragoncito?- le dijo con los ojos "llorosos" y una trompa que dejaba ver claramente sus intenciones poco santas.- Tal vez si me acompañases unas horas a mi habitación, podriamos pasarla muy… bien.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba su corbata, con experiencia.

-Tal vez si…- le dijo su lado seductor.- pero ahora no y creo que… nunca jamas!- salto su verdadero yo.- Dejame en paz, Parkinson.- esta vez de forma fria. La morocha no insistio mas y se fue con paso ofendido. Ya se le pasaria, ayudada por otro chico, seguramente.

Draco camino galantemente, como le habian enseñado, hacia la mesa de las bebidas. Tenia sed y quizas encontraria mas rapido a Ginny. Después de diez segundos hubiera deseado no decir eso. La vio justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de tirarsele encima. No pudo mas que atragantarse con la gaseosa y… enfadarse sobre manera. ¿Qué hacia ese estupido de San Potter bailando con SU Ginny?

-Harry, ejem, no, solo somos amigos, esta bien?- se lo dijo solamente de una buena forma porque era un amigo muy querido para ella y respetaba su pasado obsesivo por el. El morocho de ojos verdes, miro el suelo con un poco de decepcion pero se le paso rapido y entendio el mensaje de Ginny y se dio cuenta de su suerte, la loca pelirroja pudo haberle hecho algo peor.

El morocho solo se despeino un poco mas su desastrosa cabellera y se fue con un saludo de mano. Entonces Ginny saco su sonrisita hipócrita y empezo a tocarse la muñeca con fuerza. El estupido brazalete habia empezado a quemar y se arrepintió de haberlo traido. Varias veces antes se habia ardido pero esta vez habia sido especialmente dolorosa. Por suerte no sabia que otro alguien lo sentia, unos 5 metros detrás de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos entre que la pelirroja se sentaba y el Dragon decidia si acercarse o no. Cuando la pequeña pelirroja sufrio un debil desmayo o un asomo de pasado que luego no recordaria.

_Flash Back _

_La ceremonia de coronación del principe era un evento muy importante, en que todos los reinos de la region eran invitados, excepto el de la Faraona Nubia, de Faghetammetet. Muchas doncellas estaban alli, esperando ser del agrado del que a partir de aquella noche seria el nuevo faraon de Bacret Sirdk. _

_Mientras en los comienzos de los jardines reales del palacio de aquel reino, una reina enemiga que estaba por llevar acabo un plan que habia planeado desde hacia meses. Su amigo mas leal, la acompañaba en ese momento de disfraces, que ademas era un gran mago, como ella._

_-Escucha Yamil, no olvides ninguna fase de la mision, los quiero aquí de vuelta a las tres de la madrugada en punto.- le dijo muy duramente._

_-Ya lo se Nubia, pero dime por que te expones a semejante peligro?.- le pregunto con preocupación.- Por que no mandas a cualquier otro espia?_

_-Porque soy la mejor.- salto su altaneria.- y ademas quiero ver al pequeño principe.- rio sarcásticamente._

_-Hay Nubia, un dia de estos te vas a matar haciendo estas locuras.- dijo el aguafiestas de Yamil._

_-No te amargues por no poder entrar en una gran fiesta de coronación como esta.- se burlo Nubia.- Ahora dime si me veo presentable._

_En realidad ella era bastante alta, con largo cabello negro rojizo y ojos de noche y de cuerpo curvilineo. Pero ahora era mediana, con cabello marron corto y enrulado y ojos verdes. Su cuerpo estaba igual y nada mas habia cambiado. Decia que queria impresionar a los invitados._

_-Esplendida pero no olvides tu nueva identidad, ahora eres…- hablo en vano Yamil porque Nubia lo empujo al compartimiento de su carruaje y este comenzo a acercarse a la entrada del palacio. Al bajarse del carruaje hasta los guardias no pudieron evitar desviar la mirada y eso a ella le encantaba._

_Su vestido rosa a penas tocaba el suelo al igual que el aire sus hombros descubiertos y un velo cubria de su nariz al menton. Una fragancia de manantial despertaba la envidia de las demas damas de la nobleza que se encontraban alli. El guardia muy rigido casi titubea al preguntarle su nombre._

_-Nombre e invitacion por favor._

_-Alluen Jusierthf del Reino de Olagash.- y le entrego su invitacion, robada por supuesto.- Soy la escriba de la reina y vengo en su representación, lo tiene detallado._

_-Todo en orden, puede pasar.- y el guardia le abrio la entrada._

_A pesar de todos los bailes, celebraciones, ceremonias y otras tantas ocasiones festivas, no pudo evitar admitir y quedar deslumbrada por lo ostentosa de la ceremonia de sus enemigos. El salon principal del palacio estaba espectacular y los invitados eran todos respetables y claramente falsas personas. Lo mejor de lo peor._

_Siguió con su actuación y sus caminatas y charlas hipócritas entre las personas que estaban alli. Al parecer todavía faltaban unas horas para la coronación. Horas que pasaron largamente y Nubia ya estaba por dejarlo todo, se hayaba muy aburrida. _

_Se dio vuelta para intentar escapar de los aristócratas cuando justo ve a un cretino aprovechandose de su innegable hermosura, con unas entregadas jóvenes. Tal vez se podria divertir con aquel idiota. Malvada .Camino sensual como debia y se acerco a la ronda que se habia formado alrededor del joven. Sonrio al ver lo que parecia ser una historia muy emocionante. _

_-…entonces me dirigi rapidamente hacia la ciudad de Umma que como sabran queda a unas pocas horas de aquí, donde encontre una salamandra magica…- decia el muchacho, un egocéntrico. _

_-Si me disculpas la interrupcion.- salio del fondo Nubia con todos los ojos sobre ella, en especial del muchacho.- Creo que esta equivocado, Umma queda a un dia por lo menos de aquí y las salamandras no viven en ciudades y mucho menos las magicas se encuentran asi porque si._

_-Como te atreves a desafiar mi palabra? Tu… mujer cual nombre desconozco.- se levanto furioso el muchacho, no tan muchacho ahora porque le sacaba media cabeza. Viendose humillado publicamente por esa linda joven._

_-Sere mujer pero tu quien eres?.- le dijo con el peor tono irrespetuoso que pudo. De repente los murmullos de las muchachas de entre los cuales pudo sacar que él era…_

_-Yo soy el principe Tasman Libanet.- la miro con superioridad esperando que se tirara a sus pies suplicando perdon. Pero no sabia que en ella su nombre pasaba como el viento._

_-Hay! Entonces… -puso sus manos en su boca, muy sarcásticamente.- menos me disculpare, como futuro rey esa no es una buena conducta, no cree?_

_Estaba a punto de agarrarla el mismo y luego llamar a los guardias cuando se oyo la voz de su padre llamandolo y cuando volvio a ver por donde se habia ido la descarada, esta ya habia desaparecido, dejandolo con una extraña sensación. _

_Se habia salvado por muy poco de que no la matasen. ¡Ella y su estupida terquedad! Yamil tenia razon sino se serenaba terminaria muerta uno de estos dias; pero, no seria esa noche. Se sento en un agradable y solitario sillon y miro la ceremonia con atentos ojos. Tenia una excelente memoria y solo tomaba apuntes entre una tela especial que habian puesto entre su vestido. _

_El resto de lo que le quedaba de la velada se la paso bailando con lindos idiotas, lo mas lamentable del reino. Aprovecho a comer algunos de los manjares que en casa no se podian comer porque simplemente, no habia. Pero ya siendo la una y media mas o menos de la madrugada se empezo a aburrir de la aristocracia._

_Salio a pasear por los jardines del palacio, como si fuese su casa, conciente de que no lo era. Siguió unos metros hasta que escucho unos pasos muy poco disimulados detrás de ella. Solo pudo darse vuelta para encontrarse vulnerable ante lo peor, el principe._

_-Su alteza, que lo trae por los jardines? No deberia estar adentro con los demas invitados?.- lo trato de engañar inútilmente._

_-Eso mismo se te podria preguntar a ti, sin embargo solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Soy Alluen Jusierthf, escriba de la reina de Olagash, que me ha enviado aquí en su representación, su alteza._

_-No tienes que ser tan formal, antes no lo fuiste.- se acerco peligrosamente Tasman, aunque eso no inmuto a Nubia._

_-Veo que no te engaño, que quieres?_

_-Que quieres tu, reina Nubia? Te descubri aunque no lo creas._

_-Es facil encontrar a alguien que quiere ser encontrado, no te vanaglories tanto. Asi que si me disculpas, me retiro, mi no rey Tasman.- se alejaba cuando el le cerro el paso._

_-Quiero verte de nuevo y se que quieres lo mismo.- levanto una ceja junto con ella._

_-No salgo con mis enemigos, menos si son tan mentirosos como tu¿como podria confiar en alguien como tu?-_

_-Ten fe mi falsa Luz de Luna.- y se besaron._

_Fin del Flash Back _

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta del tiempo que perdia, Draco se dirigio galantemente, ardiendo por dentro, hacia ella. Lo vio y sonrio feliz. El le tendio la mano tambien sonriendo y Ginny acepto. Caminaron hasta cierto punto del Gran Salon y acostumbrandose, empezaron a bailar. No habia mucha luz y nadie los reconoceria, según Ginny, cosa que era mas o menos cierta.

Draco era buen bailarin y la musica era genial. Esta vez no habia una banda, sino un DJ, bastante apuesto. Entonces, sin decir nada, la tomo de la mano y se fueron del Gran Salon. Lo siguió hasta las orillas del Lago que no quedaba muy lejos y donde se escuchaba bastante bien.

Sorpresivamente, el rubio la miro con ojitos dulces y le dijo como todo un caballero:

-Me concederia el honor de bailar conmigo, mi lady?

Gin rio bajito y respondio: Si, señor.

La musica lenta se hizo escuchar.

**_-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Espeor ke les haya gustado y se me pueden decir pagina con imagenes Zutara se los agradeceria...!!! _**

**_ah! no olviden dejar un review ke ayuda mucho!!!!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	16. Amarte a Ti

_**Bueno, ni un review!! pero eso no me detendra en mi meta y terminare esta historia aunke me cuete la vida!!!! jeje ke dramatika.. los dejo!!! beoss ciao!!!**_

**_-_**

_**-**_

_**Capitulo 16: Amarte a ti**_

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro_

_Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer, menos traumaticas._

_Como hallarle figuras a las nubes,_

_como ir al cine o no hacer nada._

Alli, a la orilla del algo, el agua resultaba el cielo escarchado. La luna se mostraba esplendida y presumida ante la ausencia del sol. Ginny y Draco se miraron a los ojos. El la tomo de la cintura y ella de los hombros. Siguieron en aquel silencio tan ruidoso.

_Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta,_

_quizas estoy jugando como siempre al masoquismo._

_En vez de distraerme con el futbol,_

_o con el internet, como hacen todos._

Antes enemigos, ahora amantes. Cualquiera podria decir, sin valor, "las vueltas de la vida". Pero esta vez no habia vuelta atrás. ¿Qué hacia con el¿Qué hacia con ella? Y solo se les ocurria bailar, tan tranquilos y perturbados. El corazon tiene razones que la razon no entiende pero esa frase era nada para sus familias y para los que le habian enseñado.

_Amarte a ti, no es lo mejos, pero es perfecto_

_para hallarle algun sentido a esta rutina._

_De ser por siempre solo un ciudadano_

_solo uno mas._

Tan ironicos. ¿A que estaban jugando? Ninguno lo sabia. Habian sido guiados por la pasion y se habian encerrado. Habian sido marionetas de los dioses y se enredaron en sus propias telarañas de codigos de honor, de prestigio, de dignidad y de tantas cosas sin necesidad. Encerrados en el amor. Ginny bajo la mirada, tratando de borrar lo que estaba pasando pero no podia.

_Amarte a ti me hace sufrir, que buena suerte_

_Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento._

_Para tener en que pensar todas las noches,_

_para vivir._

No queria estar sin el. Era lo que le faltaba, era lo que siempre soño vivir. Alguien que descubriera esa parte de su ser inexplorada. Una muñeca se sentia antes, humillada y sola pero ahora ya no mas. El la habia ayudado a salir a la luz, sacandole el polvo de su bola de cristal. Pero era difícil y tal vez por eso era que lo deseaba tanto. Estaban prohibidos y…

_Amarte a ti es un veneno, que da vida._

_Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga._

_Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota._

_Es lo que siento y a quien le importa._

…ya tan traidores se habian vuelto. Era un Malfoy y ella una Weasley. Una tonta pero inteligente, una fea pero linda joven, una ingenua pero astuta, una orgullosa pero sensible, una sarcastica que podia considerar fantastica para querer conservar su vida, su familia, su mundo. Era necesidad basica de todos los dias. Ya no era una mision, ni un estupido juego adolescente, era el calor que le faltaba.

_Amarte a ti es la verdad mas mentirosa._

_Es lo mejor de lo peor que me ha pasado._

_Es la ruleta rusa por un beso._

_Es lo de siempre improvisado._

Subio sus manos, mientras tocaba su sedoso cabello, le fascinaba. El bajo, con cuidado, bajando a su delicado bulto. Sus cuerpos se acercaron mas y mas como agujas a un iman. Que importaba ya todo! Mientras nadie se enterara estaban a salvo y en ese falso refugio se alimentaba de una esperanza de la que se incuba un amor de verdad. Que importaban sus familias y sus creencias! Cuando ya no podian mantenerlos vivos.

_Amarte a ti es un error, dice un amigo_

_que cree que ser feliz es estar libre._

_y se pierde del sabor que da lo incierto_

_Amarte a ti…_

Se besaron con esa pasion propia de su innata quimica. Tal vez serian traidores y crueles, sinvergüenzas y desgracias, amantes y tontos. Peor estaban juntos y no lo lamentaban y dudaban de arrepentirse de ello algun dia. Tal vez no estaban enamorados pero se lo creyeron. No sabian que era el amor.

… _es la embajada de un instante en mi cerebro _

_es tambien haberte odiado un par de veces_

_Amarte a ti es un absurdo y lo sabemos, _

_Y asi sera…_

Pero se amarian _mientras les durase…_

Sus manos en su cintura y mas abajo. Las suyas despeinandolo. Juntos era muy facil predecir un ataque de recuerdos… Sentir en el corazon, el comienzo de algo mas nuevo.

_Flash Back _

_Seguramente uno querra saber como acabaron besandose Nubia y Tasman, luego de tan corto encuentro. En realidad, aquí les muestro una parte intermedia que hace que lo de antes, tenga sentido. _

_Nubia esperaba exhausta la coronación, no habia nada peor que ir a una fiesta en la que no conoces a nadie. Por suerte, los dioses la escucharon y acabaron su tormento. Las luces empezaron a cambiar sus tonos, un humo espeso salia detrás de las cortinas de seda. "Un desperdicio.- pensaba la reina.- les va a costar un ojo de la cara sacarles ese olor".- como siempre desviandose del tema._

_El rey obeso y la reina, totalmente maquillada, llamaron la atencion. Ella sentada sonriendo estupidamente, deseando que todo acabara, eso lo sabia, porque lo mismo habia sentido en la coronación de su fallecido padre. El gordo rey, Muhamed, se levanto con los brazos en alto, listo para su discurso._

_-Pacientes invitados! Gracias por estar hoy aquí, en este reino, que como sabran…- y bla, bla, bla, palabras que Nubia descarto y solo desperto en la parte de verdad.- Y sin mas preámbulos, aquí les presento al futuro rey de Bacret Sirdk, mi hijo mayor Tasman. _

_El joven apuesto salio de bajando unas altas escaleras, con la mirada altanera pero el paso y la postura severa, propia de un gran rey. Tasman camino con madurez por el pasillo hasta el padre que lo miraba con ojos afectuosos, a la vez de frios. Nubia no podia despegar los ojos del principe, era un extraño magnetismo. Tasmas se inclino y arrodillo a los pies su padre._

_-Faraon, padre.- dijo con sentidas palabras en su voz, que le quemaban la garganta.- Aquí y ahora prometo ser un gran faraón como tu y cumplir con todo lo que debe tener un soberano de tan magnifica region: honor, valor, honestidad y justicia. Llevados de la mano por una buena educación, que solo tu, tu y madre, supieron darme. Estoy listo.- solto un leve suspiro, habia ensayado esas palabras por meses, y sentia que por fin podia respirar. Queria pararse de una vez y salir de alli. _

_-Aceptas la corona de Bacret Sirdk?.- _

_-Si, mi faraón.- otro suspiro. ¿Por qué esas simples palabras le podian costar la vida?_

_-Entonces, hijo mio, la corona es tuya.- sintio, por fin, el peso de esa corona de oro bañado en las aguas del Nilo, con un rubi en la parte delantera y el animal de su reino, la serpiente plateada del oasis. Unico animal, para unico reino. Se levanto con los brazos en alto sonriendo y recibiendo los aplausos, en cualquier otra ocasión habria hecho uso de su arrogancia pero no era el momento. _

_Entonces miro hacia un rincón apartado rincón y la vio. La muchacha de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, la que lo habia humillado. Endurecio la mirada pero disimulo ante la atenta mirada de su madre, su querida madre. Ella fue la que en seguida anuncio el Baile, se empeñaba demasiado en buscarle esposa a su descarriado hijo; y eso el lo sabia y divertia. _

_Camino entre las damas que le pedian bailar pero él las rechazaba a todas, el solo queria bailar con aquella extraña de vestido rosa, que lo habia desafiado. Estaba muy divertido, se preguntaba si sabria bailar…_

_Nubia ya tenia todo lo que queria y como odiaba estar alli, decidio que era hora de irse llendo. De repente vio que su ofensa, no quedaria sin castigo alguno. _

_-Bailamos, extraña dama?.- le pregunto sin ningun descaro, el ahora rey Tasman._

_-Sera un placer.- dijo con toda su falsedad, sabia que el se estaba vengando, con todos los ojos encima de ella._

_Se tomaron de las manos y se encaminaron en el medio del salon. La banda empezo a tocar la musica de esos tiempos, de ese lugar… Musica arabe, mas facil. Ella se movia como serpiente y el, algo asi. Tenian una sincronizacion muy extravagante pero fascinante y genial. Bailaron con los demas invitados pero a la hora del tradicional baile lento, el volvio a buscarla antes de poder escapar, como en la vez anterior. Esta vez, la musica lenta le permitio jugar un rato con quienes creian sus victimas. Es como decir, son dos zorros creyendo que el otro es una gallina._

_-Bailas bastante bien.- le dijo arrogante.- pero no lo suficientemente bien para mi gusto._

_-Si, lo notaba.- Nubia no permitia semejante ofensa y ademas le encantaba ese juego.- Se nota que no puede conmigo, Su alteza y con todo respeto._

_-Continuas con las agresiones, tigresa?-le levanto una ceja, exasperandola._

_-No se gaste, no caigo en sus tontos juego de niño mimado, por favor¿Quién se cree que soy? Piensa que soy como sus plebeyas? Pienselo de nuevo._

_-No, no pienso eso. Te me haces extrañamente familiar, nos hemos visto antes?_

_-Para nada, no olvidaria a alguien tan egocentrico como usted, faraon. Ademas mi memoria es demasiado buena.- levanto una ceja. Sonrio de lado. _

_-Por que dice "demasiado"? No esconderas algo… o si?- abrio los ojos como platos, sin poder creer. Sus ojos eran un engaño._

_-Digo demasiado porque recuerdo exactamente que esta pieza termina…- dieron el giro final, alejandolos.- … justo ahora.- dijo antes de escaparse otra vez de su mirada. Lo ultimo que vio antes de despertarse fue su cabello moverse sensualmente y sus ojos mirarlo burlonamente._

_Fin del Flash Back _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_...Luz Malfoy..._


	17. Anuncios

**_Capitulo 17: Anuncios_**

Peinaba su pelirrojo cabello con delicadeza cuando los muchachos llegaron con las golosinas del carrito de la señora del tren. Hermione observaba todo por sobre su nuevo libro "Africa: la cuna de la civilización magica". Por segunda vez en el año sus pensamientos se perdian mas alla del vidrio del vagon, con un solo chico de donde salieran sus ideas y recuerdos. Se perdio en la noche anterior, todavía queria seguir con Draco, en sus brazos todo era color de rosa… o mejor dicho, rojo. Se habian quedado en el lago hasta horas después de que terminara el Baile. Por eso cuando volvio a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor la esperaba la Inquisidora Hermione que por supuesto interrogo a Ginny, pero solo le saco que habia estado con un chico; algo que todos sabian. La unica que sospechaba que el joven pudiera ser un Slytherin era, como siempre, la castaña.

-Oye Ginny, a que hora llegaste anoche?- pregunto Harry con un poco de rencor por su "rechazo".- No te vi cuando tus amigas llegaron a la Sala Comun al termino del Baile.- la pelirroja le mostro el puño cerrado, amenaza suficiente para que dejase de preguntar.

-Llegue un rato después para su información chicos y lo demas es Top Secret.- se defendio con soltura. La verdad estaba bastante enojada porque no queria hablar de eso.

-Ah no! A papa le encantara saber como llegaste tarde… por un chico.- siguió Ron con ese fastidioso juego. Unos minutos de retraso y el martirio eterno.-Pero por unas monedas se arregla todo el asunto.-

-Ronald Weasley! Como te atreves?.- le reprocha su formal novia, Hermione.- Si Ginny va a contarlo va a ser por voluntad propia y estoy segura que lo hara pronto porque…-

En ese entonces la pelirroja salio con impetu al pasillo en busca de sus amigas. Habia pensado que si se iba con su hermano le harian menos preguntas pero se habia equivocado. Solo deseaba estar con Draco, pero el se habia ido muy temprano en la mañana, sin despedirse y eso la ponia muy triste. Busco un vagon solitario y tomo una siesta hasta llegar a casa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La Madriguera se alzaba en el campo, destartalada igual que siempre. Sus padres los recibieron alegres en la estacion. Les hicieron las tipicas preguntas en cuanto llegaron, Ginny pretendio que todo estaba bien, no era algo nuevo para ella, y rapidamente salio de todos esos cariños familiares para encerrarse en la tranquilidad de su alcoba. A veces su unica salvacion.

A la hora de la cena llegaron Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, los gemelos y demas de la Orden. Pareciera que en la casa de los Weasley comenzaba una fiesta post-Navidad. Por esa noche harian como si la guerra fuese una mentira de mal gusto o simplemente celebrarian el estar ahí, reunidos y vivos, pero lo que sobre todas las cosas harian, seria ser un poco mas felices.

Lamentablemente, en otra parte de Inglaterra. En otra casa, en otra sociedad y en otro "mundo" una pequeña familia cenaba en silencio. No habia nada que discutir en la mente de un rubio ojigris. El solo hecho de volver, todo! Se lo hacia recordar.

-Y… Draco? Como te ha ido en el colegio?- le pregunto para romper el hielo Narcisa. Ella y Draco se llevaban mucho mejor que Lucio y él pero perderlo a su padre tambien era difícil.

-Bien… supongo.- le respondio desganado.

-Draco…-dijo mientras se le iba la voz.-hijo, no quiero que sigas con la mision que te encargo el Lord.

El rubio levanto los ojos sorprendido, alarmado y miro a su madre. Tenia los ojos vidriosos y el labio inferior le temblaba, parecia a punto de llorar.

-Por que madre? Estas bien? Que te sucede?- se dirigio a su lado preocupado y con esa maldita mirada de alarma y dolor indescriptible.

-Porque… porque yo… lo siento… no, no quiero- empezo a balbucear hasta que lo miro a los ojos y le dijo.- no quiero perderte como a tu padre. No soportaria tanto.

El recordar a su padre fue un golpe duro. Fue como re-abrir heridas. Cerro los ojos cuando, de repente se le ilumino la cara. Se habia acordado de aquel extraño poder del que Dumbledore habia hablado.

-Madre, por favor, no llores mas.- le dijo, tranquilizandola- No me vas a perder. Hay una manera de que todo se arregle.

-De que hablas?-pregunto aun sollozando.

-Escucha, me entere de lo que busca el Lord.- su madre lo miro con atención.- Un poder intenso, magia antigua pero si nosotros lo obtenemos primero…

-Acabariamos con la guerra.- lo siguió su madre.- Que clase de poder es ese? De donde sacaste esa información?- Draco se sacudio la cabeza. Que su madre hiciera lo que quisiera con el poder, luego de que el reviviera a su padre.

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo unico que debemos hacer es buscar ese poder, mas información lo que sea! Seguire mi mision y asi el Lord no sospechara nada. Ahora… si pudiera descubrir como hacer para revivir a papa…

-Ni lo pienses, Draco.-reprocho su madre aquellas palabras- Aprendete esta frase de una vez: los muertos no pueden ni deben volver a la vida, los muertos se han ido haya sido un error o no.

-Esta bien., esta bien… ya lo se madre.- le dijo Draco (como un adolescente mas sin hacerle caso) y se levanto de inmediato a su cuarto, mientras los sirvientes comenzaban a juntar la comida de la mesa. El rubio se fue no solo con su padre, sino tambien con la pequeña pelirroja en su cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Hasta que despiertas!- la desperto Hermione entrando a su cuarto con una bandeja con el almuerzo. Aunque ya eran las 2 de la tarde.

La fiesta habia durado hasta altas horas de la noche y Ginny solo fingio divertirse. Ya todo le parecia tan vacio. En la escuela tenia sus amigas y por lo menos sabia que podia verlo en cualquier momento pero faltaban 2 semanas mas para besarlo otra vez. Y justo cuando lograba tener un sueño decente de el en boxes, la noviecita de su hermano la despertaba. Quiso asesinarla pero se las aguanto solo porque traia comida y según su lenguaje eso era una ofrenda de paz.

-Estoy hecha polvo.- mintio la pelirroja.- Como la pasaron ayer tu y mi hermano, eh?- codeo a la castaña, que se ruborizo tan rapidamente como un Weasley.- Con ese color en tus mejillas ya te estas pareciendo un Weasley!-siguio vengandose Ginny- Y para cuando la boda?- de regalo recibio un almohadón estampado en su rostro y bajo el sus risas.

-Basta de bromas, vamos abajo, tus padres quieren hablarte de algo importante, al parecer.-

Se vistio con mucha lentitud, como cada vez que se enojaba o no queria cruzar palabra con ningun ser vivo. Hermione solo la enfurecia mas con su zapateo de "Vamos… apurate". ¿Aclare el temperamento de la pelirroja? Pues era muy sensible.

Bajaron al living lentamente. Hermione casi tuvo que llevarla arrastrando pero llegaron. Su madre y su padre la esperaban sentados en el sillon y solo le hablaron hasta que Hermione se fue a espiar con los otros dos idiotas de Harry y Ron, debajo de la ventana. Se sento y los miro.

-Ginny, cariño.- tipico de su mama.- Tu padre tenemos una excelente noticia para ti, cielo. Sabemos que te hara muy feliz. En ese entonces, la pelirroja abrio los ojos como platos. "¿Podia ser…?" dejo volar su imaginación "Si! Seguro leyeron mi mente y tienen a Draco envuelto en una caja de regalo, esperandome en la cocina! Si! No nos crucificaran por nuestra relacion y seremos felices para siempre". Y su imaginación volaba alto.

-Bueno…-dijo su padre, viendo como su hija no les prestaba atención (ellos dos eran bastante unidos).-Eh… Gin, todas las cosas tienen su tiempo y ha llegado el tuyo de formar parte de la Orden. Es un gran poder que conlleva grandes responsabilidades, entendiste?- fue un breve pero intenso segundo en que su padre le dio esa mirada tan severa, que ella capto enseguida.

Después, ella shockeada pregunto: En… en serio?

-Si, muy en serio, cielo. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti…-siguio la voz de su madre emocionada y su padre se levantaba a buscar una botella de cerveza de manteca para festejar. Ahí fue cuando se le acabo el mundo. Las cosas ya no serian lo mismo, ahora se tendria que entrenar para lastimar personas. ¿Realmente queria eso de su vida¿Querria tener que resignarse a matar gente para sobrevivir¿Esconderse, huir, pelear¿Tenia otra opcion? No, no la tenia. Miro a sus padres, Harry, Ron, y Hermione desde la ventana, todos expectantes.

Salto en un falso jubilo con el brazo extendido y el puño cerrado.- Voy a ser auror. Que alegria, por fin!.- salieron a felicitarla los chicos escondidos y su madre fue a la cocina con su padre, a preparar la gran cena de esa noche en honor a la pequeña pelirroja.

Mas tarde llegaron los demas y hubo tanto revuelo que parecia otra fiesta. Los gemelos no dejaban de decir que todo lo que Ginny sabia lo habia aprendido de ellos, Bill hinchaba el pecho de orgullo y Tonks se habia hecho el mismo look en el cabello que Ginny. Algunos le hicieron regalos, con la excusa de que le serian utiles ahora que era parte de la Orden, sorpresivamente también Percy le mando su regalo (una capa de seda negra, increíble) con una carta para leerla en privado. Habia tanta felicidad que hasta ella creyo que tambien estaba feliz.

Después, bien entrada la celebración, Ginny aprovecho para escabullirse unos minutos al bosque. Se sento en el suelo y se acurruco como un gatito. Estaba asustada, no confusa ni nerviosa, sino asustada. Le hubiese que Draco estuviera alli para sacarle el miedo. La guerra lastimaba y distorsionaba su mundo pero… no hay mal que por bien no venga. Y ese bien, o tal vez mal, era simplemente: él.

¿Por qué cambian las cosas?

Pensaba echado en su costosa y fina cama. Su habitación dejaba a la vista su vasta riqueza. Ser rico, cosas materiales. Ser mortifago, ser un asesino idiota, una marioneta al servicio completo de su titiritero. Toco con cuidado su brazo izquierdo, aun sentia el dolor. No penso que pasaria, por eso lo tomo desprevenido. No se imagino tanto sufrimiento y solo recordarlo era un suplicio.

_Flash Back _

_Ese dia se levanto temprano como siempre y fue directamente a ayudar a su madre en el jardin. Era hermoso, perfecto. Rosas rojas, amarillas y blancas, tulipanes, azaleas, narcisos, pensamientos, olmos, sauces, las tipicas margaritas y en especial, jazmines. Eran las flores favoritas de su madre. Decia que le recordaban al momento en que conocio a su padre._

_De repente interrumpio ese momento bonito, un elfo domestico para informarles que la señorita Bellatrix Lestrange habia llegado con una importante noticia. De sus dos tias Draco siempre prefirio a Andrómeda, nunca le agrado Bellatrix, con cada una de sus llegadas solo habia traido malas noticias, era como un cuervo._

_-Cissy!- saludo efusivamente a su hermana menor.- Hola Draco.- se controlo mucho mas, al parecer tampoco le agradaba mucho su sobrino._

_-Hola Bella.- saludo tambien alegre su madre pero con algo extraño en su tono de voz, casi imperceptible.- Vamos al salon, mande a preparar el te… para las dos.- le ofrecio Narcisa mientras miraba a su hijo para que se fuese. La mirada de su madre era algo extraña, como resignada. Resignada, como a una de esas noticias que sabes que llegan pero esperas que nunca lo hagan en realidad pero cuando lo hacen, no pueden evitar entristecerte._

_Ya en el salon sin la compañía de Draco, ni los elfos que habian arreglado la mesa, Bellatrix solto la noticia._

_-Hermana, te tengo una buena noticia, estoy tan emocionada!-_

_-Bueno dimelo de una vez.- le dijo impaciente como tipica hermana menor._

_-Esta bien…- la morocha tomo un suspiro y hablo.- el Lord ha decidido que Draco y otros chicos mas, de los mejores, tendran la Marca mañana en la noche!- y espero con una sonrisita tonta la respuesta de su hermana._

_Si hubiera sido posible, Narcisa hubiera quedado mas palida que el papel, no solo por aquella desgracia, sino por el hecho de que su hermana lo considerara a eso "bueno". Al fin se dio cuenta de que no importaba todo el amor que le tenia a su hermana, ella no dejaria de ser jamas un demonio. Rapidamente empezo su funcion y siguieron charlando animadamente._

_Aquella noche llego y con sus capas y mascaras, Narcisa y Draco se dirigieron al lugar indicado por Bellatrix. Habia un circulo grande de adultos esperandolos, y en el medio los jóvenes. Su madre tomo su posición y al no poder distinguir a Blaise o a Nott, se coloco seriamente. Al parecer seria el primero. Al ver la cara de Bellatrix sonriendo y mirando hacia su direccion, tuvo deseos de matarla._

_Entonces, con su voz de muerto, el Lord comenzo a hablar. No tuvo idea de que decia ese viejo decrepito, ocultaba sus pensamientos y sentimientos rapidamente aunque todavía no sabia si era un sueño o no¿que pasaba¿que pasaria de ahora en adelante?. Desperto de su propia conciencia al escuchar las palabras definitivas de que esto, no era un sueño._

_-Descubrete el brazo izquierdo, Draco.- _

_Con la mano temblorosa, se destapo su blanca piel, que parecia iluminar la oscuridad intensa de aquel lugar. Voldemort tomo su varita y pronunciando unas cuantas palabras, empezo a marcarle el dolor mas intenso que jamas habia conocido. Trato de contenerse pero un pequeño quejido salio de lo mas profundo de su ser. Observo la desesperación en el rostro de su madre y trato de calmarla. El Lord termino, esperando verlo caer al suelo como todos pero él no lo hizo, solo se inclino y volvio a su lugar. Luego, quiso saber que habia sido peor ¿el dolor que el sintio o el que escucho y vio en sus compañeros?_

_Fin del Flash Back _

Y ahora estaba ahí, haciendo nada. Pensando en ella, en como desearia poder escribirle pero se lo habian prohibido mutuamente asi que le habia comprado un regalo. Pero siempre pensaba en ella.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_- Bueno capitulo 17 la fin! jeje a pesar de ke esto esta para rato largo aun... Se lo dedico a quienes leen esta humilde historia ke tarde tanto en volver a actualizar y creo ke por eso merezco este horrible castigo de no recinir ningun maldito review!!! bua...!!! llooroooo jeje ke patetico... bue los dejo, hasta la proxima!_**

**_Beoss ciao! y dejen reviews!!!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	18. Esa flor gris y esa tragica calavera

_**Capitulo 18: Esa flor gris y la tragica calavera.**_

Las vacaciones estaban por terminar y su corazon estaba volviendo a sus latidos originales por fin. Se acosto relajada sobre su cama con algunas golosinas en el borde. Hermione inspeccionaba por centesima vez la colección de discos de Ginny, de los cuales, solo pocos eran del reino magico y la mayoria muggles. Eran muchos mas baratos, y la musica seguia siendo magica. Hacia un frio de perros afuera y se quedarian todo el dia adentro, o por lo menos la pelirroja.

-Ginny pareces un oso, deja de hibernar!- la reprochaba su amiga todos los años. Coloco un disco en el equipo de la pelirroja y empezo a leer uno de los tantos libros de Ginny, que se encontraban en todos lados.- ¿Cuando piensas organizar tus libros?

Otro reproche, otra risa.- Nunca.- respuesta arrogante. ¿Para que organizarlos? Con solo leerlos una vez ya entraban en su memoria. Una memoria muy selectiva, que por ahora solo queria pensar. Las palabras de la castaña no ocupaban la cabeza de Ginny en ese momento, era hora de pensar. De analizar ese asunto.

Herms era su amiga mas confiable; podia contarle un secreto, que a pesar de los años, ella seguia guardando como perro fiel. Al principio habia descartado la idea por completo, pero ahora… no podia continuar tal cual secreto de estado. Era necesario un cambio de planes.

Suspiro profundamente. La situación era difícil. ¿Qué diria¿Cómo lo tomaria? Descubrir que una de tus amigas mas cercanas sale con tu enemigo, futuro asesino, no era la mejor de las noticias. Pero estaba segura de que ella comprenderia. Tal vez la retaria pero su corazon de oro… ¿la entenderia?

-Hermione… tengo que decirte algo.- suspiro de nuevo.

-Espera a que te acabe la historia.- al parecer la castaña no habia visto los ojos de la pelirroja y como esta apretaba con fuerza su gusanito de peluche.- entonces Malfoy toma la recordadora de Neville, monta su escoba y la lanza hasta el muro del segundo pabellón. Si no hubiera sido por Harry… ¡Ese maldito de Malfoy! Ya nos las pagara todas.- levanto el puño en señal de venganza al estilo Ron. Ginny, que no podia creer esa actitud de parte de su amiga, la miraba con la boca abierta.- y que querias decirme?

-Nada.- trago saliva. No, su secreto aun debia ser de Estado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era tarde, el cielo ya ocultaba su vida del dia para darle paso a otros colores. Rosa, dorado, naranja, negro, que bello era aquel atardecer. Las luces tenues del sol acariciaban su rojiza cabellera. A pesar de su extraño miedo a las alturas, podia subirse a una arbol y sentir, aunque fuese un momento, que volaba. Volaba por sobre todo y se iba, se iba lejos para ya no volver. Ojala no volver.

¿Quién lo mandaba a el? a ver¿quien? Pensaba a su paso junto con otras palabras mas groseras. ¿No podrian haber dejado la pocion para otro dia? No, porque solo a su chiflada madre se le ocurria mandarlo a buscar una estupida flor en pleno invierno. Y aunque no solo era por eso, era mucho mas lindo culpar a su madre, que culpar al tiempo. El tiempo no se enojaria con sus quejas, ni le reprocharia el no haber llevado su gorro. El tiempo solo pasaba.

"Busca una flor negra como la noche. No sera muy difícil ya que solo crece en invierno." Muy bien, seguia caminando, hacia mucho que estaba caminando y hacia mas que habia aparecido en la otra parte de Inglaterra. -No sera muy difícil- se burlo el rubio. Del frio iba a quedar mas palido de lo que ya era. Entonces la vio, la maldita flor estaba en el medio de un estanque congelado. Rio sarcastico y se dirigio hacia ella, cuando…

-Quien anda ahí?- grito Ginny bajandose del arbol y dirigiéndose al lugar por donde habia provenido el grito. Tomo su varia y corrio hacia el estanque, podia ser alguien atacado por un bicho raro, o peor aun ¡un mortifago! Pero grande fue su sorpresa al solo encontrar a…

-¿Draco?- "… a un rubio tonto, atrapado en el estanque" y no pudo evitar reirse a carcajadas, haciendolo enfurecer.

En efecto, el rubio habia conseguido la flor y tambien habia conseguido un baño de agua helada en un estanque no-congelado. Por suerte no se le congelaron las ideas para guardar la flor en un compartimiento de su saco rapidamente.

-No te quedes ahí parada, ayudame!-

-Pero ¿Qué haces aca? No es que no quiera verte ni mucho menos pero…- pregunto Ginny una vez que Draco estuvo fuera del agua.

-Tenia que hablar contigo, es importante.- era en parte metira pero aun no podia decirle la verdadera razon de su localizacion exacta.

-Esta bien hablaremos… pero mirate! Estas mojado de pies a cabeza.- era cierto, ademas de que temblaba como loco.- mejor vamos a mi casa y me cuentas todo alli, bien?

-Que? Estas loca. No, no y no. Definitivamente nos quedamos aca.- se puso firme el rubio.

-Yo digo que vamos a mi casa y punto final, asi que vamos.- se impuso el temperamento de la pelirroja y empezaron a caminar. Al llegar Draco tuvo una corta vision de esa destartalada y humilde pero "hermosa" casa. Pudo imaginar los años infantiles de una feliz Ginebra, con tanto cariño, sin fingir. Solo aquella inocencia.

Corrieron hacia la entrada de atrás. Según los horarios de su madre, debian de estar en el salon o la cocina, todos juntos, cenando o tomando alguna taza de chocolate caliente junto al fuego. Asi que si se apresuraban tal vez no la verian a ella y asi lo guiaria a su habitación donde estaria seguro. Todos los riesgos eran seguros pero igual se arriesgo. Parecia que nadie venia cuando de repente oyeron unos pasos del pasillo.

-Debajo de la mesa.- susurro él y agazapados, rezaban porque el idito que pasaba fuera muy distraido. Harry pasaba con unas tazas y una tetera hacia el living. Bingo! No se habia equivocado! Lo agarro del brazo y corrieron hacia las escaleras cuando de repente oyeron la voz de Ron bajando los escalones. Pegados a la pared lo vieron pasar y después de un esfuerzo sobre humano lograron llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Estuvo cerca, eh?- bromeo ella y el la miro con odio, se habian salvado con mucha suerte.- bueno, esta es mi alcoba, sinceramente, la mejor de la casa.-rio nerviosa. Habian entrado muchos chicos a su cuarto pero nunca uno solo, que le gustaba ademas y en la noche a escondidas. ¡Que excitante!

Observo con detenimiento, como usualmente hacia, el cuarto. Habia una cama con dosel y con un gusanito de peluche encima, una repisa llena de cosas de chicas, peluches, una comoda con libros y revistas y un equipo de musica encima, una colección de cds en el suelo, mas libros desparramados y con ropero viejo y gastado lleno de ropa. Tambien estaba el infantable Leonardo Di Caprio con Kate Winslet en "Titanic" y demas posters de chicas, denomino Draco acostumbrado a su sobriedad y simplicidad en decoración.

-Que te parece?- trato de no sonar muy expectante aunque el rubio lo noto.

-Que te puedo decir? Es la mejor alcoba de una chica que haya visto.- sonrio con dulzura.

-Eso esperaba, sino dormirias afuera.- dijo riendo y haciendo poner a Draco su cara de corderito degollado que tanto le gustaba, se dio vuelta y se sento en su cama cuando trago saliva.- Eh… Draco, que haces?- el rubio se sacaba su camisa dejando ver su piel blanca y… musculosamente sexy! "trata de no babear, Ginny por favor, controlate!" le gritaba su conciencia.

-Estoy empapado, prestame esa remera y pantalones que estan sobre la silla, por favor- se los alcanzo y se dio vuelta, naturalemente. Su cara estaba tan roja como su cabello y su brazalete brillaba tanto como su curiosidad. Se dio vuelta un poquitito y casi se cae de cabeza. Ahí estaba el Dios sex simbol de la escuela, Draco Malfoy cambiandose ¡En su habitación! Y tal cual se lo habia imaginado, en boxers! Muy babosa con la boca abierta.

-Te gusta lo que ves pelirroja?- casi le da un ataque cuando Draco la saco de sus fantasias sexuales con una cara de pervertido divertido.

-Callate o te van a descubrir.- fue su unica defensa.

Draco se cambio y espero a que regresara Ginny de su acto de "disimulación" en el salon. Reviso un poco las cosa, era un mal habito que su madre nunca le habia logrado sacar. Tambien observo el regalo que habia guardado en su saco mágico (como el de Hagrid en el primer libro) antes de salir en busca de la flor y de decirle la verdad.

-Por Merlin! De donde sacaste eso?- le dijo desde la puerta, sorprendiendolo.

-Feliz Navidad.- le dijo un poco abrumado por lo que le revelaria a continuación pero ella parecia hipnotizada por el regalo. Un arco, unas flechas y un estuche, nuevos, carisimos y de plata pura de las montaña de Sudamerica! Lo mejor y lo mas exclusivo del mercado. Los habia amado desde el dia en que los vio en un catalogo el año pasado pero jamas… y ahora los tenia!

-Draco, es el mejor regalo de todos los tiempos, gracias, gracias, gracias.- lo abrazo efusivamente, sabia lo que significaban para ella.

Entonces ella se acordo de que también le habia hecho un regalo, asi que guardo su nuevo arco y le mostro su presente.- se que no es Armani n mucho menos pero te juro que parendia tejer solo para hacerla.- Era una bufanda roja y negra, con las inicales D. M en verde custodiadas por un bellisimo dragón. Por supuesto no era fina ni elegante pero estaba hecha con amor, el amor mas dulce que haya conocido. El de ella.

-Es muy bonita, gra… gracias.- la tomo de los hombros y la beso como para que dejase de hablar.- pero debo decirte porque vine.

-Esta bien, dime.- dijo como anestesiada por aquel beso.

-Bueno, es que… paso hace poco, mira… bueno… la cosa es que…- "¡mierda¿Por qué me cuesta tanto decir esto?".

-La cosa es que creo que deberias de soltarlo de una vez.- que linda Ginny, siempre tan compresiva.

-Soy… soy mortifago.-

Sintio que caia pero se contuvo. Con la mirada le pidio la prueba, la evidencia del crimen. El se descubrio el brazo y mostro una calavera con una serpiente rondando dentro. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo sacarse de la cabeza ese mal sueño. Un muy mal sueño. Penso, penso en el, otra persona mas que esperaba algo de ella, en este caso esperaba comprensión. A su silencio, el abrio la boca, tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Desde hacia años

que no sentia un temor parecido. Tenia miedo de perder algo que amaba.

-No pude evitarlo, fue…

-Shhh…- le tapo la boca con un dedo.- no te preocupes… te sigo amando igual. Eso si no hagas un drama de novela porque ahí si me voy a enojar.- dio una risita de circunstancias.

Entonces la beso con fuerza, en señal de agradecimiento, y ella obviamente le correspondio. Esta vez no iba a analizarlo tanto. La levanto del suelo y la llevo a la cama. La luna que queria curiosear se colaba por los espacios vacios que dejaban las cortinas. Bajo a su cuello, intensificando el beso. Ginny aceptaba las marcas ahí pero no estaba lista para sentir la mano de el abriendose paso en su pierna y a su parte mas privada. Y queria que siguiera asi de privada.

Carraspeo.- Draco.- y este la miro.- No… no.-dijo firme.

-Esta bien.- no reprocho ni nada, si se quejaba quiza se comia un golpe de la chica y le iba a doler. Solo se acosto a su lado y lo ultimo que la escucho decir fue: "estas noches me dan mucho frio". La abrazo bien fuerte y cerro los ojos.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana al dia siguiente y con mucha pereza, se despertaron. Se miraron a los ojos. Draco le acaricio un mechon rebelde que le caia sobre su rostro y Ginny solo pudo reir, que cinica. El rubio la miro con cara de seductor y solo logro hacerla reir mas. Entonces el también empezo a reir. Volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y se levantaron.

Tuvieron cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido mientras se cambiaban pero fue casi imposible. Entre las bromas de Ginny y la sed de venganza de Draco terminaron corriendo por las escaleras hacia la cocina. No habia nadie porque recien amanecia y su madre casi siempre se levantaba una hora después para el desayuno. Pero este desayuno fue especial. Ellos dos solos y nadie mas. Jugaron un poco mas y salieron al crudo invierno que habia en el exterior.

Entonces, ahí, en patio de la Madriguera se sintieron por primera vez libres de amarse frente a un publico que aun no estaba alli. Se besaron junto al arbol mas grande la casa y caminaron de la mano, guardando ese momento en lo mas profundo de su ser. Siguieron hasta llegar al bosque, donde al llegar al estanque, se congelo el momento.

-Bueno, aquí nos despedimos.- dijo el rubio sin querer irse jamas de su lado, pero su madre debia de estar muy preocupada como para postergar mas su llegada.

-No, nos vemos en la escuela dentro de poco.-le sonrio con calor ella pero luego agachó la cabeza.

-Que sucede Ginebra?-le pregunto preocupado.

-Sabes que nada sera igual ahora, verdad?- ahora el se escondio de sus ojos marrones.- Yo soy de la Orden y tu… tu eres un mortifago. ¿Qué pasara cuando nos encontremos en batalla? Es decir, no creo que pueda hacerte algun daño, no…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses pelirroja.- dijo serio y firme.- si eso llegara a pasar ten por hecho, que seria imposible hacerte daño porque…- se acerco a su rostro y la miro con ternura.- porque te amo, comadreja.

Lo miro con una sonrisa de sorpresa.- Yo también te amo, huron.- poso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo beso lento y conciso, separandose antes de que él abriese los ojos.- Nos vemos.- le dijo dejandolo perplejo y camino rapidamente hacia su casa. Luego se dio vuelta pero el ya no estaba alli asi que siguió su camino. Se lo habia buscado, si alguien seria el rudo en esa relacion, habia decidido ser ella; por mucho que le costase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llego con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Tarareando una cancion de alguna película romantica en la que extrañamente el final era feliz. Daba vueltas y vueltas y no dejaba de sonreir. Corrio a su cuarto dispuesta a escribirlo todo en su diario cuando se encontro con todos desayunando en la cocina. Con todos se referia a sus padres, Ron, Hermione y Harry, que la miraban como diciendo "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

-Hola.- saludo alegremente mientras seguia su camino feliz como una lombriz. Dejando en la cocina a todos perplejos con su conducta. En todas las vacaciones habia hibernado como oso y movido menos que un perezoso y de repente el peor dia de todo el invierno, entraba por la cocina dando saltos con una cara de feliz cumpleaños fuera de este mundo. Algo estaba sucediendo. La sra. Weasley no se preocupo y solo sonrio y su marido siguió leyendo "El Profeta" con una sonrisa picara. Mientras el trio dorado se encontraba totalmente confundido. La pelirroja… ¿enamorada?

-

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Hola! jeje he vuelto, despues de solo 2 dias jeje.. nada! estoy publicando esta historia todo rapido porke empiezan las clases por ak y no me va a kedar tiempo paar publicar todas mis otras ideas!!! no!!!! re feo jeje... estoy re pegada al anime ultimamente baka! jojo amo esa palabra... bue... dedicado al uniko review del capitulo pasado, besos ciao!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	19. Un encuentro con el pasado

_**Capitulo 19: un encuentro con el pasado.**_

"De vuelta a la escuela" penso cansada. Tantos cambios de pronto: los libros, las tareas, sus amigos, la noticia de que Draco ya era mortifago. Caminaba hacia la habitación de las chicas de quinto cuando vio que habia mucha gente alrededor del tablero de anuncios. Se acerco, a los empujones y lo que leyo fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-No!-grito como loca que era.- ¡esto es el colmo!-su enojo hizo que algunos la mirasen y otros se alejaron rapidamente.- NO PUEDE SER! CAMBIARON LA FECHA DEL TORNEO, AY DIOS!- tomo una silla y la destrozo contra el muro haciendola añicos. Que imaginación. No lo hizo pero dejo bastantes moco murciélagos en la Sala Comun para largo rato.

Esa fecha aun asi llego y ella caminaba ahora tranquila por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Con su aire tan despreocupado y su cabeza ante su ego altanero, que pocos hubieran imaginado lo nerviosa que estaba. Debia jugar la final del torneo de arqueria en unos minutos y a pesar de que se tenia confianza, aun asi estaba con mucho nervio.

Llego demasiado temprano al lugar acordado y obviamente no habia ningun estudiante sentado en las gradas. Eran gradas magicas comunes, se agrandaban si Dumbledore asi lo queria; aunque eso nunca pasaba. El quidditch era el unico deporte que congregaba a casi todo el alumnado de la escuela.

Miro a ver si encontraba a alguien pero ni sus amigas ni el trio dorado aun estaban alli y dudaba que fuesen a llegar temprano. Se metio en la tienda de Gryffindor y comprobo que tampoco estaban sus otros cuatro compañeros: Colin y Dennis Creevey, Nicholas Hattaway de segundo y Michelle Ciccone, la capitana del equipo. Seguramente estaban todos durmiendo demas como amuleto de buena suerte, una kabala.

-Kabala que nunca cumpli.- se dijo la pelirroja mientras pulia su nuevo equipo de arqueria, objeto de muchas preguntas sobre su procedencia pero ninguna respuesta. Pero no pensaba en eso ahora, pensaba en su competencia y como dependia el hecho de que ella lo hiciese perfecto para ganar.

No era modesta ni empezaria en ese momento asi que decia la verdad. Era la mejor de todos, no lo podian negar. Y por ello le habian asignado las pruebas mas difíciles y decisivas. Mientras que el resto las tenia el equipo, que, bueno… tenia sus buenas y sus malas. Solo pensaba en ganar, quedar en segundo lugar no valia, era demasiado competitiva para ello.

-Siguele sacando brillo y te quedaras sin arco.- la sorprendio la voz de Draco.- deberias cuidar mejor tus regalos, Weasley.

-Tal vez siga tu consejo… Malfoy.- se le acerco, segura de si como era.- no como otros que manchan sus regalos con mostaza sin siquiera un mes de uso, que irresponsables, no?

-Nunca me lo perdonaras, cierto?-se saco su mascara al notar que estaban solos pero ella seguia con los ojos con furia.- supongo que no te importa saber que le saque la mancha yo mismo.

-Mira Malfoy, me importa un bledo si aprendiste a usar un jabon y un cepillo, no estoy de humor, asi que vete.- si juegas con fuego…

-Asi?-siguio él.- mira que no tengo las mas minimas ganas de irme aun.- se le acerco peligrosamente. …Te vas a quemar.

-Vamos huron, vete que me distraes.- siguió jugando, sabiendo de su cercania y no alejandose de él.

Puso sus manos en su pequeña cintura y le dijo muy cerca de su oido.- sabes algo? Voy a besarte y te ordeno… que no te distraigas. Seguido vino el beso provocado, aquel que se da con todas las ganas soportadas y, aquel que un rubio pervertido usa con su novia pelirroja, aun mas pervertida que él. Duro poco para ellos pero al tiempo le parecio que ya era hora de que se escuchasen los pasos del alumnado de Hogwarts.

-Me voy.- dijo encaminandose rapido hacia la salida trasera de la tienda.- no quiero, ejem, distraerte.

-Maldito huron…- fue lo ultimo que oyo el rubio antes de dirigirse a las gradas con una sonrisa cinica en su rostro. Pero con la mirada mas feliz de todas.

Las personas no tardaron en llegar y se cambiaron rapido. Ginny rezaba porque a sus amigos no les traicionaran los nervios y ganaran. Michelle dio sus pesimas instrucciones, que fueron "repartidas" por Ginny. El equipo estaba agradecido de que la pelirroja Weasley seria la capitana el año proximo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plegarias no escuchadas son plegarias abandonadas.

La pelirroja estaba reunida con Alex, Denise y el trio dorado en la Salon Comun. Estaban alrededor de una fogosa hoguera y ella con un trofeo en la mano, pero no con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vamos Ginny, estuviste excelente.- trato de alegrarla Harry.

-Merecian ganar.- dijo Alex.

-No es cierto.-metio la pata, Ron, con su increíble sentido del tacto. Y todos, en especial Hermione, casi lo fulminan con la mirada.- Pero tu te ganaste ese trofeo.

-Por Merlin Ronald!.- estallo Hermione.- sera que alguna vez vas a ver mas alla de las acciones?

-Esta bien chicos, no peleen.- los calmo una extraña pelirroja.- Me parece que mejor… mejor me voy, nos vemos.- con el trofeo en la mano, se encamino por los pasillos del castillo.

En realidad, si fuese una ocasión normal, tal vez seguiria en la Sala Comun con sus amigos. Insultando a los de Ravenclaw, revisando lanzamientos (en especial los espectaculares de Ginny) y criticando la mala jugada de Dennis frente a esa veela disfrazada de chica de Irma Roberts. Pero esa no era una ocasión especial.

Si habia hecho lanzamientos espectaculares y se habia ganado en justa ley aquel trofeo que tenia en las manos. Pero lo mas extraño era la forma como habia jugado: apresurado, simple, monotomo! Como si tuviera algo mas importante que hacer.

-Que me pasa?- se pregunto mientras su pies la llevaban quien sabe a donde. Ni siquiera se habia dejado consolar por Draco y eso era mucho. Stop! Exactamente a donde estaba llendo?

Camino hasta una puerta camuflada en el lado sudeste del castillo. Con varita en mano y su trofeo en el bosillo, lista para defenderse de… de… ¿de un cofre viejo? No puedo contener una risotada sarcastica. Entonces un portazo la hizo reaccionar y querer escapar. -Oh, perfecto, voy a quedarme como estatua, en esta porqueria de lugar, con mi nuevo amigo! El cofre mas viejo de Inglaterra.- fue su unica respuesta a semejante situación.

"_Ginebra, abre el cofre…" _salio una tenebrosa voz de… ¿del cofre?

-Hola? Alguien aquí? Si esto es una broma, no es nada gracioso.-dijo empezando a sentir el miedo correr dentro de ella.

"_Se acaba el tiempo, abre el cofre Ginebra, abrelo…" _

Confirmada. Estaba MUY asustada¿Qué no sabian esos desgraciados que ya habia tenido una horrible experiencia con cosas inanimadas parlantes?

"_Por favor, es importante, abre el cofre" _

-No… no quiero, no lo hare!- lagrimas gruesas intentaban salir de sus ojos. "¿Por qué¿Por qué a mi¿Por qué una cosa?! No podia ser nunca un animal o algo vivo".

"_Decide rapido, decide Ginebra…" _la voz se extinguio y a pesar de todo, con el valor de su casa, se lanzo sobre el cofre y lo abrio.

Una luz cegadora le impidio ver por unos segundos pero luego pudo distinguir la imagen, como si fuese un fantasma, de una mujer alta de tez oscura, cabello corto oscuro como sus ojos y ¿facciones egipcias¿seria quien creia que podia ser?

-Al fin nos encontramos Ginebra Weasley.- le dijo con una voz completamente diferente, una voz suave, casi santa.

-Eres… eres Nubia, verdad?.- recobro su compostura luego de tragar una gran cantidad de saliva.

-Asi es y debo enseñarte algo verdaderamente importante. Imagino que traes el brazalete, no?

-Si.- su forma de hablar la confundia. Ya no estaba mas asustada pero ¿debia confiar en ella¿Qué pasaria¿Qué le haria? Bueno algo era seguro, no lo averiguaria alli parada.

-Muy bien, por favor toma mi mano, se hace tarde.- le dijo y obedecio silenciosa, aun con aquellas preguntas rondando a la pelirroja, hasta que…

…de repente se hallo fuera del cuarto, de Inglaterra, de su tiempo, pero nadie parecia notarlas y eso que se hayaban en el medio de una gran multitud. Reconocio rapidamente donde se hayaba¡en Egipto!

Aturdiendola, retumbaron detrás de Ginny, las poderosas trompetas y una mujer, al parecer muy importante, se levanto desde lo alto de lo que parecia un palacio majestuoso. Era Nubia en vida. Miro a la Nubia que tenia en frente y la vio demasiado seria y con los labios fuertemente apretados. Parecia contener algunas lagrimas.

La Nubia de verdad dijo algunas palabras a la multitud en un idioma extraño y luego se retiro, muy solemne. El tiempo parecio volar entre pasillos reales y personas borrosas, cuando de repente se vio siguiendo a la Nubia del cofre hacia una habitación. Una habitación real, esplendorosa y repleta de oro.

La Nubia de verdad colocaba algunos objetos en un bolso viejo y raido, completamente fuera de lugar. Habia cambiado su aspecto y ahora solo parecia una sirvienta comun y corriente. Una sirvienta muy nerviosa.

-Por que estabas tan perturbada?-le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Espera y veras.- fue la enigmatica respuesta. Ese tipo de respuesta que sacaban de sus casillas a la pelirroja.

Siguieron a la Nubia verdadera hacia la parte trasera del palacio o eso creyo Ginny. La esperaban unos cocheros y un discreto carruaje. Se metieron dentro con ella y viajaron durante un largo tiempo hasta que se detuvieron en un valle. Y fue ahí donde la pelirroja comenzo a sospechar lo que seguia.

En efecto un grupo de bandidos, los asaltaron y en una horrenda escena, los mataron a todos. Fue cruel y sanguinario, la reina habia luchado con ahinco hasta el final, las ganas de vivir brillaban en sus ojos pero no fue suficiente. La ultima escena fue el brazo caido de la reina Nubia sobre la tierra, con el ¡brazalete!

-Que paso? Por que estamos de vuelta aquí?- le reclamo Ginny a la Nubia fantasma, ya que por unos instantes habia cerrado los ojos y habian vuelto a aquel cuarto.

-Por que fue lo ultimo que pude grabar en el brazalete antes de morir.- respondio siempre seria.- esto que vez es solo un fantasma temporal de mi y has sido atraida hasta aquí por el poder del brazalete que llevas.

-Pero… este brazalete ¿Por qué es tan importante?-

-Es la fuente de un poder indescriptible que Tasman y yo teniamos.- al recordar a su gran amor los ojos de Nubia volvian querer llorar.

-Espera no querras decir que…- Nubia solo asintio.- quieres decir que este es el poder que aquel mago oscuro, Shemet, les quiso arrebatar, cierto?

-Asi es y he venido hasta aquí que eso que me ocurrio hace tanto tiempo puede volver a sucederte a ti y la prueba mas ferviente de eso es el brazalete que llevas puesto.

-Entonces… el otro brazalete… Tasman tenia uno, entonces alguien mas lo tiene ahora.

-Debes encontrar a esa persona.- la miro a los ojos con una expresión de suplica muy triste.- Rapido.

-Dame una pista... algo, por favor.

-Solo puedo decirte que se encuentra en quien menos crees.- dijo antes de que unas estelas de luz atravesaran su espectro.- No puedo permanecer mas tiempo aquí. Destruye el cofre y vete.

-No puedo destruirlo.- la miro aun atontada por tanta información.- es tu unico paso a mi mundo.

"_Hazlo Ginebra, hazlo…" _–la tenebrosa voz volvio desde el cofre que no paraba de agitarse.- _"Por favor"_

Entonces, no lo penso mas, tomo su varita y con hechizo el cofre se hizo añicos. Gruesas gotas recorrieron su rostro pero las seco rapidamente con la manga de su capa, miro la hora y se asombro de la tarde que era. Asi que guardo su varita y salio corriendo de aquel lugar, no sin antes jurarle a Nubia que buscaria el brazalete de Tasman.

La pelirroja corria por los pasillos, esquivando a prefectos y profesores. No queria ser la causante de 50 punto menos para Gryffindor. Pero entonces justo cuando pensaba que estaba a salvo se encontro con el profesor mas odiado de todos.

-Vaya, vaya, señorita Weasley, que hace vagando por los pasillos tan tarde?- le pregunto el grasiento-cara de serpiente-Snape. Siempre metiendose en lo que no debia.

-Eh… bueno, es que yo estaba…- balbuceo. "Rayos", no tenia una excusa preparaba ni podia hacer que ninguna se le ocurriera. Estaba vez si que no se salvaria.

-Al parecer no tiene una buena excusa.- se puso la cara roja de coraje al ver esa odiosa sonrisa burlona en la cara de su profesor.- Bueno… veamos cuantos puntos le restare… ¿50 tal vez? O mejor aun 70.

Entonces de la nada, vieron acercarse una luz corriendo desde muy lejos. Al principio no lo distinguio pero luego pudo ver que esa luz era nada mas y nada menos que Draco. El rubio habia visto como corria la pelirroja y por suerte la habia seguido. Y mientras Snape hablaba, se le habia ocurrido una gran mentira.

-Profesor, muchas gracias por haberla encontrado.-dijo con esa voz tan fria que usaba delante de todos.

-Podria explicarme lo que pasa aquí, Malfoy?- le pregunto de una forma mucho mas respetuosa y amigable que cuando le habia hablado a Ginny.

-Si, señor.- tomo aire el rubio.- vera, usted sabe como yo, que los Weasley son tan pobres que harian cualquier cosa por dinero.- Ginny casi lo mato y destapaba todo cuando Draco le piso el pie.

-Continue.- le pidio amable Snape, sonriendo con las palabras de Draco.

-Bueno, he querido probar una serie de experimentos pero experimentarlos en mi mismo seria un innesario sufrimiento.- que bien que actuaba este chico deberia hacer teatro.- entonces le pregunte a esta chica, Weasley obviamente, sino le gustaria ser mi conejillo de indias por una cierta suma de dinero. Por supuesto que acepto desesperadamente.

-Esta bien, le creo… ¿pero expliqueme como llego esta joven a correr por los pasillos?- Snape estaba satisfecho pero disfrutaba viendo como Ginny se ponia cada vez mas roja y furiosa.

-Ah! Eso paso ya que estaba probando una pocion para hacerse mas veloz entonces olvide cerrar la puerta con llave y salio corriendo del salon a una velocidad increíble y no pude alcanzarla hasta que paro un poco el efecto. Gracias que usted la encontro. Disculpe fue una falta mia, no volverá a suceder se lo prometo.

-No tiene porque disculparse, señor Malfoy.- sacudio su mano Snape.- esta claro que fue un accidente, a cualquiera le podria suceder. Por favor continue con sus experimentos, yo me retiro.- y sigilosamente como una serpiente se fue.

-Asi que conejillo de indias, eh?- lo ataco furiosa la pelirroja. ¡La habia dejado en total ridiculo! Lo mataria…

-Tranquila, tranquila, que preferias? Que te castigaran?- fue su respuesta con una ceja levantada y tomadola de las manos.

Ginny hipnotizada no pudo mas que mirarle las muñecas. Suspiro aliviada al comprobar que Draco no tenia el otro brazalete. El enojo se le habia pasado "mágicamente" cuando sintio su piel contra la suya. De sorpresa, él la estrecho contra su pecho, abrazandola tiernamente. La pelirroja no podia hacer mas que soñar y embriagarse con la rica colonia de su novio.

Novio y Draco eran dos palabras que iban muy bien juntas. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo pero el rubio solo tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte de la noche. Realmente lo amaba y le encantaba poder confesárselo. Él la sorprendio observándolo y sonrio, ella por su parte solo se sonrojo y también sonrio. Entonces otra vez tomándola por sorpresa, la beso con mucho cariño. Ella le correspondio pero su cara se habia puesto mas roja que su cabello.

-Adoro cuando te sonrojas.- y otra sonrisa salio del rubio. Queria hacerle creer que todo estaba bien y ella solo le creia para no herirlo. Eran unos minutos de escape de la realidad. Abrazo con fuerza a Draco y este se sorprendio un poco pero la volvio a abrazar. Miro la luna y por fin escapo.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Hola! si... soy quien mas? bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta hiper larga historia historia!!! jeje... les aviso que son 25 capitulo asiq ue sino quieren leer mas les aviso que paren aca jeje... aunke ya llegaorn demasiado lejos para abandonar, no?. bueno... besos ciao!_**

**I LoVe Sasuke x Hinata... do you love them too?**

_**...Luz Malfoy...**_


	20. Poemas de deseos

_Capitulo 20: poemas de deseos_

Febrero llego rapida y silenciosamente, sin que nadie pareciese notarlo. Habria pasado desapercibido sino fuese porque tenia una fecha importante: el Dia de San Valentin. Una fecha especial para toda pareja y en la que Ginny no podia evitar recordar algunos eventos desafotunados en su pasado, cada vez que llegaba ese dia.

Rio al pensar en aquel estupido poema que le habia regalado a Harry en su primer año. ¡Que tonta! Pero no se arrepentia, por supuesto que ahora escribia mucho mejores poemas pero ese habia sido el primero hecho con puro cariño. No concebia que todo el amor platonico hacia Harry hubiera desaparecido tan rapidamente y pasado a Draco. Trato de evitarlo pero solto un suspiro al pensar en él.

-Ginny no suspires asi- le reprocho Luna.- me da mucho coraje no saber quien es tu enamorado.- y la rubia se concentro en cualquier otra cosa, como todos. Nadie le prestaba atención a la profesora McGonagall, esto la exasperaba todos los años.

La pelirroja meneo la cabeza con una sonrisa tonta. Era inevitable. Pensar en Draco y soltar en un suspiro era parte de ella. Ademas sonreia porque era su primer Dia de San Valentin feliz. Draco le habia mandado flores, chocolates, ositos de peluche y notas romanticas todo el dia. En ese instante llevaba una rosa amarilla en su cabello dandole un aspecto muy dulce. Ella tambien le habia mandado unos chocolates y un sueter tejido por ella, pero él se lo habia prohibido ya que decia que queria recompensar su falta, la de ser un mortifago.

-Señorita Weasley! Despiertese por favor, esta en una clase no en su habitación para soñar despierte.- se acerco la profesora golpeando su banco para despertarle. Ella lo hizo pero dando un respingo tan comico que todos rieron.

-Lo siento, profesora.- dijo timidamente.

-Señorita Weasley¿Qué es lo que tiene en su mano?- la pelirroja se puso muy nerviosa. Era unas de las notas de Draco! Se habia olvidado de guardarla antes de entrar al salon.- Demelo ya mismo! Al resto de la clase le interesara saber el por qué de su distracción.

-Pero profesora McGonagall…- replico la pelirroja en vano. Sabia que estaba muerta. Nunca antes le habia pasado esto. "Juro que jamas me reire de nuevo de los infelices que les pasa esto" penso con los ojos cerrados.

-Demelo, le digo!- dijo estricta y ella se lo dio, toda sonrojada. Muchos comenzaron a reirse y Luna la miraba (sin poder evitarlo) con una sonrisa burlona.

Entonces McGonagall comenzo a leer y se tapo la cara con las manos de la vergüenza. Lo que estaba escrito era romantico si, pero aun asi muy embarazoso.

"_Querida Ginebra:_

_¿Qué son las palabras en un papel para expresar lo que siento? No alcanzan, ni son nada pero son lo unico que tengo para que no añores mi presencia, en el breve tiempo de mi ausencia._

_Pero ¿Por qué digo pequeña? Un segundo sin tu sonrisa en mis ojos, es un segundo que no vivo, una apuñalada en el pecho. En el pecho que por las noches se llena con tus caricias y con tu rostro inocente apoyado en él._

_Volviendo a las palabras, que siguen faltando, solo hay una frase simple que represente lo que siento: Te Extraño. Te extraño y me muero sin un beso tuyo a cada momento, sin tu abrazo repleto de ternura que me da fuerzas._

_Y con estas pocas fuerzas que me quedan me despido, pero no por eso dejo de extrañarte. Al contrario cada momento que pasa te necesito mas a mi lado y solo por eso me despido. Para continuar extrañandote en silencio y contar los minutos malditos, que parecen burlarse de mi pena, en el reloj. _

_Me despido, _

_D."_

Si hubiera sabido algun hechizo para eso, la pelirroja ya se hubiese hecho tragar por la tierra. Las carcajadas resonaron en toda al aula de Transformaciones. Pero se extraño mucho cuando al abrir los ojos noto que solo los muchachos reian, algunos tirados en el suelo, exagerados. Mientras que las chicas parecian estar hipnotizadas por el poema. ¡Hasta la profesora habia soltado un suspiro! No lo podia creer! Y casi se cae al piso al ver las miradas furiosas de varias chicas a sus parejas, que sin pensarlo comenzaron a odiar a aquel poeta.

El timbre hizo despertar a todos, menos a la profesora McGonagall. Entonces Ginny tuvo que pedirsela, aun muy avergonzada, para que despertase. Con la nota en mano, la pelirroja se reunio con Luna al salir del salon.

-Ginny que palabras tan romanticas!- le dijo Luna con una actitud mas soñadora que de costumbre.

-Ojala mi novio me escribiese cosas asi- agrego otra chica de Ravenclaw.

-Yo me conformaria con un "Te Amo"- suspiro otra al recordar la carta.

-Ginny, quien te escribio eso?- le pregunto Luna, interesada en saber.

De repente Ginny tenia una aglomeración alrededor suyo, preguntandole por el poema, por el poeta que la habia escrito, quien era, a que casa iba, como se llamaba, etc. Todas esas preguntas pusieron nerviosa a la pobre pelirroja que solo decia "No se, no se" en un murmullo. Todavía sonrojada hasta el alma, saco su carácter al aire y una vez dispersado el torrente de hormonas femeninas, se dirigieron las dos al Gran Salon.

Solto un suspiro, agotado. La unica razon por la que se habia rehuzado a recibir regalos de Ginebra era porque se le confundian con los otros cientos que recibia a cada momento. Todo era, por supuesto, de su club de fans, de Pansy Parkinson o de algunas otras chicas de primero y segundo. Pero en ese momento salia cansado de su clase de Pociones, donde las Pociones de Amor en su banco se le mezclaron con sus ingredientes.

-Y cuantas botellas recibiste este año Nott?- le pregunto Blaise al rubio miel como una clase de competencia.

-Once y tu?

-Ja, te gane! Tengo dieciséis.- inflo su pecho orgulloso por el nuevo record, pensando que ni siquiera el huron de su amigo podria ganarle pero como aun no sabia su respuesta se acerco sigiloso y le pregunto.- Y tu Draco? Cuantas?

-Eh… que? Asi… veinte.- dijo distraido ya que le habia encomendado a una lechuza que le mandase otra nota a su Ginny. Sonrio travieso, era mas picara que las anteriores y ademas llevaba un lugar y una hora para encontrarse.

Con un Blaise de orgullo herido, un Nott estallando en carcajadas por la cara de su amigo y un Draco en las nubes, el trio sexy de Hogwarts se dirigio a la Sala Comun para almorzar. Entraron altaneros y elegantes como siempre. Pero una vez sentados en su lugar, vieron llegar una lechuza que bajaba rapidamente hacia la mesa de los Gryffindors. Deteniendose justo en el lugar de la pequeña Weasley.

Ginny recibio a la lechuza con sorpresa pero tomo la carta de su pata, sonrojada. Sabia de quien era y sus amigas tambien. Y ahora estaban mas que insoportables por saber quien era, después de que Luna les hubiese contado todo el poema en la hora de Transformaciones.

-Y? que esperas Ginny? Abrela- dijo impaciente Alex con Denise colgada del cuello. Las tres mas Hermione juntaron sus cabezas, expectantes.

-No la voy a abrir aquí.- dijo serena guardando la carta en un bolsillo. Luego volteo a ver a su hermano que esperaba que abriera la carta tambien. Estaba tan furioso que habia hecho migajas un pan entero! No se arriesgaria a que leyese lo que fuese que Draco le habia mandado.

-Ronald te vas de aquí!- ordeno Hermione mas firme que su madre. La cara de Ginny puso una de sus maliciosas sonrisas al ver como su hermano y Harry se iban del Gran Salon.

Escucho las amenazas de su hermano y solo puedo reirse altaneramente. Le encantaba hacer eso. Abrio los ojos mirando a las desquiciadas de sus amigas y lentamente fue tomando la carta de su bolsillo. Entonces miro a Draco, cinica, sorprendiendo al rubio al hacerle saber que siempre supo que la miraba.

-Ginny, leela en voz alta!- exigio Hermione que parecia la mas desesperada de todas, después del relato de Luna. La pelirroja volvio a sonreir pero con forme leila la nota, la sonrisa se borro de su cara, mostrando un sonrojo mayor que el anterior.

"_Ginebra,_

_Deseo. Es esa palabra maldita la que me hace ansiar las noches. Ya que en las noches sueño que toco tu piel, que me queman tus besos en mi cuello y que tus gemidos resuenan en la oscuridad. Disculpa mi atrevimiento mundano, pero es que este pecador ya no puede ocultar que cuando se pone el sol, quiere hacerte suya y de nadie mas. Tocar lo mas sagrado y llegar al cielo en el acto peligroso del amor._

_Se despide en ardiente deseo,_

_D._

_P.d: nos vemos a las 7:30 en el pasillo del retrato de los Black, en el segundo piso."_

-Maldito lujurioso- murmuro en voz muy baja, hablandole a Draco, que desde la otra punta del comedor habia observado los cambios en su rostro y disfrutado todo su sonrojo. Y mas habia disfrutado el saber que ella tambien lo deseaba.

-Ginebra Molly Weasley! Nos piensas seguir dejando en el suspenso o nos diras de una buena vez lo que dice esa MALDITA CARTA?- Hermione no podia esperar mas. La pelirroja desperto de su "sueño" y miro sorprendida y sonrojada a la castaña.

-Eh… no.- dijo con una sonrisita y saliendo deprisa del comedor, dejando estupefactas a sus amigas. Corrio hacia la habitación de las chicas de quinto para cambiar sus libros y gritar de emocion. Estaba muy emocionada por la ultima carta, jamas le habian escrito algo asi de… de… de pervertido. Guardo las demas notas y oculto la ultima en su capa.

-Bueno, tranquila Ginny, tranquila es solo una nota…- suspiro calmada pero de vuelta grito emocionada.

Una vez realmente clamada, se dispuso a seguir con sus clases de la tarde. Pero no fueron nada faciles, todo el mundo la atosigaba. Sus amigas le pedian que les mostrara la carta, las demas chicas de las otras casas no hacian mas que retrasarla para sus proximas clases, con comentarios envidiosos o quejas de por qué sus novios no podian ser asi de dulces y romanticos. Lo peor eran los chicos y su hermano! Que estaban dispuestos a cualquier cosa por saber el nombre del poeta misterioso. Todos con el mismo objetivo: matarlo a golpes.

-No piensas siquiera considerarlo Ginny?- le dijo Ron que iba con otros dos chicos a su lado.- son veinte galeons, una caja de ranas de chocolate y esos tres libros que tanto querias…

-Hay Dios… que hago? Que hago? Que hago?- se dijo comiendose las uñas. Era una oferta unica e irrepetible. El dinero era poco pero esas golosinas y esos libros eran una debilidad. Se preguntaba como rayos Ron se habia enterado de esos libros.

Entonces, de la nada, vio pasar al rubio mas sexy de todos (y novio secreto) con sus dos guapos amigos y no pudo evitar perderse en el gris de su mirar. Él le sonrio malicioso al ver a su hermano haciendole todas esas ofertas y de vuelta la miro como preguntandole que iba a hacer. Eso le disperso todas las dudas que tenia.

-Absolutamente no Ron.- dijo de repente firme la pelirroja. Muriendose por dentro.- el dinero es muy poco y las ranas me hacen engordar.

El joven de ojos azules la miro incredulo, en especial por eso de que las ranas la hacian engordar. Resignado se fue con sus amigos y una vez fuera de la vista Ginny suspiro triste. Sabia que volveria a molestarla pero no con la misma oferta y aun asi ella volveria a decir que no.

Desganada camino por los pasillos hasta el Gran Salon. El atardecer volvia en otra oportunidad y cegaba sus hermosos ojos color avellana. Su cabello paso de ser rojo a parecer cobre en estado vivo. Parecia un angel de fuego. Un rubio que se escondia detrás de una columna, no resistio mas y la tomo fuertemente por detrás.

-Silencio, soy yo.- le susurro al odio, al verla a punto de morderlo y salir corriendo o peor, dar un grito, llamando la atención de los alumnos. Le cerro los ojos para llevarla por distintos caminos hasta llegar al lugar acordado por él.

-Ya huron, dejame ver.- ordeno divertida por esa sorpresa pero entonces…- ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Miro con una ceja levantada lo que parecia una pintura muy desecha. Entrecerro los ojos para tratar de ver con claridad a las personas del cuadro. Parecia muy antiguo no solo por la condicion, sino por la posicion del hombre alto y rubio, pero con piel algo bronceada y ojos oscuros. Y de la mujer tambien, una señora de cabellos castaños y piel palida con ojos verdes. Miro a Draco con la ceja aun levantada y este solo rio.

-Que es tan gracioso?- se ofendio ella.

-Nada, nada.- siguió con una sonrisa Draco.- estos son los ancestros de la familia Black, la familia de mi madre.

-Aja… no quiero ser descortes pero ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Por esto.- le dijo con una sonrisa aun peor que la anterior. Entonces, sorprendiendola sobremanera se metio a traves de la pintura, como si se tratase de lo mas natural del mundo. Pero casi se desmaya cuando el hombre de la pintura cambio su rostro por el de Draco y la pintura parecio restaurarse un poco. Decidio seguir al rubio y se metio como él antes. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volvio a abrir…

-Por Merlin!- fue lo unico que pudo decir. Acababan de entrar en una especia de habitación secreta. Era un poco pequeña pero estaba bien. Habia una cama, unas cortinas largas y antiguas cubriendo un gran ventanal. Tambien observo un sillon, al parecer muy comodo y caro, y una mesa de caoba con un tablero de ajedrez y unas papeles de encarta sobre ella.

-Te gusta?- le pregunto Draco desde el sillon.

-Me encanta¿Cuando supiste de este lugar?- no evito preguntar.

-Hace tiempo pero no lo habia recordado hasta poco tiempo atrás. Es un lugar estupendo para los amantes.- la miro con esa mirada seductora tan propia de él.

-Quieres decir para nosotros.- lo corrigió la pelirroja, admirando el cuarto cuando sintio la mano de Draco tomando su barbilla de sorpresa y besandola con… _con deseo._

Le siguió la corriente unos minutos pero se detuvo para recobrar aliento y eso le dio el tiempo para mirar la hora. Las ocho de la noche! Era tardísimo y si no iba, los Gryffindors se preguntarian donde estaba y mas mentiras y mas problemas para ella. Se separo del rubio, dejandolo perplejo y tomo su mochila dispuesta a irse cuando la mano de Draco le agarro el brazo, deteniendola.

-No te vayas… quedate conmigo.- le susurro sensual y en forma de suplica. ¿Qué… que debia hacer?

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_Chan! se nos vien el lemmon! jeje bueno se nota que quiero terminar este fic? estos capitulos lo tengo escritos desde hace como... 2 meses! jeje... ke vaga... aguante la apreja Sasuke y Hinata de Naruto!!! cualquier cosa... nos vemos dejen reviews y bye..._**

...Luz Malfoy...


	21. Por primera vez

**_Regalo solo porque hoy hay maraton de Naruto - jiji... besos disfruten.. aunque este lemmon no quedo como keria... Bue, se hace lo que se puede... Nos vemos al final del capitulo!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 21: por primera vez**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

-No te vayas… quedate conmigo.- le susurro sensual y en forma de suplica. ¿Qué… que debia hacer?

Sus ojos avellana iban de los ojos del rubio a sus labios palidos en un tic nervioso. ¿Qué hacia¿Qué debia hacer? No podia quedarse, no solo porque fuese tarde, sino porque sentia que si esa vez caia, caeria para siempre. Temia no poder detener todo aquel mar de instintos e impulsos animales que nacian dentro de ella cuando él la tocaba. Ya se imaginaba como sucumbiria a la tentacion y… esta vez caeria.

-Por favor…- y la mirada de Draco paralizo a la pelirroja. Era inevitable. Recordo aquella tarde tan ardiente en el Bosque Prohibido y no pudo mas que morderse el labio inferior. Hacia mucho tiempo que queria volver a esos roces pervertidos. Tal vez si…

Pero su tiempo de duda habia expirado en el mismo momento en que Draco acorto la poca distancia que los separaba con un beso. Un beso tan pasional que la hizo soltar un debil gemido. Debil pero suficiente para encender el animal interno del huron albino. Desesperadamente fue bajando al cuello de la pelirroja y la intensidad de los besos aumentaba a cada caricia.

Ginny, poseida por sus instintos, acariciaba a sus anchas la espalda del rubio, tratando de contar las arrugas de su uniforme, un uniforme que estorbaba bastante. Sintio como suavemente Draco la elevaba del suelo para depositarla en la cama. Pero rapidamente volviendo a los besos.

-Ginebra…- solto el rubio, excitando sobremanera a la pelirroja que con desesperación saco de su camino la camisa del joven. Él en su camino hacia el pecado se encontro con la delicada piel de su pierna y no pudo evitar tocarla, degustarse con el tacto, intentando grabarla en su memoria.

La pelirroja se abrio camino en el pecho palido de su novio, besandolo a su paso, llegando a lugares que jamas se habia atrevido a imaginar de la sola pena. Habia deseado hacerlo desde hacia ya tanto. Todo aquel momento era magico y soñaba con que no terminase jamas. Pero mientras ella lo besaba mas alla, sus mano seguian su propio camino a traves del cuerpo del chico.

Mas gemidos, mas sudor, mas besos con deseo. Ginny sentia a Draco sobre ella y en unos instantes que parecio el mundo detenerse en todos sus sentidos, se volvieron uno. Creyeron oir sus voces gritando de placer desde el cielo pero solo se concentraron en el momento, llevados por la pasion y la lujuria.

Esa noche, Ginny perdio la virginidad a manos de Draco. Ambos agotados bajo la luz de una luna, tan excitada como ellos antes, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron con dulzura. Después de eso, el rubio tomo la cintura de la chica desde atrás, abranzandola con delicadeza y ella se acurruco en el pecho de novio, quedandose dormida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El viento movia las cortinas del cuarto secreto de los Black, dejando pasar los rayos del sol hacia una escena muy romantica. El cabello de la pelirroja se desparramaba por toda la almohada y Draco la tomaba fuertemente por la cintura, como cuando se quedaron dormidos. En sus bocas se esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior.

-Draco-dijo somnolienta, pero sabiendo que no podria volver a dormirse porque el maldito del sol le habia arruinado su magnifico sueño.

-Mmm…- fue la respuesta de un Draco mas dormido que ella.

-Que hora es?- se comenzo a asustar Ginny, al ver por la ventana como el sol se alzaba en el cielo.

-Dejame ver.- el rubio solto a la pelirroja para voltearse ya alcanzar el reloj de la mesita al borde de la cama.- Las nueve y treinta.

-Las nueve y treinta? Ah, esta bien, volvamos a dormir.- dijo Ginny acurrucandose en su novio, cuando abrio los ojos de repente. Casi dandole un ataque, los dos se levantaron de la cama de un salto.

-LAS NUEVE TREINTA!!!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Buscando sus ropas desparramadas por la habitación a gran velocidad. Habian sido unos necios! Era viernes, dia de escuela, y si alguno de los no aparecia en una clase, las sospechas serian mas que evidentes.

A pesar de los problemas y el posible hecho de ser descubiertos, el rubio se detuvo y comenzo a admirar el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja sin disimulo alguno. Sin duda se veia mucho mejor sin ropa. "Desnuda, que no habra un ingenuo que vista a una flor, seria como taparle la hermosura" tarareo en su mente una cancion que iba perfecta con la situación.

-Vamos Draco date prisa.- le espeto la pelirroja ya casi lista, mientras peinaba su cabello en una coleta de caballo.

-Que linda eres.- dijo aun hipnotizado por los encantos de la chica. Ella solo se sonrojo y tomo su mochila. Se acerco al rubio, sentandose en sus rodilla. Él solo se sorprendio porque no era una actitud comun en ella y menos aun tomarlo por el cabello y besarlo con tanto ímpetu.

-Hasta la vista, huroncito.- se despidio desde la entrada y atravesando el cuadro, dejando a un estupefacto Draco.

Una vez en los pasillos, la pelirroja esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, delatando lo feliz que estaba. Le habian arrebatado lo mas puro que tenia y nadie mas y nadie menos, que el amor de su vida. Si, eran puras cursilerias pero no queria contenerse. Queria cantarselo a los cuatro viento y ya nada le importaba la guerra, su familia, nada.

Siguió sonriendo. Ayer era una niña y ahora, Draco le habia regalado a la mujer. Corrio de prisa hacia su clase Pociones de los viernes por la mañana. Era una verdadera molestia pero no parecia importarle. Menos se intereso cuando Snape la ridiculizo por su familia, como siempre, ni por los 20 puntos que les resto por su llegada tarde.

Ginny tomo asiento junto con Alex que la miro con sorpresa al encontrarla. La castaña no habia visto a su amiga desde ayer, cuando noto su ausencia en la cena. Tampoco habia aparecido en toda la noche o por lo menos hasta las 3 de la mañana cuando ella y Denise habian decidido irse a dormir.

-Ginny¿Dónde estuviste todo la noche?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Eh… yo…- balbuceo sin una respuesta. No tenia nada en mente. Habia estado demasiado ocupada sintiendose dichosa que no habia considerado las consecuencias de toda esa larga ausencia.

-No fuiste a cenar, ni a desayunar, ni siquiera dormiste en nuestro cuarto!- saco a relucir la verdad Alex, con el ceño fruncido porque su amiga solo miraba abajo, repentinamente interesada en sus zapatos.-puedes decirmelo mas tarde, si quieres, pero tu hermano te va a asesinar!

-Oh, no! Ronald.- dijo con los ojos como platos. No podia decirles que habia estado con Draco, obvio. Pero tampoco que habia perdido la virginidad. Bueno, no por ahora a sus amigas pero a Ron seria imposible explicarselo.

-Y que es ese olor?-se acerco olfateando hacia la pelirroja.- es colonia… ¿para hombres?- los ojos de Alex se abrieron junto con su boca en un No muy exagerado.

-Calmate Alex.- logro articular.- ahora… ahora no puedo contartelo pero prometeme que no le diras nada a Ron, por favor.

Y fue ese "por favor" lo que salvo mas que nada a la pelirroja. Alex no podia creer que esas dos palabras habian salido de la boca de su orgullosa Ginny. Busco en su mochila un buen rato hasta que por fin encontro lo que necesitaban.

-Toma, pontelo.- le dijo, entregandole un perfume muy fuerte que usaba en casos extremos. La pelirroja se lo puso pero nos in descomponerse. ¿Para que rayos un perfume tan fuerte? Ni que le hubiese quedado tanto olor a Draco en la ropa o en la piel.- Lo siento pero esa era una colonia Calvin Clain, la hubieran olido a kilómetros de distancia.

-Esta bien, gracias Alex.- y otra vez la castaña casi se desmaya. Otra de las palabras que pensaba que Ginny no conocia y jamas usaria en su vocabulario. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amiga? Por primera vez parecia actuar según sus impulsos y eso era para preocuparse.

Las horas y las clases pasaron mas rapido de lo que le hubiese gustado ya que pareciese que ni todo el tiempo al vacio en Historia de la Magia, le alcanzaban para seguir recordando la noche anterior con su linda rojita.

El rubio entro al Gran Salon un poco menos elegante que todos los dias y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Algunos alumnos de Slytherin lo miraban aterrados porque no creian que eso fuese una buena señal. Hasta Blaise y Nott tenian en el rostro un semblante de preocupación, no se habian tragado del todo ese cuento de que habia sido una de sus noches.

-Hola? Hogwarts llamando a Draco.- se burlo el moreno pasando su palma delante del rostro del rubio albino.

-No seas idiota.- gruño molesto. Odiaba que se burlasen de él entonces noto como no se habia controlado para nada y trago saliva por su estupidez. Rapidamente volvio con fria mascara, aunque en realidad no tan fria porque se hayaba con sus amigos.

-Y Draco? No nos piensan decir quien es esa veela que te hipnotizo ayer? Un jueves por la noche?- inquirio, siempre metido, Nott.

-No.-respondio frio como tempano de hielo.- ademas seria demasiado para ustedes.

-Vamos Draco, no seas loco.- se recosto en su asiento Blaise.-Es tradición.

-No tendra algo que ver con la tal chica Weasley?-pregunto Nott con esa mirada perturbadora que tenia.

Justo en ese momento el huron tomada jugo pero en vez de escupirlo todo sobre la cara de su amigo se contuvo como Malfoy que era. Lo unico que hizo Draco fue abrir los ojos y clavarlos en la mirada de Nott, para hacerle entender que se olvidara de Ginebra. No queria ninguna sospecha del asunto.

-Se llama Ginebra Weasley.-dijo muy sereno mientras a Blaise se le caia la madibula y Nott abria los ojos de sorpresa.- y ya se bastante información sobre ella como para considerarme su amigo.-agrego aun mas tranquilo.

-Como puedes ser su amigo si ni siquiera la saludas en los pasillos?- le aspeto Blaise, desconfiando un poco.

-Por favor Blaise! Piensa antes de hablar.-el rubio solo levantando una ceja.- su familia y amigos me odian demasiado como para que nos saludemos en pleno pasillo principal. No, somos amigos "secretos".- agrego con un gesto con las manos.

-Y hablando de Weasley, miren quien entra.- dijo Nott, fingiendo que le creia Draco, pero por dentro estaba lleno de sospechas.

En efecto, la joven pelirroja entraba por la puerta con su grupo de amigas rodeandola, reían y conversaban animadamente. Entonces, de entre toda esa multitud, ella lo miro y le sonrio. El le correspondio pero con la mirada, demasiada gente. Ella solo se sento en su mesa, y se coloco una flor en el cabello, despreocupada de la vida.

Todo iba bien. Sus amigas se reunieron en un circulo muy cerrado y exclusivo alrededor de la pelirroja que por fin habia decidido hablar. No diria mas que una pequeña frase, despues que ella sacasen sus propias conclusiones. Era lindo que fuese un secreto, que en parte era, pero mejor aun era un misterio.

-Bueno, Ginny, ya cuentanos.-dijo Denise con su oscuro cabello sobre su rostro, intrigado.

-Vamos Ginny vamos! Dilo.- Luna no podia ocultar su histeria. La unica que estaba mas o menos calmada era Alex, pero esperaba que su amiga soltase mas detalles.

-Esta bien, yo…-suspiro la pelirroja dejando a su publico comiendose las uñas.- pase la noche con un chico, satisfechas?

-QUE? No nos diras nada mas?!- se abalanzo sobre la pelirroja, Denise y Alex, mientras Luna miraba al cielo y dijo algo que calmo a sus otras dos amigas. -De que serviria que dijiese algo mas?-les pregunto la rubia, dejandolas estupefactas con su madura pregunta.-es obvio que lo hicieron. -Si… bueno pero queremos saber quien!- le espeto Denise a la pelirroja que ahora cepillaba su cabello con los dedos, con la mirada altanera meno la cabeza en señal de que no diria ni una sola palabras mas cuando entonces… -Si, hermanita.- una voz detrás suyo la hizo estremecerse.-Todos queremos saber quien es el muchacho.- La cara de Ron solo mostraba ira comprimida y una sonrisa cinica surcaba su rostro, asustandola. Pero la pelirroja solo lo miro con firmeza para contestarle con su temperamento a punto de ebullir. Se planto delante de su pelirrojo hermano, y lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, arrogantemente, detrás de él se encontraban Hermione y Harry con la misma mirada inquisidora. "Ilusos" pensaba la "dulce" Ginny. 

-Solo dije que pase la noche con un chico, de ahí que saquen sus propias conclusiones.- volvio a sentarse y sin mirar a nadie, trato de seguir comiendo, esperando el siguiente ataque de Ron.

-Por favor, Ginny, es obvio que tuvieron sexo.- dijo sin pena alguna. La pelirroja solo se sorprendio pero sin demostrarlo. Su hermano debia estar realmente furioso o ¿decepcionado?

-Que mal pensado eres Ron.- se quejo, revolviendo su plato.- Acaso no confias en mi?

-Confiaba.-dijo firme pero algo en su voz delataba que algo mas ocurria.

-Triste, muy triste.- meneo la cabeza Ginny, tomando su mochila.-realmente piensas que yo pude pasar la noche con un chico? Por favor Ronnie! Pensaba contarte la verdad pero si asi confias en mi, yo no deberia confiar en ti. Y me siento una idiota por hacerlo.

Sin echarle una ultima mirada la pelirroja se fue del Gran Salon, cerrando los ojos por lo que acababa de hacer. Lo habia herido y mucho pero era el precio a pagar por su relacion con Draco. Dolor, sufrimiento. Su familia pagaria su traicion y ella ahí, jugando. Volvio a cerrar los ojos y suspiro. Un suspiro, algo que no habia manchado de mentiras aun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Inglaterra, una joven mujer investigaba con mucho ahinco los ultimos descubrimientos que habia hecho. Desde que Draco le habia relatado lo del poder capaz de destruir al Lord, no habia descansado ni un solo dia para descubrir la verdad. -Y el ultimo ingrediente.- dijo Narcisa Malfoy, dejando caer una flor negra en un caldero de plata, que burbujeaba mucho. De repente, haciendola alejarse de la pocion, una nube de tonos azules se alzo sobre ella, mostradole lo que tanto habia buscado. Pero la verdad la dejo muda. Los brazaletes, Egipto, un poder mas alla de la muerte, Draco, una muchacha pelirroja. No entendio mucho pero su instinto maternal le indicaba que debia dirigirse hacia su hijo de inmediato. 

Un trueno azoto el techo y la puerta se abrio de golpe. De ella entraron en la mansión una sombras encapuchadas, lideradas por la que parecia la sombra de una mujer morena. Bellatrix Lestrange amordazo y ato a su hermana mediante unos hechizos dejandola indefensa.

-La mato señora?-pregunto una de las sombras.

-No, todavía no.-dijo cruel Bellatrix.- nos sera util mas adelante. Llevensela.-mando a unas sombras que con sus varitas hicieron levitar el cuerpo inerte de Narcisa. La albina mujer miro horrorizada a su hermana. ¿Por qué hermana¿Por qué? Pedian a gritos una respuesta sus ojos llorosos.

La morena solo solto una risotada que retumbo por todos los rincones. Fue alli que Narcisa descubrio que esa mujer no era su hermana. Era una marioneta, otra de las tantas de ese maldito hechizo Imperius. Con lagrimas derramadas en su rostro, las figuras encapuchadas y Bellatrix se desvanecieron en la noche y su tormenta.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Jiji... cualquier cosa! que le habra pasado a Narcisa? chan! descrubranlo en una proxima entrega... mechi te lo dedico a vos! jeje... al fin falta poco para terminar este fic!!!..._**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	22. Salvame

_**Capitulo 22: salvame**_

Los dias pasaron y tal como antes los rumores acosaron a Draco por la muerte de su padre, tambien lo hicieron con la desaparicion de su madre. Muchos murmuraban la caida de la familia Malfoy, pero solo a las espaldas del rubio, ya que si los oia murmurando sobre él y su familia, una ira macraba nacia dentro del joven y que se desataba sobre sus victimas.

Ginny fingia que eso era bueno, solo porque el trio dorado asi lo consideraba. La Orden dudaba de si eso los favoreceria o no y ya sospechaban el por que de la desaparición de Narcisa Malfoy. Por supuesto, no tenian idea de que la unica que realmente lo sabia era la pequeña rojita, a la que nadie tomaba en cuenta.

Los pasillos se le hacian largos y pesados pero mas densa era la carga de su mascara. No habia razon para estar triste pero por dentro se moria al ver el corazon destrozado de su amado rubio. Cada dia, cada momento libre lo buscaba para consolarlo con sus caricias y sus besos, que parecian reconfortarlo. Mientras el rubio recibia apoyo de sus amigos.

-Draco, vamos al Gran Salon a cenar, vienes?-le pregunto Nott desde la puerta de la Sala Comun de Slytherin.

-No, dejenme solo.- creyeron oir los muchachos desde la entrada y preocupados se acercaron a su amigo. La mirada que le dirigieron le hizo cambiar su respuesta.- esta bien, saldre pero no ire a cenar, mejor… Ash, solo… me voy a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Se levanto dejando a sus amigos aun mas preocupados. Draco no dormia bien y despertaba en la mitad de la noche con pesadillas sobre la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de su madre. Pero tambien hablando de una chica pelirroja, de la que el joven Malfoy no les habia contado jamas, intrigandolos aun mas.

-Ginny, Luna y yo nos adelantaremos para cenar.- le dijo Alex, recostada en la pared, fuera de su Sala Comun, tenia mucha hambre como para seguir esperando a la morocha.- te quedas aquí esperando a Denise?

-Eh… si, seguro.-dijo con una sonrisa visiblemente falsa. No tenia animo de nada con Draco en el estado en que estaba.

-Ginny, estas muy rara, te sientes bien?-inquirio Luna, estirando su mano hacia la frente de la pelirroja.

-Si, si, no me toques!-dijo molesta y con eso creyeron comprobar que la Weasley solo estaba enfadada por algo. Dedujeron que era por lo de mala calificación en Encantamientos, en la ultima clase, asi que muy contentas y despreocupadas la chicas se fueron.

La pelirroja miro el camino por donde iban sus amigas y suspiro. Usualmente lo hacia mucho. Suspirar. Miro el reloj y ahora bufo. Denise tardaba demasiado en aquella estupida tarea, seguro que tambien se habia detenido cambiandose. Bufo, moviendo un mechon de su cabello. Sentia el peso de los examenes finales sobre sus hombros y eso que recien comenzaba Marzo. ¡Como pasaba el tiempo! Entonces deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar con Draco, por lo menos con él, el tiempo parecia detenerse.

Giro su cabeza, observando lo desertico del pasillo y mas alla. Seguro todos estaban cenando tranquilamente en el Gran Salon y ella ahí muriendose de hambre. Volvio a mirar a los pasillos mas alejados y se sorprendio. Una figura sigilosa y negra se movia con prisa hacia el lado Oeste del castillo. Por esos lados solo se encontraban los invernaderos y el final de los limites permitidos para los alumnos.

-¿Quién sera?- se pregunto en voz alta y decidio seguirlo. La sangre le hervia, emocionada por una aventura de verdad. Y por el hecho de resolver un misterio. Si era un alumno¿Qué hacia por esos lados en la hora de la cena? No habia ningun profesor por esos lados. Y sino era un alumno¿Qué rayos queria en Hogwarts¿acaso era un espia de Voldemort?

Se movio con astucia, como nadie habia visto antes (claro, como la iban a ver si nunca le daban la oportunidad de hacer algo arriesgado) y lo vio aminorar el paso cerca del antiguo puente que se hayaba en esos parajes. Parecia no haber fondo cuando uno miraba hacia abajo y eso le producia algo de vértigo.

-Que estara planeando?-volvio a decirse, y trato de acercarse un poco cuando tropezo con una armadura, causando unos leves sonidos.

Él parecio detectarlos ya que cuando Ginny volvio a mirar al puente, la misteriosa figura ya no estaba. Sintio un poco de miedo pero sus escalofrios fueron peores al escuchar unos pasos y una respiracion agitada detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta lenta y cautelosamente, con varita en mano y esperando lo peor.

-Ginebra?-pregunto sorprendido al ver a su loca novia con varita en mano y una cara tan seria, que le dio un poco de miedo. Cambio su rostro de asesino por una sonrisa dulce, comprensiva y algo melancolica.

-Draco¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con enojo. Era peligroso estar solo después de las cosas sucedidas a su familia.

-Nada.-dijo cerrando los ojos, con las manos en los bolsillos. Se bajo a capucha y apoyo los brazos en la varanda del puente.

-Como que nada? Sabes lo preocupada que estoy por ti todo el tiempo?!- le espeto temperamental acercandose a su lado.

-Lo siento.-le escucho murmurar abrazandola por sorpresa. Ella no le correspondio en el acto, abriendo los ojos.

-No, yo lo siento.-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba de vuelta. Era una insensible. Siempre regañandolo por todo y él, sin embargo, la mirada con cariño, dejandola indefensa.-siempre son tan mala contigo y tu… eres todo lo contrario. Yo deberia estar consolandote a ti, demonios!-maldijo molesta. Siempre asi, siempre tan sarcastica y temperamental.

-Hey! Es tu naturaleza y no la cambiaria por nada.- le hubiese gustado que su rojita soltase una lagrima, como pretendian hacer sus ojos, para luego sacarla de su rostro. Pero ella no era ese tipo de chica; era muy fuerte para ello.

Se quedaron asi un rato, tratando de divisar un fondo entre toda la niebla que comenzaba a aparecer. A Draco eso no le gusto mucho pero mientras menos importancia queria darle, mas se preocupaba por los dos. Miro el cabello de Ginebra y se enfrasco en su aroma. ¿La amaba¿Ella lo amaba? Ni idea pero estaban bien asi.

Siguió sonriendo cuando la pelirroja trato de disculparse por todas las "tonterias" que habia dicho antes, por todos sus regaños de preocupación o demas actitudes que ella consideraba tontas y él consideraba unicas. Ella era unica y no lo decia solo porque una vez la habia visto realizar una pocion extraordinaria en Pociones y no volverse una fiera por los pocos puntos que le habia dado Snape. Ese Snape! A veces se pasaba.

-Por que me sonries asi?-le pregunto con una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras. Reservadas exclusivamente para él.

-Por nada.

-Mmm… últimamente "nada" se te hizo muy popular, me parece que me tengo que ir poniendo celosa.-bromeo con el ceño fruncido y unas carcajadas tratando de escapar de su boca.

Tambien le sonrio, después de volver de su paseo por los ojos color avellana de su novia. La tranquilidad surco su rostro y cuando estaba por volver a perderse en la fantasia de un mundo feliz para los dos, unas sombras comenzaron a notarse en el horizonte. Draco volvio a su semblante frio y tomo a Ginny de la mano, asustandola por su brusquedad. Se escondieron detrás de unas armaduras por unos minutos.

La pelirroja estaba apunto de sacar su sarcasmo sobre la paranoia de su novio cuando recordo la ultima vez que Draco habia hecho lo mismo. Algo grave estaba por suceder y mas lo confirmo el ver aparecer unas figuras encapuchadas descendiendo donde antes habian estado tan juntitos.

-¡Mortifagos!-susurro un poco fuerte haciendo que el rubio le tapase la boca con la mano. Una de las figuras se acerco a su escondite pero en el momento justo que estaba por tomar el cabello de Ginny, otra de las sombras se descubrio el rostro y los llamo a todos. Ginny sentía como le volvia el aire a los pulmones.

-Recuerden el plan.-dijo el hombre que Draco reconoció como el padre de Pansy Parkinson.- traiganlos vivos y si alguno se interpone en el camino, matenlo.

Las palabras frias del mortifago los erizaron por completo. Pero como los dos estaban acostumbrados al miedo, lo controlaron fácilmente. Draco, por su entrenamiento de mortifago y su pasado. Ginny por su entrenamiento, su indiferencia y porque, de algun modo, a veces se volvia de sangre fria.

Se ocultaron detrás de las armaduras por un tiempo. Escucharon y vieron pasar al mortifago que casi los descubria mas de una vez por el pasillo donde estaban, como esperando a que saliesen. Pero parecio que se habia rendido, asi que salieron de su escondite y rapidamente se dirigieron camino al Gran Salon.

-Eligieron un mal momento para buscar a alguien.-se burlo del peligro, Ginny.- todos estan cenando y Dumbledore cerrara las puertas.

-Por eso debemos apurarnos, si las cierra con nosotros afuera, estamos fritos.-le dijo frio, como asi mucho tiempo que no estaba. No le dijo pero ya tenia una idea de a quienes buscaban esos mortifagos.

-Tienes razon, vamos.-se puso seria la pelirroja y siguieron corriendo cuando un grito desgarrador llego a su pecho, se detuvo de golpe y miro hacia las escaleras. El grito provenia de uno de los pasillos cercanos a su Sala Comun. Habia reconocido la voz en el acto¡era la voz de Denise!

-Que haces? Estas loca? Te mataran.- le trato de no gritar Draco pero fue en vano, la pelirroja se dirigia agil hacia el lugar del grito.

Lo que vio, por primera vez en su vida, la horrorizo. Su morocha amiga se encontraba tirada en un rincón, con tres mortifagos rodeandola, con sonrisas macabras en su rostro. Sus ropas estaban raidas y su cabello maltratado y algo de sangre parecia salir de su brazo izquierdo. De repente sus mirada se cruzaron y algo de esperanza nacio en los ojos de su amiga. Auxilio le gritaban y eso le dio el valor para enfrentarse a lo que fuese, incluso a tres expertos mortifagos.

-Dejenla!-ordeno la pelirroja, llamando su atención justo a tiempo, uno de esos encapuchados estaba a punto de lanzarle un Avada Kedabra a su amiga.

-Cruccio!-le grito uno, pero ella lo esquivo, sorprendiendose hasta a ella misma.

-Brokeare brazo.- dijo con voz firme hacia los brazos de su atacante. Lo que paso dejo, perplejos a los otros dos mortifagos y a Denise, incluso a Ginny. Los dos brazos del hombre, se retorcieron hasta romperse y caer junto a su cuerpo de procedencia. Esperaba ver un inmenso charco de sangre pero este no se origino. Aunque los gritos de dolor del hombre retumbaron en el lugar.

Pero Ginny no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo espantoso de su ataque que el otro mortifago salio a su combate pero ella pego un salto, que en su sano juicio no hubiese podido dar ni de casualidad. Sentia como si estuviese poseida por la varita y por su propio poder. A este otro le dio batalla hasta que cayo al suelo vomitando algo parecido al acido. ¿Qué… que habia hecho? Miro sus manos y en ese instante que bajo la guardia, el tercer mortifago se lanzo sobre ella. Una punzaba creyo sentir en su espalda pero no le dio importancia.

-Zigaret!-grito una voz desde el fondo del pasillo. El ultimo hombre salio disparado con fuerza, donde su cuerpo se pego a la pared. Pero lo peor fue que cuando quiso despegarse, su piel quedo en la pared y horrorizado, el hombre comenzo a gritar aunque ya no se movio mas.

Draco y Ginny se miraron asustados por sus acciones. Acababan de hacer magia prohibida y lo sabian. Pero lo mas extraño es que no habian querido hacerlo, tan solo las palabras habian salido de su boca y su estado extraño habia hecho el resto. Miraron a Denise que al parecer no habia visto nada, arrinconada contra la esquina.

-Denise… Denise¿estas bien?-le pregunto Ginny, por lo que recibio un leve asentimiento. Eso fue suficiente para que los dos la cargasen a cuestas y corrieran hacia el Gran Salon. Sabian que mas mortifagos vendrian y no podrian contra todos ellos. Aunque los gritos de demas alumnos atrapados que suplicaban por su vida, jamas se fueron de sus recuerdos.

Golpearon la puerta con fuerza pero descubrieron que no estaba cerrada para ellos, asi que desesperados entraron y sintieron todas las miradas posadas sobre ellos. Algunos lloraban desconsolados por las voces que atravesaban las paredes, otros parecian estar fuera de la realidad y otros habian improvisado un pequeño hospital donde se encontraban los alumnos heridos que habian logrado escapar.

Notaron que algunos profesores y alumnos de los últimos cursos no se hallaban. "Tal vez hayan ido a rescatar a los otros" penso esperanzada la pelirroja, mientras que con Draco dejaban a Denise sobre uno de los colchones. Luego se miraron tratando de disimular pero era muy difícil. Necesitaban abrazarse, comprobar que estaban vivos y juntos.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto el rubio al fin.

-Si… eso creo.-pero cuando trato de esbozar una sonrisa, se sintio caer sobre Draco y como sus fuertes brazos la tomaban de la cintura.

-Ginebra, Ginebra! Hablame demonios!-maldijo desesperado. Nunca se habia asustado tanto en la vida. Entonces vio como la capa de Ginny se empapaba de sangre, como la herida de un latigazo muy profundo.

La llevo a una punta del Gran Salon y en su camino vio como el trio dorado y las que creyo las amigas de su rojita corrian su encuentro. Pero cuando llegaron, la escena los pasmo completamente. Malfoy habia recostado a Ginny en una improvisada camilla y sacado la capa y la camisa, incluso el sostén de la joven estaba roto. Ron estaba por comercelo vivo cuando Harry y Hermione lo hicieron mirar mas alla. Una herida parecida a una hecha por una espada, surcaba la espalda de su hermanita de punta a punta.

-Malfoy… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto, rompiendo el hielo, Luna. Ninguno podia creer lo que veian. La fuerte de Ginny tirada con una grave herida y el que siempre habia sido un despiadado fututo asesino, la curaba como sino fuese nada.

-Y que te parece que hago? Trato de salvarle la vida, idiotas.-dijo molesto cuando hubo detenido la hemorragia aunque aun necesitaba hacer mas.-Ustedes.-señalo a Luna y Alex.-vayan con su amiga, esta muy mal tambien. Y tu Granger, consigue paños, Potter, agua y tu Weasley ayudame con la hemorragia.

¿Qué¿El mundo se habia dado vuelta? Malfoy les daba ordenes de cómo curar a Ginny y lo mas asombroso, le hacian caso. Las chicas fueron a ayudar a Denise, mientras que Hermione y Potter traian lo que Draco habia dicho y Ron, como mucha impresión, habia limpiado la espalda roja de su querida hermana.

-Malfoy¡la salvaste!-dijo muy aliviado Ron. No habia sido medicina magica pero los conocimientos de la cirugía muggle habian salvado a Ginny y eso era suficiente.

-Jamas pense decir esto, pero gracias Malfoy, gracias.-dijo Harry respetuoso. Después de todo habia pasado de ser su enemigo jurado a una especie de amigo. Tampoco era cosa de saltar y darle un abrazo como Hermione, llevada por sus impulsos.

-Solo hice lo que tenia que hacer.-dijo parandose y caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde encontro a Blaise y a Nott, preocupados por su amigo pero muy felices de verlo de vuelta, sano y salvo. Draco, una vez con un poco de tiempo libre, miro hacia donde Ginny y al verla dormida placidamente el corazon le volvio a latir.

Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por su futuro. Después de este ataque, ningun lugar seria seguro para él. Tendria a todo el ejercito de Voldemort detrás de él y no podia quedarse con la Orden, no era cosa de confiar en su hace poco tiempo, enemigo asi como asi. Ademas si se mantenia alejado de Ginny, ella estaria mejor. Esbozo una sonrisa cinica. Eso nunca funcionaba. La veria de alguna manera u otra la volveria a ver, aunque eso le costase la vida.

La unica pregunta era… ¿Cuándo?

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Hola!. bueno me alegro de ke a la gente le guste (tanto a los ke dejan reviews como a los ke solo leen, a estos ultimso les digo ke siempre se puede colaborar jiji). Bueno, este creo ke es mi capitulo favorito del todo el fic. No se por que pero bueno!!! jjiji... No hay nada mas ke decir ams ke dentro de poco ya se viene el final! queda solo 3 capitulos asi que... e despdio besos ciao!!!._**

DEJEN REVIEWS

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**

**_P.D: tengo otros fics... asi ke si les gusta el EdxWinry (fullmetal alchemist), o el NaruSaku (naruto), o SasuHina (tambein de naruto) pueden pasar y leer y... jeje dejar su comentario siiiiiiiii? jiji... Aumento mi fama de propaganda viviente! soy una pesada, lo se... nos vemos._**


	23. La guerra y lo que sigue

_**Capitulo 23: La guerra y lo que sigue, aun asi ¿jugamos?**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

¿Cuándo?

Esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza todos los dias. Siempre era lo mismo. Esperar y esperar a que llegase ese dia acordado por los dos para poder verse, sentirse y hacerse los tontos frente a una guerra que parecia estar por llegar a su fin. Se aseguro de que todos durmiesen en Grimauld Place antes de escabullirse hacia la calle, llamando a un taxi muggle.

Meses. Meses habian pasado desde que Draco habia querido desaparecer, y ella lo habia dejado ir no sin antes oponerse, terca tal cual era. Se miro en su espejo portátil y coloca un poco mas de brillo en sus labios. No le gustaba mucho eso pero si se iba a encontrar con su huron albino, queria dejarle marcas para que recordase. Entonces, recordo ese dia, el dia en que se habian separado.

_Flash Back _

_-Ash… pero por que no te quedas con nosotros en Grimauld Place?-le pregunto con los brazos en jarra. Molesta pero triste de la decisión de su novio._

_-Porque jamas confiaran en mi, creeran que soy un espia de Voldemort. A la primera mala jugada y me matarian.-dijo sereno. Odiaba verla asi de enfadada, sabiendo que por dentro su corazon se partia en mil pedazos. Los corazones de la pareja._

_-Hay Dios!-grito con las manos en la cabeza. Unas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre su cabeza, enfriando su temperamento. La primavera se acercaba rapidamente y a pesar de que era su estacion favorita, esta vez seria muy dolorosa. Draco se iba, se esconderia como un criminal y la dejaria asi, sola y sintiendosa como una idiota por quererlo tanto._

_-Pero nos veremos, te lo prometo.-la tomo de las manos, desarmandola como siempre.-ya sabes como terminan las historias en las películas cada vez que el chico se quiere hacer el heroe. Yo no sere el heroe, te lo aseguro._

_-Cuando?-le pregunto con la barbilla temblando. Queria llorar. Se veian casi todos los dias porque Draco viajaba desde su casa don un traslador hasta La Madriguera. La escuela se habia vuelto muy insegura después del ataque y Dumbledore habia pedido que los alumnos se quedasen con sus familias. Segun Ginny, la peor de las decisiones._

_Casi se muere. Su rojita por fin habia soltado una lagrima, a pesar de todo ella empezaba a mostrarse tan vulnerable como sabia que era con el tema del amor. Tomo la lagrima en su mano fria y simulo guardarla en su bolsillo, atesorándola en su memoria._

_-Pronto, estate atenta, no siempre enviare lechuzas.-le dijo acercandose a ella para besarla apasionadamente. Cuando se soltaron, se despidio de ella y desaparecio ante sus ojos._

_Se sentia a cada momento mas idiota; ya que a cada momento soltaba mas lagrimas y mas sollozos salian de su garganta. Trataba de evitarlos, que se consumieran en su fuego interior pero era un dolor distinto a cualquiera sentido. Era un dolor de amor y ella sentia que en vez de quemarse, la quemaba._

_-Que idiota! Que estupida que he sido!-se dijo, con la molesta costumbre de hablar sola.-¿Por qué…¿Por qué pense creer que esto era diferente? Que… que no…-pero no pudo seguir mas porque el llanto desbordado la poseyo._

_No era mas su amor, que una simple copia de otros tantos amores fallidos. Habia querido hacerlo gracioso, romantico. Hacerlo suyo. Pero el amor tenia vida propia y no podia domarlo. Y eso le dolia tanto._

_Fin del Flash Back _

Se observo cuidadosamente en el espejo. Su cabello tirado hacia atrás, la misma colonia. Un joven de diecisiete años lo saludaba en su reflejo. El apartamento era lindo y acogedor, estaba seguro que a Ginebra le gustaria. Un timbre corto y seco se escucho del otro lado. Era ella! No se habia sentido asi de perturbado desde la primera vez que habia salido con una chica. Hacia un mes y medio que no se veian. ¿Cómo estaria su comadreja¿Cuánto habria cambiado?

-Hola Draco.- la saludo alegre. No podia contenerse! Era una adolescente, ser un poquito tonta era su naturaleza.

-Ginebra…-susurro y los dos se miraron, una vez adentro, inspeccionándose. Su rubio tenia algo de barba, dandole un aspecto mucho mas maduro que antes, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo y su cuerpo, mas ejercitado. Pero sus ojos seguian siendo iguales y con eso estaba contenta. Mientras Draco, miraba como el cabello de la pelirroja habia crecido bastante pero seguia indomable, como su dueña. Sus curvas seguian impecables. En realidad no habia cambiado demasiado.

Lo abrazo de un salto y lo beso con desesperación. Tanto tiempo anhelando sus labios, tanto tiempo soñando con su espalda blanca y su elegancia impecable. Él asombrado porque su rojita el mostraba ese afecto. En otras circunstancias se hubiera hecho de rogar pero las circunstancias daban otras cosas. Se aferro a su tipica cintura y cayeron en la cama.

Lo demas lo dejo a la imaginación. Solo pudo decir que pasaron la noche entre besos y suspiros hasta el amanecer. Sus cuerpos juntos se complementaban tan bien que simplemente era imposible resistirse. Ademas estaban desesperados el uno por otro. No vivian por nadie mas. Eran amantes de primera.

Asi paso la semana. En la Orden notaban el cambio de la pelirroja. Ella acostumbraba a ser muy insensible y despiadada en sus misiones pero sus sentimientos habian parecido volver. Nunca Draco se habia quedado tanto tiempo y eso la hacia muy feliz. Lamentaba no poder contarles a sus amigas, que aunque las veia parecian estar ocupadas en sus propios problemas.

-Ginny… podemos hablar?-le dijo Luna, asomaba sobre la puerta. La rubia se habia quedado a vivir en Grimauld Place desde que sus abuelos habian muerto y su padre vivia de mision en mision.

-Claro Luna, sientate.-le dijo, haciendo un lugar en la cama para su amiga. Le preocupo verla refregandose las manos, en señal de dudas y temor.

-Que pasa Luna, tienes algo? Es por lo de Neville?

-No… no es eso.-dijo aun mas sumisa. Ella y Neville habian terminado unos meses atrás y Ginny solo se ocurria eso.-eres tu Ginny la que me preocupa.

-Yo? Pero si estoy perfecta!-dijo sonriendo, cosa que no muchos hacian y ella vivia haciendo. Claro, todo solo desde que habia vuelto Draco.

-Eso mismo es lo que me preocupa.-dijo exaltada.-el mes pasado no podias ser mas fria y ahora estas asi de feliz, como si nada. Dime¿Qué me estas ocultando?

La pelirroja no dijo nada. Jamas diria nada. Solo miro la pared, interesada de repente en el horrible empapelado del cuarto. Se sentia nerviosa. Penso que se preocuparian menos si ella estaba feliz pero solo habia logrado todo lo contrario.

-Y no solo yo estoy preocupada, todos lo estamos!-agrego Luna, tratando de tocar la conciencia de su amiga.-Ron no mira con buenos ojos esta felicidad tuya, Hermione solo se quema la cabeza buscando una razon para tus actitudes y si Harry estuviese aquí, tambien se preocuparia.

-Pero no esta.-dijo triste.

-Pero…-trato de continuar su sermón la rubia.

-PERO NADA!-grito enojada, fuera de si, le dijo algunas de las cosas que la carcomian cuando Draco no llegaba para consolarla.- Harry estaba quien sabe donde, matando Horrocruxes, Ron tiene una vida feliz con Hermione, que les importo yo! Mi familia esta demasiado ocupada tratando de hacer un futuro mejor para mi, que no ven que en mi presente me muero!

-Ginny… yo, no lo sabia, yo…-tartamudeaba Luna, asustada por la furia de Ginny.

-PUES CLARO! QUIEN SABE ALGO DE MI? PERO CLARO…!-grito con todo su sarcasmo por mil.-cuando consigo algo que me interesa, eso es raro, eso es malo. Eso esta mal cuando ni siquiera lo conocen…- y estaba por seguir cuando Luna reacciono.

-Conocer a quien?-pregunto con una extraña mirada y un semblante de incredulidad. ¿Ginny salia con alguien¿En que momento¿Quién¿Cómo¿Cuándo¿Dónde? Llamen al FBI!!!

-A nadie.-dijo tomando su capa para salir corriendo por las escaleras. Que estupida, por Dios! Se le habia escapado un minusculo pero importantisimo detalle.

-GINNY DIME QUIEN ES!!!-escucho todo Grimauld Place gritar a Luna desde la escalera y vieron a una pelirroja sonrojada salir por la puerta, a toda velocidad.

Corrio y corrio hasta que la destartalada casa invisible quedo muy lejos de su vista. Sin darse cuenta se habia ido a la plaza en donde solia ir cuando se aburria en aquella casa. Cuando aun no era parte de la Orden, cuando aun era una niña, cuando aun no conocia Draco. Se sento en uno de los columpios, suspirando.

Tonta, tonta, tonta se decia la pequeña Weasley, furiosa consigo misma. Unos pasos silenciosos se acercaron por detrás de ella. Penso que lo oiria porque era muy buena Auror, a pesar de que siempre habia querido ser abogada. Ademas la plaza estaba desierta.

-Ginebra…-susurro a su oido, haciendola pegar un salto del susto. Divertido estallo en carcajadas por la cara de horror de su novia.

-Idiota! Casi me matas del susto!-le reprocho con una mano en el pecho y el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento rojita pero vine a decirte que debo irme de aquí.-le informo con una mirada melancolica en sus ojos.

-Que¿Por que¿A dónde?-pregunto acercando se a su novio y abrazandolo. No queria que se fuese. Solo habian pasado una semana juntos! Y un mes distanciados. No tenia la mas minima gana de soportar otra ausencia tan larga lejos de él.

-Ya no es seguro aquí y ya sabes que no puedo decirte en donde estare, no seas tonta.-le dijo cansado y adolorido por el mismo drama de siempre. Aunque cada uno fuese distinto.

-Esta bien, esta bien, bueno… entonces creo que nos veremos, supongo.-dijo ella tocando nerviosamente la cadena que él le habia regalado hacia tanto.

-Gin…-le murmuro en el oido.-siempre nos veremos. Se dio vuelta para seguir su camino cuando ella lo llamo.

-Espera!-le grito y corrio para saltarle encima, dandole un profundo beso que los dos ansiaban.-¿Qué clase de despedida hubiera sido sin un beso?-saco su humor sarcastico que hizo que sonriesen unos minutos antes de que se perdieran de vista. Y ella llorase como cada vez que él se iba. Y otra vez sintiendose una inútil.

Volvio a Grimauld Place sin saber que unos ojos verdes escondidos en los arbustos unos minutos antes, habian observado la escena, impactados.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

La mañana siguiente, ella se levanto temprano con su mascara de fuego, de nuevo en sobre su rostro. ¿Por qué de fuego? Porque se escondia detrás de su enojo e indiferencia. Saco sus arcos y sus flechas de su baul. Hacia mucho tiempo pero mucho tiempo que no practicaba. Estaba furiosa y triste y era su mejor manera de desahogarse. Se alegro al descubrir que no habia perdido el don.

-Ginny, date prise la reunion va a comenzar!- la llamo Luna acercandose a la pelirroja que traia su arco y sus flechas a cuestas.- y me diras quien es hoy?-le pregunto curiosa como una niña de cinco años.

-No.-respondio ella como una abuela molesta. Luna jamas se rendiriria. Llevaba dos dias enteros preguntandole la misma pregunta en todas sus conversaciones. Una vez en la cocina de Grimauld Place las chicas se encontraron con la mayoria de los miembros de la Orden y una linda sorpresa.

-Harry!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, abrazandolo con cariño. Ginny se sentia muy feliz de volver a ver a su viejo amigo pero algo en su mirada la hizo sentir incomoda. Pero no le dio importancia, despues de todo era normal que el chico estuviese asi después de tantas cosas que habia descubierto.

Todos le dieron la bienvenida y Dumbledore se acerco a su protegido con respeto pero Harry no estaba para eso, lo tomo por sorpresa y lo abrazo, como se abraza a un viejo amigo. Hermione y Ron estaban a su lado y apoyaron cada una de sus ideas para el proximo ataque en la frontera con Francia. Eso se debia porque Voldemort tenia tropas estrategicas en aquel lugar. Pero esas cosas tan pesadas duraron poco porque todos querian saber sobre los Horrocruxes y las aventuras del niño, ahora hombre, mago.

La mañana y la tarde se pasaron volando con las anectodas de Harry y sino hubiese sido por la Sra. Weasley, todavía estaria contando sus historias. Muchos miembros se fueron a diversas misiones o tan solo para ver a sus familias. En aquella casa solo quedaron Harry, Hermione, Luna y los Weasley (Ron, Ginny y sus padres).

-Ginny, espera hay algo que quiero preguntarte.-le dijo desde la escalera, viendola camino a su cuarto. Ron desde mas arriba sonreia pensando en que la pregunta de Harry tenia algo que ver con una futura relacion entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.

-Si, que pasa Harry?-le pregunto con un bostezo. Estaba cansada de verdad.

-Estas saliendo con alguien Ginny?-le pregunto con la mirada mas siniestra que le habia visto darle. La pelirroja se asusto un poco pero se controlo rapidamente.

-No, por que?-le contesto tratando de parecer divertida con la pregunta de su amigo.

-No me mientas.-le replico con la misma mirada de antes.-te vi.

-Me viste? No tengo idea de que estas hablando.-trato de hacerse la loca pero sospechaba a que se referia el muchacho de ojos verdes.

-Te vi, el otro dia en la plaza.- la mirada de terror de la pelirroja confirmaron todas las sospechas de Harry.-sales con Malfoy.

-Que Ginny que?- se voltearon sorprendidos para mirar a Luna que con una mano en la boca, solo tenia ojos para Ginny. No podia creer lo que decia el ojiverde.-no, Ginny. Di que es mentira. Dilo!

Pero la joven pelirroja estaba paralizada. No sabia que hacer! Sentia que aunque mintiese Harry le siguiria insistiendo y al final caeria. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago y lo unico que salio de su boca fue un "yo… yo…" en forma de balbuceo. Luna se tapo la boca con las manos en un No ahogado y Harry miro al suelo, dolido por la verdad. Pero de un empujon corrio a Ginny de la escalera y corrio camino a la habitación de sus amigos.

La pelirroja cayo al suelo, desgarrada porque se habia descubierto su secreto. A pesar de que una vez Draco le habia salvado la vida, ellos jamas le perdonarian las veces que cometio los peores actos. Jamas le perdonarian el haber matado a Dean Thomas, aunque solo lo hubiese hecho para ahorrarle todo el sufrimiento que tenia. Solo ella lo sabia pero nunca pudo decirlo y todo habia caido sobre la espalda de su amado.

Iba a decir algo pero se contuvo. Levanto la mirada hacia una Luna que se habia dejado caer en una silla de la cocina. Escucho y vio a Ron con la mirada de "NO LO PUEDO CRER" y la mirada de reprocho tipica de Hermione. Eso la hizo enfurecer. ¿Qué se pensaban¿Qué ella era una irresponsable, que no sabia lo que habia hecho?

-Si… MIRENME!-les grito a los cuatro. Estos solo agacharon la cabeza, resigandos.- SOY UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA Y QUE?-solto con todas sus fuerzas. No queria, no debia, no podia llorar. Pero asi lo hizo.

-Por que Ginny¿Por que?- escucho que decia su hermano mientras ella limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Que se yo Ron! No tengo idea de porque tenia que ir a enamorarme de Draco!!! El fucking amor de mi vida…-termino por murmurar pero se tapo la boca, por el pecado de sus palabras.

BOMBA, BOMBA, BOMBA. ¿Enamorada¿Ahora lo llamaba Draco¿Y el amor de su vida? Luna casi se muere, Hermione no lo podia creer al igual que Harry y Ron, rojo de coraje se acerco a su hermana y le pego una tremenda bofetada.

-Pero que diablos esta pasando aquí?!-salio el Sr. Weasley de quien sabe donde con la Sra. Weasley seguida detrás. Pero al ver a su hija tirada en el suelo y con la cara no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y hacerle mimos, con el claro instinto maternal.

-RONALD WEASLEY… ¿Por qué golpeaste a hermana menor?-le dijo furiosa plantandose frente a su hijo con firmeza.

-Ginny tiene un novio…-dijo serio y golpeado por dentro. Se sentia mal por la bofetada y por haber admitido a su ser que su hermana estaba con su peor enemigo.

-Y por eso la golpeaste asi?! No hay excusa, no señor! Esta bien que seas sobre protector pero esto es el colmo¿Cómo osaste…-iba a seguir regañandolo cuando Ron solto la bomba.

-Su novio es Malfoy.- y eso la hizo perder el equilibrio, haciendo que su padre tuviese que sujetarla fuerte. Ginny se levanto con unos signos de haber llorado en silencioso pero no le importaba. Nada lo hacia en ese momento.

-Es… es eso cierto hija?-le pregunto con temor su padre. Ella asintio tranquila como si le hubiese preguntado "¿lavaste los platos?". Volteo a ver a todos los presentes. Estaba tan tranquila y seria que daba miedo. Miro a Luna y esta solto una lagrima, herida por la desconfianza de su amiga. Hermione estaba igual y Harry solo mostraba tanta decepcion como Ron. Sus padres, sus amigos… habia decepcionado a todos y ellos ahora la repudiaban.

-Lo amas?-fue la pregunta sorpresa de la semana que le hizo su madre, mientras la veia bajar las escaleras con una mochila y su capa a acuestas. Nadie la detenia, todo estaban demasiado estaticos.

-Si.-dijo serena mientras se iba por la puerta principal.-lo siento mama pero lo amo mas que a nada en el mundo entero y jamas pense que palabras tan cursis saldrian de mi boca pero como ya ves… adios mama.-se despidio la pelirroja.

Las lagrimas surcaban su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la parada del autobús. Iba a buscar un pañuelo cuando una mano le tapo la boca y la knockeo con un golpe en la nuca. Entonces la oscuridad y la confusion reinaron en su mente.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Hola!!! si, tarde un pokitoooo pero bueno... siempre se puede tener paciencia con las personas como yo... o no? Bueno.. espero ke les haya gustado este capitulo... que fic mas denso se me hizo siento ke no lo termino mas pero YA ESTA!. me falta escribir el capitulo 25 y se termina todo... solo si lo piden hare un epilogo pero no creo jjij... Gracias por los reviews y recuerden..._**

SIEMPRE PUEDEN DEJAR MAS REVIEWS!!!!!! JAJA QUE PESADA SOY...

**_Besos, ciao!!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	24. El secuestro

_**Capitulo 24: el secuestro**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Desperto con un fuerte dolor en la muñeca. Su estupido brazalete egipcio brillaba y quemaba a mas no poder. Se lo saco y lo coloco en la mesa de la cocina. Abrio la heladera y saco un jugo y otros alimentos para preparar el desayuno. Aun no se habia ido porque una extraña sensación lo habia detenido pero esa tarde se iria si o si.

Los rayos del sol golpearon su mirada, acostumbrada a la oscuridad. Observo con cuidado la desertica calle con unos pocos autos pasando por alli. Mas alla pudo ver la plaza donde se habia despedido de su pelirroja. Cuanto dolor le causaba haberla oido llorar cada vez que se separaban, ella no lo sabia pero él tambien soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas con esas escenas.

No tenia idea pero sentia que ese dia se volvia a cada minuto mas importante. Algo habia sucedido la noche anterior. Solo sabia que habia sucedido porque su brazalete lo quemaba todas las malditas mañanas. Se baño y se puso su camisa cuando escucho el timbre. No esperaba visitas asi que con varita en mano, abrio la puerta con cuidado y la persona que vio lo dejo estatico pero con su marcara siempre.

-Potter?-trato de gruñir pero lo que salio de su boca fue parecido a una pregunta nerviosa mas que un gesto amenazante.

-Si, Malfoy soy yo, tranquilo no vengo por ti, vengo por Ginny.-dijo Harry con un semblante duro y serio. Malfoy seguia siendo Malfoy para él, en todo momento y lugar.

-Asi que ya lo descubrieron, me preguntaba cuando se darian cuenta.-empleo su tono arrogante, dejandolo pasar.-pero como lo hubieran podido sospechar? Ginebra es toda una actriz.-agrego con las manos en la cabeza, despreocupado.

-Entonces aquella vez en la escuela…-dijo Harry completamente sorprendido porque se empezaba a dar cuenta de todo. Mientras Draco asentia.- todo era por ti! En el Baile, las notas que recibia, la noche que no almorzó…

-Que buena memoria tienes Potter.-uso todo su sarcasmo en esa frase.-pero no estas aquí para que te cuente toda nuestra historia, dime¿a que has venido?

El morocho cerro los ojos y solto un leve suspiro. Recordando los momentos de la noche anterior. Que mal la habian tratado, como nadie la habia detenido y como todo esto se hubiese podido prevenir sino hubieran sido unos estupidos. Ella los habia necesitado pero nunca lo hubiese demostrado. Y ellos solo habian juzgado.

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Flash Back **_

**_-_**

**_-_**

_Vieron a Ginny salir de la casa y Hermione corrio a la cocina a consolar a Luna, que estaba mas dolida porque su amiga no le habia contado que po el hecho de que saliese con Malfoy. El rubio siempre habia sido un enemigo jurado de los chicos y la familia Weasley, el pensar que salia con la pequeña Ginny, habia sido una gran traicion._

_Entonces la Señora Weasley empujo a su esposo hacia atrás y salio corriendo por la puerta. Era su bebe, a pesar de todo, y no podia dejar que se fuese asi como asi, no la dejaria escapar tan facil de ella o se dejaba de llamar Molly Weasley._

_Peor lo que vio la dejo tan impactada como_ _muda. Unas personas con trajes negros, posiblemente mortifagos, golpeaban en el cuello a su hija, dejandola inconsciente. Lo unico que podia hacer era esconderse y observar esa escena, que la desgarraba en lo mas profundo. Vio como la amarraban y la subian a un auto verde oscuro, muy moderno. Después el auto se fue y ella salio de su escondite hacia Grimauld Place._

_Habian pasado unos diez minutos desde que la Señora Weasley habia ido a buscar a Ginny. El señor Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Luna y Harry las esperaban todos sentados en la mesa principal. Ron y Harry sin decir palabra, molestos consigo mismos por no haber ido por Ginny, y Hermione consolando a Luna que estaba logrando controlando su llanto._

_-SE LA LLEVARON, SE LA LLEVARON-escucharon los gritos de una sra. Weasley desquiciada y fuera de si. Con los ojos rojos del llanto y la respiración agitada de una larga corrida. El sr. Weasley la tomo de los brazos y la obligo a sentarse y a calmarse, mientras Ron le preparaba una taza de te._

_-A quien querida? A quien se llevaron quienes?-le pregunto el sr. Weasley tomandole la mano para tranquilizarla. Luna habia parado de llorar completamente y Harry empezaba a tener una idea de quien hablaba la mama pelirroja._

_-A Ginny! A mi hijita.- sollozaba con un ataque de hipo.-los mortifagos se la llevaron, se llevaron a mi hija.- y fue ahí cuando no pudo contenerse mas y empezo a llorar a lagrima viva._

_Crash! Se escucho como la taza de te que Ron habia preparado se chocaba contra el piso, quebrandose en pequeños trozos punzantes. Trozos que se clavaban en el cuerpo de todos alli presentes, doblandolos de dolor. No sabian como pero la testaruda pelirroja se habia metido muy adentro de ellos. Hermione a soltar lagrimas silenciosas mientras Luna volvia a llorar. Ron se acerco a Harry y nervioso como nunca, lo tomo de la camisa en actitud amenazadora._

_-Harry, ayudanos Harry.-lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.-es mi hermana Harry, es mi hermana menor. Por favor, salvala traela de vuelta, es la segunda vez, Harry… es la segunda vez que me la quitan, por favor!_

_-RON CONTROLATE-lo obligo a recobrar la compostura con un fuerte golpe en la cara. Que parecio funcionar. Después de eso ninguna mas volvio a hacer sonido alguno. Pasaron los minutos, mientras el moreno pensaba y los demas callados tambien lo hacian. Hasta que casi llegando al amanecer el ojiverde se decidio por un plan, llamando a mas miembros de la Orden y relatandoles la situación actual._

_Camino por la calle mugrosa donde creia recordar que se encontraba Malfoy. Solo pedia al cielo que el estuviese ahí. Sino era asi, tendria que tomar los demas planes mas arriesgados. Pero sabia que si Dumbledore tenia razon, Voldemort protegeria a Ginny, con todo su arsenal y no estaba dispuesto a perder mas vidas. _

_Entonces alargo el brazo y toco el timbre._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Fin del Flash Back** _

_**-**_

**_-_**

-Hey Potter! Despierta¿Qué quieres?-le espeto Draco, molesto por la actitud de su enemigo.

-He venido porque a Ginny la secuestraron unos mortifagos.-respondio al fin el muchacho de la cicatriz, con un poco de tristeza.

-Que?-fue lo unico que logro articular el rubio. Estaba destrozado. Después de todo este tiempo y el maldito de Voldemort habia logrado su objetivo. No sabia para que rayos queria a su rojita pero se las tendria que ver con él si llegaba a tocar un solo de sus rojos cabellos.

-Necesito que nos ayudes a rescatarla.-le empezo a explicar Harry cuando un rubio activo se ponia su capa y tomaba su varita en un instante.

-Que esperas Potter? Vamos a Grimauld Place, aquí no es seguro.-

-Como sabes de ese lugar?-le pregunto perplejo, saliendo al pasillo.

-Ginebra me lo conto.-y al hablar de ella un dolor le toco el corazon, o tal vez era su brazalete que quemaba.-pero no me dijo donde quedaba, asi que guiame.

Harry casi se cae de espaldas al oir al joven Malfoy. Mientras iban hacia la ex casa de su padrino, no podia dejar de pensar cuanto parecia haber cambiado el muchacho desde que le solto la noticia del secuestro de la pelirroja. Estaba preocupado y se le notaba en la mirada, ademas su palabras eran mucho mas amables. ¿Qué clase de magia habia usado Ginny con él?

Una vez que llegaron a Grimauld Place, Harry esperaba que Draco dijese algo por lo horrible del lugar u otra de sus refinadas actitudes de niño rico pero no dijo nada. Al abrir la puerta Harry se encontro con toda la Orden del Fénix mirandolo sorprendido por haber vuelto mas rapido. Pero mas sorprendidos por la sorpresita que habia traido el mago.

Draco entro a esa casa con unas ganas de salir corriendo de inmediato. No solo por la mugre del lugar sino también por las miradas asesinas que le daban cada uno de las personas alli presentes, con cada segundo que se adentraba en la casa. El unico que tenia una mirada distinta y sin intenciones homicidas, era su viejo director de escuela, Dumbledore.

-Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada, señor Malfoy.-le brindo una amable bienvenida Dumbledore, dejando perplejos a todos.- por favor sientese.

Draco se sento en el primer lugar que vio. Todo era por su pelirroja novia. No distinguia mucho a los que eran de su edad de los ancianos. En esa guerra no solamente él habia tenido que crecer de golpe.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, comencemos.-dijo en una especie de orden el anciano director. Desde ese momento hasta en mediodia. Habian discutido y discutido el plan de Potter hasta el cansancio. Habia bufado mas de una vez al oir alguna de las tonterias que decian y habia tenido que usar su gran inteligencia para salvarlos de mas de una metida de pata.

Cuando por fin decidieron la hora de la operación rescate a su novia, todos parecieron volver a odiarlo. Salio de esa horrenda cocina con arrogancia, provocando a los demas señores. No le importaba eso asi que sin pudor comenzo a inspeccionar la casa. Se encontro con la noticia de que esa habia sido la casa de su madre antes de casarse con su padre.

Sus padres, pensar en ellos lo puso un poco triste. Primero ellos y ahora su rojita, siempre sufriendo pero jamas se habia rendido y no lo haria en ese momento. Encontro unas fotografias viejas de su madre cuando era niña y las observo a todas con cariño. Entonces una foto le cayo en la cabeza. Era de Ginebra cuando tenia aproximadamente 5 años. Era muy tierna pero miro hacia arriba preguntandose quien rayos estaba ahí.

-Te la obsequio.-le dijo Ron, el que antes siempre habia conocido como el pobreton Weasley.

El rubio se paro de golpe frente al pelirrojo que tenia un semblante muy serio y esto le daba algo de risa, lo hacia recordar a Ginebra. Se dieron un duelo de miradas rencorosas durante un tiempo hasta que repentinamente el Weasley suspiro y movio su cabeza hacia los lados. Esto lo desconcerto mucho.

-De que te ries Weasley?-le dijo alzando una ceja.

-De que nunca cambiaremos Malfoy.-¿Qué¿Su otro enemigo jurado estaba siendo amable con él? Definitivamente su novia movia montañas.-solo quiero que me respondas una sola cosa.

-Adelante.-asintio Draco, confundido pero siempre serio.

-Por que estas aquí?- la pregunta lo dejo indefenso. No queria humillarse frente a su enemigo pero presentia que esa duda de Ron era muy importante.

-Porque tu hermana me importa… mas de lo que crees.-murmuro avergonzado.

-Entonces tengo un trato para hacerte.-dijo Ron, aun sin poder creer lo que estaba por salir de su boca.-Que te parece si… si hacemos un "sese al fuego"? solo por Ginny, que dices?

-Una especia de trato?-le pregunto el rubio incredulo. No estaba muy seguro pero si queria estar con la pelirroja seguro habria mas de uno de estos tratos.

-Algo asi… entonces¿Qué dices?-el pecoso muchacho extendio la mano frente el rubio que miro la mano y los ojos de su (antes) enemigo por unos segundos hasta que se decidio y la estrecho tambien.

Después de aquel apretón de manos, muchas cosas parecieron cambiar para Draco. Las amigas de Ginny, que en ese momento estaban las tres al enterarse de la situación de su pelirroja amiga, lo acosaban de preguntas sobre como se habian conocido, desde hacia cuanto salian y etc. Cosas que él no contestaba, eran privadas por Dios! Tambien los padres de Ginebra parecian menos malvados. La sra. Weasley le habia preparado una exquisita tarta de frambuesa y su esposo le preguntaba sobre cosas muggles que Draco por fin habia admitido conocer. Ganando puntos con Granger.

Pero ante todas aquellas cosas, no podia dejar de pensar en como estaria su rojita. ¿Estaria viva? Y que tal si se habia encontrado con su madre? No tenia idea pero cuando se fue a dormir, en sus sueños solo estaba ella.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Hola!. Bueno aca estoy con el ke kreo el ante ultimo capitulo... no se por ahi son dos mas asi ke ojito ehhh!!!! jejejeje... Gracias a todos lo ke dejaron reviews y por favor... NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR jeje... relamente sirve... Bueno, nos vemos hasta la proxima... besos ciao!_**

...I LOVE EDxWINRY COUPLE...

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	25. En el calabozo de los recuerdos

_**Capitulo 25: En el calabozo de los recuerdos**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Los parpados poco a poco le fueron abriendo paso a los ojos deseosos de ver. Cuando los abrió por completo se encontró en un cuarto oscuro excepto por una ventana estilo medieval que había en una esquina e iluminaba todo. Estaba también repleto de telarañas, ratas y demás alimañas que le rondaban los pies pero ella no era de las que se asustaban por esas cosas. Más bien le molestaba el hecho de estar encerrada. Tenía un poco de claustrofobia pero por lo menos era un lugar relativamente amplio.

Se toco la parte posterior lentamente. Le dolía demasiado para su gusto. Se asusto al notar sus dedos mojados por un líquido que había salido de allí atrás. Era sangre aunque poca por suerte. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron de golpe a su memoria. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Unos mortifagos que la atrapaban por detrás, el golpe en la nuca, el dolor intenso, el ruido y traqueteo de un motor en marcha, los minutos del camino hasta ese lugar. Miro el lugar frenética, tratando de vislumbrar algo en esas tinieblas.

De un salto se puso de pie de inmediato, haciendo caso omiso al incesante dolor en el cuello y el resto de su cuerpo. Fue directo hacia la puerta, tratando de abrirla inútilmente. Forcejeo y forcejeo pero esta no se abría. Busco su varita en sus ropas pero no la encontró. Paro en seco de su intento de escapar. _"Estas actuando como una idiota"_ le dijo su conciencia recalcando el adjetivo. Era cierto, se había vuelto una presa del pánico por unos momentos. Era obvio que la puerta no se abriría y que ya le habían quitado la varita. Se recostó en la puerta observando detenidamente alguna otra forma de escapar de ese lugar. Corrió hacia la ventana pero estaba demasiado alta como para que ella pudiese alcanzarla, además vaya uno a saber que clase de hechizos tendría.

Las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle y tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo. Golpeo el piso con sus manos fuertemente, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Estaba atrapada sin salida y no podría volver a su hogar nunca más. De repente la verdad le cayó como un balde agua fría en el cuerpo. ¿Cuál hogar? Ya no poseía ningún lugar al que pudiese llamar así. Ellos se lo habían dejado bien en claro anoche. El error y la traición que había cometido habían sido lo bastante fuertes como para destruir su vida. Y ahora ya no tenía ni a su familia ni a su novio a su lado. ¿Cómo estaría su madre¿Su padre la perdonaría? Imaginaba a Ron, Harry y Hermione, el trío dorado, cuchicheando su grave falta. Sus amigas dolidas por una mentira de ya mas de un año. Pero también habían mas preguntas sin respuestas en el fondo de su mente que no tenía ganas de sacar a relucir.

Sin embargo algo muy dentro de ella le decía que si no salía de aquel lugar no podría jamás responder a aquellas preguntas. Debía salir, debía seguir viva, debía buscar las respuestas. Se puso de pie nuevamente con una fuerza mayor a la que sentía. Volvió a dirigirse a la puerta y con un poco de impulso la golpeo. La puerta crujió peor no se movió ni un centímetro. Tomo carrera y con gran impulso volvió a golpearla. Esta vez crujió un poco mas pero tampoco se movió. Hizo el mismo intento varias veces, aun cuando el hombro y el brazo le fueron quedando desechos. Ella lo intentaría de todas maneras. Entonces una voz se escucho.

-Si sigues haciendo eso lo único que lograras será romperte el brazo y dudo que con un brazo roto puedas hacer mucho mas.-dijo una voz ronca y débil pero definitivamente que reconoció como la de una mujer.

La pelirroja ceso en sus intentos y se volvió al lugar de donde provenía la voz. _"Pensé que estaba_ _sola"_ dijo molesta su conciencia, solo pensando que ni en el sufrimiento la dejarían en paz. Agudizo la vista tratando de vislumbrar algo pero desde donde estaba no vería nada de seguro. Decidió acercarse lentamente, no fuese a ser cosa de que se topase con algún animal o bestia extraña. Dio unos pasos más y se detuvo. Ya podía ver que era aquello. Si, era una mujer que se le hacia muy familiar. Tenía el cabello rubio bastante arruinado y sucio, las ropas muy rasgadas y también sucias y varias heridas en sus brazos y piernas. Quiso ver su rostro pero no podía por el cabello de la mujer.

-Quien eres?-pregunto luego de varios minutos en silencio que paso "examinándola" como decía ella.

-Que acaso ya no me reconoces Weasley?-levanto la mirada, dejándose ver.

Ginny la miro detenidamente buscándola en su memoria. El cabello rubio, los ojos azules, las facciones puntiagudas. Algo había en esa mujer que ya había visto antes en otro lugar. La conocía, si, lo sabia pero no la recordaba bien. Se fijo en todo su cuerpo a ver si encontraba algo que la distinguiera pero solo veía un cuerpo maltratado y desecho por, lo que supuso, reiterados golpes. Fue entonces cuando volvió a fijarse en su rostro y lo vio. ¡La nariz! La nariz de esa mujer era la misma que la de su hurón albino. La misma nariz que Draco. _"Entonces..."_ pensó pero la sorpresa le impido seguir. Se le dilataron las pupilas y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Se quedo tiesa. No, no podía ser que esa señora fuese… que esa señora fuese…

-E-es… e-es l-la m-mama d-de D-draco.-la señalo sin importarle un cuerno los buenos modales.

-Pensé que nunca lo adivinarías.-le respondió en el mismo tono arrogante que siempre había escuchado decir a Draco antes de conocerlo.-no apuntes con el dedo, creía que por lo menos en tu familia enseñaban buenos modales.

-Jamás la hubiese reconocido sin su impecable forma de vestir.-dijo Ginny mas para si misma que para la rubia mujer que ya había encendido su fuego temperamental por sus anteriores palabras.

-Es verdad. Pero ahora se como se sienten ustedes los Weasley todos los días.-volvió a decir otro comentario ofensivo mientras se ponía de pie con cuidado.

-Oiga deje de insultar a mi familia!.-le espeto ya con su volátil temperamento y apretando mas lo dientes por el coraje. La madre de Draco la miro un poco sorprendida pero rápidamente volvió a su actitud altanera.

-En fin, da igual, ambas somos prisioneras y no hay nadie a quien engañar en este lugar.-dijo con soltura.

Se miraron con fijeza unos momentos cuando la albina mujer bufo como cansada y volvió a sentarse con algo de dificultad. _"Debe estar muy malherida"_ distinguió su mirada observando sus movimientos detalladamente. Esa mujer estaba más débil de lo que aparentaba pero no le asombro en lo absoluto, ya conocía a alguien así. Peino su cabello hacia atrás como quitándose un poco el estrés y se sentó frente a la señora Malfoy. Estaba intrigada por lo que la mujer acababa de decir. Si, ambas eran prisioneras pero que quería decir con eso de que no había nadie a quien engañar. ¿Acaso estaba tratando de decirle lo que Draco ya le había dicho hacia mucho tiempo atrás? pero en aquel caso solamente se habían abrazado, diciéndose mas de mil palabras. Tal vez… en este caso se dirían las frases que su cabeza curioseaba saber.

Bajo y subió la mirada varias veces y por varias razones. Una, le daba algo de miedo preguntarle porque había dicho eso. Esta bien que fuese la madre de su novio pero las cosas que contaba su madre sobre su abuela paterna no eran precisamente color de rosa. Decía que siempre había que tener cuidado con las suegras. Sonrió y se entristeció al mismo tiempo. _"Mama…"_ susurro su mente en un intento de imaginarse como estaría su familia, su mama… ¿La extrañaría¿Se habrían dado cuenta de que la habían secuestrado? No estaba segura pero tampoco quería seguir recordándolo. Fijo su mirada en la rubia que tenia en frente pero eso no mejoro mucho sus oscuros pensamientos. Ella era muy parecida a Draco y eso la hacia entristecerse también. ¿Estaría enterado de su desesperación¿La estaría buscando como el loco perseguido que era¿La seguiría amando aunque pasase diez años en ese calabozo? El solo pensar en estar tanto tiempo en ese ambiente tan horrendo le dio un escalofrió. No definitivamente buscaría la manera de escapar de alli.

-Yo… yo quería… yo quería saber…-no lograba que las palabras formuladas en su mente salieran de su boca. Le resultaba tan complicado como cocinar un puchero.

-Tu querías saber que? Habla.-el tono de su voz era frió y molesto pero también lo podía notar cansado. Esa mujer algo tenia que le hacia mucho daño.

-Quería saber por que dijo eso de antes.-podía ser su suegra y todo lo demás pero la sacaba de quicio igual.-como es eso de que no hay nadie a quien engañar?

-Ah, eso.-movió la cabeza hacia los lados, restándole importancia.-significa que ya no tengo que fingir. Bueno por ahora mientras estemos aquí.

-Quieres decir que no eres así todo el tiempo? Así de… Malfoy?-se atrevió a preguntarle pero a la misma distancia aunque sentía que con cada palabra la mujer se debilitaba mas.

-Ja, es una buena forma de decirlo.-rió despectivamente.-no, no soy así todo el tiempo.-se detuvo y la miro de una forma tan dura que la hizo bajar la mirada.-por que estas aquí? No me imagino como pudieron atrapar a la persona mas protegida de la Orden del Fénix.

Volvió a mirarla sorprendida y dudosa a la vez. ¿Debía decirle? Aunque no solo eso la embargaba. Sus palabras "la persona mas protegida de la Orden del fénix". Si era cierto. Ahora se daba cuenta pero siempre había visto como la cuidaban, protegían y hasta intentaban vigilarla. Rió interiormente al recordar como lograba escaparse de los aurores mayores y escucharlos decir que ya no estaban para perseguir adolescentes. Rió pero la sonrió se le borro al instante. Esa vez que había escapado había sido una de esas veces que Draco había llegado a la ciudad. De vuelta a recordarlo… y de vuelta a sentirse mas infeliz que una hormiga en un charco de lluvia. Odiaba que le afectase tanto el simple hecho de quererlo como lo hacia. Miro nuevamente a la maltratada rubia. Sentía que si era como Draco, tal vez así podría contarle. Soltó un suspiro. De un modo u otro se enteraría y prefería que fuese por ella. _"Aunque Draco pudo haberle dicho algo_" dijo sarcástica su conciencia. Sabía que ambos habían acordado el secreto pero ya había roto la promesa una vez.

-Yo me escape de Grimmauld Place.-le soltó con un suspiro.

-Interesante¿Por qué? Continua.-la mujer se recostó en la pared despreocupada aunque con la mirada intrigada.

-Señora Malfoy, dígame.-la pelirroja tenia la mirada en el suelo pero sentía esos ojos azules sobre ella.-alguna vez traiciono a alguien? A un ser querido?

-Traición…-susurro la mujer de blanca tez.-es esa la razón por la que este aquí.

Asombrada por oír aquellas palabras sin toque de arrogancia en ellas, la joven de los ojos color avellana, se puso atenta. Se acomodo el cabello nuevamente y se sentó en el suelo, no junto pero frente a la señora. Esta comenzó a hablar seria pero con furia en su voz. Le relato la historia de la noche en que en medio de sus investigaciones había casi descubierto quienes eran los portadores del poder de los antiguos reyes egipcios. Lo contó como varios de sus compañeros liderados por su hermana habían irrumpido en su casa, buscándola. Trato de escapar pero había sido inútil. Le contó cuando la atraparon y la habían llevado hasta esa especie de palacio y dejado a su suerte en el calabozo. Como la golpeaban de vez en cuando y sobre la porquería de comida que le daban al mediodía y a la noche. Y así siguió hablando. La pelirroja se sentía como una psicóloga. Solamente asentía y escuchaba en silencio. No podía creer aun que esa mujer tan seria y fría se estuviese derrumbando frente a sus ojos. Decidió que debía decirle algo.

-Y… y mi hijo… mi único hijo. Hace meses que no lo veo y no tienes idea de… de cuanto me duele. Es todo lo que me queda.-tapo sus ojos con sus manos tratando de impedir que el llanto de sus ojos saliese a la vista.

-Creo que si tengo una idea de cómo se siente Señora Malfoy.-a pesar de todo lo que le había contado seguía tratándola con respeto. Además no sabría como se tomaría esa noticia si también la trataba informalmente.

-Que… que dices niña? Acaso conoces a Draco?-balbuceo por los sollozos que soltaba.

-Yo diría que lo conozco bastante.-sonrió de lado como el rubio le había enseñado. Bajo la mirad pero cuando volvió a ver a su suegra, la vio también sonriendo. Se quedo completamente perpleja… y confundida. ¿Qué no debería estar molesta¿Enfadada, seria o traicionada?

-Asi que eres tu, eh?-le clavo su mirada a la menor de los Weasley.-tu eres la mujer que esta con mi hijo?

Ginebra no pudo menos que sonrojarse completamente. Se sentía muy tonta por lo preocupada que había estado segundos antes. Tanto tanto pensar en como decírselo y al final ella ya sabia todo. Bueno, que su hijo estaba enamorado. Lo que mas la sorprendía es que no estuviese enfadada. Por lo menos había previsto unos gritos, insultos y hasta una cachetada de su parte pero no. Nada, nada había salido de aquella mujer tan fuerte más que una pregunta. Una pregunta que… que debía responder. Se sentía una idiota pero igual tenia que decirle de una buena vez.

-Pues, vera… este yo… Draco y yo… este, nosotros…- "Demonios" pensaba mientras la señora Malfoy solo la observaba. _"Que falta de tacto que tiene esta mujer"._ Si ya le era complicado decirlo a sus amigas, imagínense decírselo a su suegra.- Draco y yo somos… somos no-novios.-tartamudeo en un suspirado final. Aun estaba roja como tomate pero con la mirada en el suelo.

-Es toda una sorpresa.-dijo algo… contenta?.-no sabia que Draco tuviese tan buen gusto con las chicas. Pero no te ilusiones querida, para el todo es un juego.

Ginny no sabia que responder, ni tampoco que hacer. No sabia si sentirse alagada por el hecho de haberla llamado de buen gusto o sentirse furiosa por el hecho de que la rubia pensase que el solo estaba jugando con ella. _"Si tan solo supiera…"_ se dijo muy enfadada por dentro. Por las dudas ya tenía los puños y los dientes apretados con fuerza y la cara ahora roja por el coraje que le daba. El no jugaba ni había jugado con ella nunca. El la amaba y se lo haría entender a la fuerza si era necesario. Nadie se burlaba de la menor de los Weasley sin recibir por lo menos uno de sus gritos.

-NO ES JUEGO.-grito, parándose de golpe y sorprendiendo a la mujer.-EL ME QUIERE. EL… el… el me ama. Y me… y ahora me extraña. Lo se… lo se muy bien y... pensé que debería saberlo.

-El… el te ama?.-le pregunto perpleja.

-Si.-dijo con firmeza mientras la miraba fija con sus ojos marrones.

Sentía como estos se aguaban cada vez más y luego las lagrimas saliendo de estos pasando pos sus mejillas y perdiéndose en su cuello. _"Patético…"_ comento su cruel conciencia pero ya no le hacia caso a anda. La miro y la vio ahí sentada sin hacer ningún movimiento y tampoco mostrando alguna emoción en su rostro. No supo cuanto pasaron así pero las horas cruzaron la habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió unos instantes para dejar pasar unos platos llenos con algo parecido a las lentejas y dos vasos de aguas. La pelirroja se abalanzo sobre el suyo y lo comió de un bocado. Era malo, si pero por lo menos le gustaban las lentejas. Vio la mujer acercarse a recoger el suyo con extremada delicadeza. Como si hacer mas esfuerzo le costase el cuerpo entero. De repente la vio desfallecerse unos segundos. Y caer… caer… caía.

La albina Malfoy pensó que chocaría con el frió suelo del calabozo pero en vez de eso se encontró con unos sedosos cabellos que le rozaban el rostro y un cuerpo pequeño pero fuerte que la sostenía. No podía moverse, estaba muy débil para ello. Se sintió recostada en el suelo por unas manos que la acomodaban suavemente. Una voz calma que le decía que abriese la boca. Le hizo caso y la comida y el agua le llegaron a su estomago. Dispuso a descansar. Mientras la pelirroja trabajaba de médica improvisada curando las heridas de su suegra. Pudo ver por fin la grave herida que se marcaba en su abdomen. No era profunda pero hacia tiempo que llevaba allí, molestando a la mujer. Uso la capa casi desecha de la rubia pero utilizar como vendajes que coloco en su abdomen, sus brazos y su pierna izquierda.

Suspiro algo cansada y débil por el largo trabajo que había llevado a cabo. Coloco su capa, la cual se encontraba en mejores condiciones, y la coloco encima de la señora Malfoy. La miro atenta por unos segundos. Sentía que si la veía podía ver a Draco en su parecido. Lastima que no tuviesen los mismos ojos. Volvió a suspirar. Todavía no sabia que pasaría la noche en vela hasta encontrar la forma de salir de aquel calabozo, y tampoco sabia de lo que sucedía afuera de las paredes que la rodeaban. Una batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

_**-**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

**_Hola! como esta mi gente? los seguidores de este humilde fic ke kreo ke ya cumplio un año desde que lo escribi jeje... Lo he alargado un capitulo mas, nada mas! solo uno, el proximo ya es el definitivo asi ke sorry gente... tal vez haya epilogo pero todo depende (como siempre) de los reviews. _**

**_Bueno, solo kiero agregar ke si les gusot mi forma de escribir apreten mi nombre y sale mi prfile con mi lista (no tan alrga pero algo es algo) de fics... pueden leerlos sin compromiso obvio jeje... ahora me voy... besos ciao!_**

**_...Luz Malfoy..._**


	26. El final

**_Capitulo 26: La ultima carta_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

****

El día amaneció nublado. Las nubes negras daban la impresión de que la acumulación de agua había llegado al tope y era hora de desagotar todo aquello acumulado en una gran tormenta. Ese día había amanecido justamente como debían de suceder las cosas. Una batalla que no sabían que vendría. Esa tan solo era una misión de rescate pero los eventos futuros querrían que fuese algo mas, mas allá de lo que pensaban. Ese día, a esa hora de la mañana ellos solo pensaban que simplemente la sacarían de donde estaba.

Un joven rubio de ojos grises como el acero miraba todo con aire gélido y muy serio. Ese era el día. Irían por su pelirroja. Habían pasado más tiempo sin verse pero las condiciones eran distintas. Ella había sido capturada por el enemigo, un enemigo que el prometio que jamas la tocaria. Su razón para alejarse de ella se habai hecho añicos y ahora no le quedaba mas que arriesgarse a algo peligroso. Como si le importara… miraba despectivamente a Harry dando y re-dando las instrucciones de la mision. Bufo un poco molesto, moviendo sus cabellos. Ya habian repetido y replanteado esas estupidas reglas una y otra vez noches anteriores.

Eran muchos para un simple mision de rescate pero esta era especial. No solo por tratarse de Ginny ni por el hecho de que Dumbledore los acompañaria, sino tambien por el hecho de que tratarian de infiltrarse en la base general de Voldemort. Un palacio ubicado a unos kilómetros de la frontera con Escocia. Un territorio con mucha neblina y varios pantanos peligrosos. Perfecto para un tipo como Voldemort, decia el. Vio a las amigas de su novia ir y venir, de aquí para alla, estaban muy nerviosas. Al final una de las tres habai tenido que quedarse, por la remota posibilidad de que la pelirroja pudiese escapar y regresar a aquella sombria casa. La castaña flaca y alta no dejaba de quejarse de su suerte mientras la rubia y la morocha no hacian mas que empeorar su mal humor. Se rio por dentro. Después de todo solo tenian quince años.

-Malfoy, estas listo?.-le pregunto el chico de las gafas. Se dio cuenta de que habai estado demasiado tiempo en las nubes ya que todas las miradas eran dirigidas a su persona.

-Si.-contesto cortante. Se sintio un estupido pero ya estaba hecho. Ahora se preocupaba en odiar a los malditos que desde el primer dia en aquella casa no habian hecho mas que cuchichear sobre su romance con la pequeña Weasley.

-Nos vamos entonces.-sentencio Potter.

Camino determinado a la puerta y estuvo a punto de abrirla cuando sintio que nadie lo seguia. Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una escena muy conmovedora. Todas las personas que iban en la mision se habian detenido para saludar, despedirse y abrazarse con los que se quedaban. Sabían que muchos no volverían. Quiso enfadarse. Quiso ponerse furioso por la gran cantidad de tiempo que estaban perdiendo y en que los cuales su rojita podia estar recibiendo quien sabe que tipos de torturas. Quiso pero no pudo. Los sintomas de la guerra estaban frente a sus ojos.

Uno de los aurores que iba con el se despedia de su entera familia, la cual habia llegado por la mañana. El hombre sostenia a un bebe en brazos y abrazaba con fuerza a una mujer de unos treinta años y a un niño pequeño. Vio tambien a las amigas de Ginny que momentos antes habian estado peliandose, ahora estaban unidas en un enorme abrazo y lagrimas que salian de las tres. Vio al trio dorado de Hogwarts junto a los hermanos mayores de Ginny (Bill, Charlie y los gemelos) despiendose de los padres de la pelirroja. Esa fue la escena que mas observo de todas. Le hubiese gustado que su madre estuviese alli.

-Ve, despidete de ellos.-le dijo una voz a sus espaldas que lo tomo completamente por sorpresa. Su ex director de escuela lo miraba sereno.

-Esta bien.-trato de sonar como si obedeciese a una orden pero no pudo. Solo inclino la cabeza.

Dio unos pasos, cruzo el salon y llego a donde ellos estaban. El pelirrojo del cabello largo lo miro con extrañeza y el que tenia quemaduras subio los hombros despreocupado. Se acerco al señor y la señora Weasley con seriedad y firmeza. No debia desplomarse en esos momentos. El era un Malfoy por sobre todas las demas cosas. Miro de reojo a unos gemelos molestos. Seguramente por su "atrevimiento". Tambien miro a Ron, con quien habai entablado buenas conversaciones en los ultimos tiempos, a Granger, una persona que habia conocido como mas que una sabelotodo y a Potter, alguien respetable.

-Señor y Señora Weasley, les prometo que hare todo lo que pueda para traer a Ginebra de vuelta.-no podia sentirse mas idiota.

De repente unos brazos calidos y reconfortantes lo rodearon y apretujaron en su pecho de madre cariñosa. La señora Weasley acababa de darle uno de sus abrazos de mama oso reservados unicamente a su… familia. El se sintio, por unos momentos, muy feliz. Era como sentir aquel olor a hogar de su pelirroja de nuevo, sentirla a traves de su madre. Cerro los ojos y tambien la abrazo para sorpresa de todos. La solto al recordar el tiempo que estaban perdiendo por su culpa. La señora lo beso en la mejilla y se ruborizo un poco.

-Sabemos que lo haras.-estiro su mano frente a el.

-Adios.-estrecho la mano del señor Weasley con la suya, como sellando algo que no se romperia jamas. O por lo menos eso sintio.

Dio la vuelta y poco a poco todas las personas de la mision fueron saliendo de la casa hacia la oscuridad completa de la calle. El artefacto que usaba Dumbledore para quitarle las luces a los faroles era verdaderamente sorprendente. El, junto con el trio dorado, Lupin y otros aurores mas irian en el primer traslador que tenia forma de bota vieja mientras que los hermanos de la pelirroja y Dumbledore, que estaban en el segundo grupo, tomarian el que tenia forma de copa rota. No le agradaban los viajes en los trasladores pero era la forma mas rapida y sigilosa de llegar. El tiron en la cintura se hizo sentir en un segundo pero estaba algo acostumbrado a eso por lo cual no perdio el equilibrio como otros. Se preguntaba cuan efectivos serian esas personas que lo acompañaban en una batalla de verdad. Por supuesto que habian habido varias pero ninguna se compararia con la que vendria.

Una luz blanca muy leve y a unos pocos metros a la izquierda de ellos aparecio. El segundo grupo ya estaba aquí. Se reunieron todos bajo el tronco de un gran y antiguo roble caido. En cualquier ocasión normal le hubiese dado asco el lodo y los insectos que se encontraban en el pantano pero hacia tiempo que la mugre le acompañaba. Susurraron lo obvio y se aseguraron de estar listo. Diablos, cuanto le enfadaba seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Listo. Todo estaba listo. El segundo equipo tendria la tarea de despejarles el camino a los del primer equipo asi podrian infiltrarse en el castillo sin hacer mucho ruido. Los hermanos Weasley y Dumbledore encabezaron la partida. Salieron por unos minutos en los que escucharon unos casi inaudibles gritos y vieron unos destellos de varitas por varios lugares. Al volver, por suerte, el grupo estaba completo. Le molesto que los gemelos pensaran en aquello como si fuese un juego de video. ¡Que era la vida real santo cielo!.

-Ahora nosotros.-dijo el rubio para sorpresa de muchos de su equipo quienes se habian relajado por el pequeño éxito de sus compañeros.

El morocho de ojos verdes asintio con la cabeza y siguió al joven Malfoy, quien no podia seguir reprimiendo su ansiedad por mas tiempo. Era hora de sacarla de alli. Recordo la vez en que los mortifagos habian penetrado en Hogwarts. Le daba miedo lo que su propia varita y desenfreno pudiesen hacer. El no habia querido ni queria matar a nadie. No, ese no era el. Pero aquella vez… el y Ginebra habian escapado de sus limites; habian actuado siendo otras personas. Ahora preferia entrar solo. Si iba a matar a alguien que solo fuese en enemigo.

Corrieron y alargaron un poco el camino que les habian dejado los del segundo grupo. Tenian que ser precavidos ya que el efecto sorpresa era su arma fundamental. Daban unos pasos y se escondian detrás de alguna roca, uno por uno. Draco fue el primero en llegar a la galeria y entrada del palacio. Mantenia una actitud tan callada y siniestra que pudo notar el miedo en los ojos de sus compañeros. "Miedosos" penso pero en el interior se sentia mal. Si, debio haber venido solo. Pero entonces, de repente, unos gritos, ordenes y voces se escucharon de dentro del palacio. El chico de ojos grises se desconcerto. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo alli adentro?. Tuvieron que hacer un cambio de planes y entrar rapidamente por la puerta. Supuso que el segundo equipo se habria dado cuenta y buscaria refuerzos. Alguien habia empezado la batalla final.

-

Sin saberlo, unas horas antes, ese alguien habia estado llevando a cabo su propio plan de escape. Ginebra no habia dormido cuando una idea de le cruzo por la cabeza. Una forma de escapar se le habia venido a la cabeza. Agradecio el haber visto tantas películas de aventura con los gemelos. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que les trajesen la cena y debia actuar rapido. Arreglo su ropa para que no le molestase. Estaba segura de que esto iba a resultar ya que sino se equivocada ese dia la comida seria traida por un chico, un niño. Era agradable y hasta a veces le hablaba unas palabras cuando le traia la comida por las noches.

-Señora Malfoy despierte, vamos despierte.-sacudio con fuerza a la mujer que dormia profundamente en la improvisada cama que le habia hecho en su primer dia en el calabozo.

-Que pasa? Por que no me dejas dormir Weasley?-pregunto enderezandose con un bostezo.

-Hoy nos largamos de aquí.-le señalo con una sonrisa amplia la puerta.

-Pero que? Que diablos dices niña?-

-Creame, nos iremos hoy o muero en el intento.-

Tomo una de las puntiagudas rocas y se hizo un tajo en el brazo derecho. No era muy profundo pero lo suficiente como para que saliese sangre. La albina la miraba sorprendida por esa estupidez que acababa de cometer. No tenia idea de lo que planeaba hacer la chica pero le daba igual. Si ella decia que iban a irse alli, tal vez saldrian. Habia aprendido que la determinación de la joven era infinita y era imposible querer ganar una pelea con su terquedad. Hizo lo que le ordeno y se escondio detrás de la puerta. La pelirroja le dijo que a la menor oportunidad de salir se fuese y siguiese el pasillo derecho y doblase a la izquierda a al primera. Según sus calculos esa era un camino poco transitado para asi poder escapar.

La vio agacharse y fijarse por las sombras debajo de la puerta si alguien venia. La mujer mayor quiso hacerle una pregunta pero la callo. Ginebra estaba segura de que el niño ya vendria. Definitivamente habia visto demasiadas películas. Unos pasos se escucharon y unos dedos pequeños golpearon la puerta para confirmar su arribo. Ginny miro con superioridad a su suegra que estaba pasmada por la certeza de la chica. La puerta se abrio lo de siempre para dejar pasar los alimentos. Esa era su oportunidad.

-Rick… Rick…-dijo de una forma moribunda muy bien actuada. Ganaria millones en Hollywood.

-Hola Ginny como estas?-la saludo alegre el niño.

-Ayudame Rick, por favor.-dejo escapar una toz falsa totalmente convincente.

-Que sucede Ginny? Otra vez hay un insecto en tu vaso?-replico divertido el muchacho cuando lo que vio lo horrorizo.

La mano de Ginny se habia metido por la abertura de la puerta y daba a la vision una escena horripilante. El niño estaba aterrorizado. Debia hacer algo o la unica amiga que habia logrado hacer en todo aquel palacio de seres despiadados (el no era el caso) moriria. Por dios, la sangre que le chorreaba por el brazo era demasiada para ser un corte normal. Cualquiera de sus compañeros la hubiese dejado desangrarse alli pero el no podia. Simplemente era inhumano dejarla asi. Abrio un poco mas la puerta y la pelirroja sonrio cinica. Si habia caido en su trampa.

De un tiron logro meter al pequeño en el calabozo. Le arrebato la varita de la mano en un movimiento rapido y agil. Ya en el pasillo estaban ella y la señora Malfoy, la cual estaba sorprendida de que aquel truco barato haya funcionado. Dejo la puerta abierta aun y miro a Rick, quien la miraba aterrorizado por el peligro que pensaba que corria. Con su varita ella lo apuntaba y su mirada dura lo perforaba. Estaba aterrado.

-Escucha Rick, no te muevas y escucha lo que voy a decirte.-lo tomo por los hombros obligandolo a mirarla.-espera un tiempo aquí hasta que no nos veas en el pasillo. Sal con los platos en mano y finge que nos estabas por servir la comida. Si todo sale bien culparan a alguien mas y tu quedaras absuelto, entendiste?

-S-si, si.-tartamudeo el pobre chico.

-Bien.-miro a Narcisa que la miraba apurada.-Adios Rick.

Con una seña de cabeza, Ginny dejo entreabierta la puerta, confiando en que el miedo del chico lo mantendría ocupado un rato. Ambas comenzaron a correr por el pasillo. Debian seguir derecho y doblar a la izquierda. Bueno, algo asi. No estaba muy segura pero le habia apostado todo a la izquierda. Estaban en desventaja ya que Narcisa tenia muchas heridas que a penas podia mantenerse en pie y a ella le empezaba a ganar el sueño y el cansancio. Ademas de que solo tenian una varita. Llegaron a la interseccion y doblaron.

Error. Debieron haber doblado a la derecha. Unos mortifagos y lo que creyo un hombre lobo iban caminando por ese pasillo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta que las vieron. Pudo ver a su compañera entrada en panico. No podia dejarse caer ahora, lucharia aunque llevase las de perder. No supo como pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos (ademas de unos movimientos que le recordaron a aquella vez en el castillo) los hombres quedaron en el suelo, gruñendo de dolor. Desvio pronto la mirada de Narcisa y se dio media vuelta para seguir por el de la derecha.

Nuevamente un error. Que demonios¿por donde debia ir? Se escondieron y escabulleron de varios por que comenzar a matar a lo loco no era lo que la pelirroja queria. Unas habitaciones vacias, unos cuadros chillones y ordenes de personas la hicieron tropezarse mas de una vez. Siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta. Según lo que le habia dicho Narcisa habia dos grandes puertas en ese palacio. Una era la entrada y la otra la puerta principal hacia la camara secreta de Voldemort, donde se llevaban a cabo lso planes y demas cosas maleficas.

Se miraron asustadas. Miraron el fondo del pasillo y vieron venir unas luces y oir unos pasos acelerados. Las perseguian y no tenian mucho tiempo. Bien, se arriesgarian. La pelirroja tomo el picaporte y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Era muy grande y pesada, maldición. Narcisa comenzo a ayudarla y lo lograron. Se encontraron con una escena que las reconforto. El pantano, la salida, el cielo nocturno se abrian frente a sus ojos. Sonrieron por la felicidad de volver a ser libres pero rapidamente tuvieron que volver a reaccionar. Las perseguian y debian escapar. Doblaron una esquina y vieron pasar a unas personas.

-Nos hemos salvado.-dijo la rubia con un suspiro de alivio.

Pero no recibio respuesta. Habian doblado, si, habian escapado de sus perseguidores, si pero ante sus ojos ahora habia una nueva escena. Una batalla feroz se estaba llevando a cabo. Ginny vio a varios miembros de la Orden en ella, peliando valientemente. Descubrio a Harry junto a Lupin unos arboles mas alla. Vio a sus hermanos y a Hermione luchando a pocos metros de alli. Entonces fue que lo vio. Alli estaba el, saliendo del tremendo palacio, mandando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Estaba furioso. Rio por la idea de que estuviese furioso por no haberla encontrado. El buscandola y ella escapando sola.

Llevo su mano al pecho y su brazalete la ilumino. La señora Malfoy lo noto pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La pelirroja ya corria como loca hacia su amado. Sentia que no se llegaba mas, los pasos eran eternos hasta sus brazos y eso la enfurecia. Corrio y corrio mas aun asi el no habia visto todavía.

-Draco.-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

El joven se dio vuelta preguntandose quien demonios era. Sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad. Ahí a tan poco estaba ella corriendo por la galeria con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y cayendo en el suelo. Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos. Abio los brazos al igual que ella y la recibio en un fuerte abrazo. Hundio su rostro en su cabello como el fuego y se dejo embriagar por su perfume personal. El mundo se detuvo en ellos. Ella lloraba en su hombro y cuello rebosando de felicidad. Al fin estaban juntos. Vio a muchos dejar de peliar pero observar aquella escena tan peculiar en medio de semejante batalla. Mas aun si eran ellos dos. Un Malfoy y una Weasley. Se separaron unos escasos centímetros solo para comprobar sus ojos. Ambos se envolvieron en un beso con furia que dejo con la boca abierta a los que aun no estaban enterados de su romance. Fue entonces que una voz se hizo escuchar.

-Oh, pero que escena mas conmovedora.-se escucho decir al señor de las tinieblas. Al creador del terror magico, al malvado asesino de inocentes, al innombrable. Asi dijo Voldemort.

La pelea que antes se habia detenido unos segundo y que habai vuelto a reanudarse se detuvo completamente. Se acerco a la pareja tan rapido que a penas pudieron verlo. Los separo con fuerza y los tomo por la muñeca. Mas bien precisamente por un brazalete identico que los dos llevaban. Dumbledore que estaba junto con el trio dorado palidecio de pronto. Harry lo noto y supuso que eso era malo… muy malo. Asi que al fin Voldemort habia logrado conseguir su magia prohibida. El morocho y los demas se adentraron sigilosos hasta la primera fila del espectáculo. Nadie sabia lo que estaba por suceder a continuación.

-Maldicion.-se sacudio el rubio enfadando al mago que lo sostenia. Este le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo paralizado.

-Draco.-solto con desesperacion la pequeña Weasley. Jamas pudo pensar que iba a decir las cosas que tanto criticaba por televisión.

-Al fin… el poder absoluto de los reyes egipcio es mio.-rio malvadamente luego de aquellas palabras.

A Ginny se le dilataron las pupilas y se quedo sin aire. "No…" susurro su mente. No habia podido… no habia podido hacer lo tanto Nubia como Tasman habian temido que pasase y por lo cual lo habian sacrificado todo. Estaba aterrada y avergonzada. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que el oro brazalete lo tenia el¿Por qué el? De pronto las palabras del hombro de Egipto le llegaron como un golpe bien dado. Ellos eran… ellos eran dos corazones solitarios que se habian encontrado el uno al otro. Quiso llorar pero ya era tarde para eso. No sabia que hacer… que… que debia hacer? Como evitar lo inevitable? Ahora Voldemort obtendría sus poderes y los usaria para matarlos a todos. Y ellos eran los culpables. Se sentia tan miserable.

Se dejo caer. Era el fin. Voldemort ya estaba diciendo las palabras. Una luz azul se encendio en ella y Draco. Un poder infinito comenzo a recorrer sus venas. Era algo que no podia soportar. Era muy fuerte y doloroso. Estaba en shock e inconsciente a la vez. Abrio la boca peor ningun sonido salio de ella. Vio como las personas alli reunidas se alejaban. Vio a su hermano queriendo agarrarla y a Hermione deteniendole. Las lagrimas ya no le salian porque se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en energia pura. Su cuerpo y el de Draco se volvian cada vez mas una luz azul y dejaban de ser solidos. No habai nada que pudiese hacer. Estaba a punto de cerrara los ojos y rendirse cuando algo paso.

Una especie de rayo cayo frente a ellos tres y choco contra ella. Era Nubia, lo sabia. Se habia metido en ella para decirle que habia algo que pudiese hacer. Si, lo habia. Sonrio. Dejo que la magia la llenase en el cuerpo de Voldemort. Poco a poco, ella y el fueron quitandole su poder, su fuerza, su magia. El hombre se dio cuenta de eso e intento escapar pero era demasiado tarde. El hombre de las tinieblas cayo rendido en suelo mirandose las manos ya que sabia que habai perdido su poder. Ginny ya no era Ginny. Ambos ahora eran unos cuerpos flotando hechos por una luz azul. Parecian dioses.

-Matalo Harry Potter.-dijeron al unisono los dos cuerpos, señalando al Voldemort.

Harry abrio la boca para protestar, para pedir una explicación, algo. Pero la mirada de los espiritus en los cuerpos de sus amigos lo hizo inclinar la cabeza ante la orden. Se acerco a Voldemort con paso firme y lo miro duramente. Dijo el hechizo y un cuerpo ya sin vida golpeo el suelo con fuerza.

La luz cegadora les impidio ver por unos momentos. Comenzo a llover y las gotas comenzaron a mojar su cabello. Se vio tirada en suelo con la cabeza mirando hacia Draco. Este no despertaba aun. Sonrio por tenerlo al lado pero pasaba el rato y el aun no despertaba. Se desespero y la lluvia siguia cayendo pero con mas fiereza. No, no ahora. El no podia estar… estar…. El tan solo pensarlo la puso mal. Empezó a llorar sobre el.

-Ginebra…-susurro agotado el rubio.-no me dejas respirar.

-Idiota-golpeo su pecho bromeando.

Ya no eran un chiste, ni una broma pesada. Ellos eran ellos. Estaban juntos y vivos y por sobre todo se amaban. Ajenos a que alrededor de ellos los aurores se encargaban de encarcelar a los seguidores del fallecido Voldemort que no habian escapado, ajenos de sus familias, ajenos de sus miradas, ajenos del mundo. ¿Cuándo hubo otro mundo para ellos? Se pusieron ambos de pie y acompañados por el trio dorado, los hermanos Weasley, otros mas de la Orden del Fenix y la señora Malfoy, volvieron a casa.

Caminaban de la mano por la casa. Estaban tan enamorados que hasta podia sentirse. Rieron por lo que provocaban en muchos. Se sentaron junto a la ventana y miraron la tarde esplendida que habia afuera. La pelirroja lo desafio, el acepto el desafio. Unas corridas y unas risitas tontas se escucharon por Grimmauld Place, al igual que un jarron roto.

-Que fue eso?-pregunto Luna a la señora Weasley, mientras tomaban te en la cocina.

-Ginny y Draco haciendo de las suyas.-sonrio sin inmutarse para nada.

La rubia se asomo por la ventana y sonrio feliz por su amiga. Una pelirroja media loca y un rubio paranocio corrian por la acera y la calle del barrio donde se hallaba la casa. Tomados de la mano se perdieron en el atardecer. Un beso, una caricia y… fin.

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ok... termino este fic... se acabo todo... me entusiasme con lso ultimos capitulos, estuve inspirada pero aun asi el final esta bastante chango no??? jaja vbueno ya me daran su opinion... tal vez haga un nuevo draco/ginny pero falta paar eso... primero a terminar lo ke ya emepce... les deseo lso mejor a los ke leyeron este y... hasta la proxima!!!

Besos ciao!

...Luz Malfoy...


End file.
